The Midnight Dragon
by MidnightLegend27
Summary: BOOK I
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks. If you are here, then that means you have either read my announcement or this is your first time reading this story. This is originally my first story and it's on Deviant Art. There's a link to it on the front page. Use that if you want to see what I have.

* * *

**

**Summary: A male human who changes into a dragon wakes up in a different world and has no memory of his past except his name. Now he gains allies and overcomes obstacles as he tries to discover who he is.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was another boring summer day as people leave their homes to go to work, school, and other places. However, there was one person that thought slightly different from everyone else. A nineteen year old boy who was treated like an outsider among others. Even around his closest friends, he always felt like he never existed or that he never belonged with other people. He has a name, but prefers to be known as Blazer X around certain people. He is disgusted with majority of the human race. In his mind, he believes that the people are trying to destroy the Earth instead of making it better.

It was early morning on a hot Wednesday. Blazer was still in bed sleeping, dreaming. In his dream, he was in a dark room. He looked around to see where he was, but only saw darkness surrounding him.

"Where am I?" Blazer asked. "What is this place?" Suddenly, he heard a voice as its echo pierced through the silent dark room.

"You are needed in our world. You must help us." the voice said.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where am I?" Blazer asked. The voice continued to repeat itself. Eventually it started to fade out. "Wait! Come back!" Blazer shouted, but the voice disappeared and was replaced with the sound of knocking.

0-0-0-0-0

Blazer woke up but only opened one eye halfway. At his door was his mother, or what he believed to be was his mother. He also thought the same about his older brother who had walked by. Their skin tone was dark and Blazer's own somewhat consisted of a light tone. His face had some freckles here and there. His hair was mainly orange, but consisted of a few others like tan brown and of course a few strands of gray that were completely unnoticeable to others. Lots of people believe he was White. He told them that he was mixture of Black and another mix. Truth is, he doesn't know who he really is.

"We're leaving now. Remember, you have the house to clean up." She said. "Understand?" The words were slightly garbled but he was able to make out what she said.

"Mmmrrgghh….okay…." Blazer mumbled.

"Come lock the door." She said.

"_Why can't you stupid fools lock it yourselves?"_ Blazer thought as he got up and stretched himself. He walked to the front door and saw the gold colored Isuzu Rodeo SUV leave the house. He finally locked the door.

0-0-0-0-0

After a quick breakfast, Blazer straightened up the house and clean up to wake himself up fully. It was still early in the morning. It was raining real heavy and there was nothing else to do. "Perhaps I should walk around a bit in the hills." He said. Despite the fact that it was wet and cold outside, he put on a black T-Shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. He also took a pair of shades, gloves, a jacket that looked black to him but it was really gray (He's not a Goth. It's just his style). The rain didn't bother him one bit. He turned on the radio for the weather.

"_*-will be some heavy downpour with some thunder and lightning all morning long and may continue till late this afternoon. And now here's Dan Chief wi-*"_

"Heh. Like I care." Blazer said. He shut off the radio and went to his bedroom, grabbed a rusty machete that he took from the garage a week ago, locked the house and went to the hop of a hill. He lived in a rainforest that was distant from towns and urban areas. From the top of the hill, he can see far and wide across the land.

"_This island has a beautiful feel to it, but it doesn't look that way."_ Blazer thought. _"These people really believe that they can save the planet. All they're doing is making it worse by building crap that's supposedly environment friendly."_ He then turned his attention to the fork in the road. One side was a paved road and the other side was a dirt road. _"Guess there's nothing I can do about it at the moment."_ Blazer used his jacket to sheath the machete. He looked up at the clouds and realized that the weather was starting to worsen a lot faster than he thought. He wasn't startled by the thunder and lightning. He went ahead on the dirt road.

Half an hour later, the road was muddy and full of puddles. The sky was darkened by thunderous rain clouds, but lightning flashes from time to time, lighting up the road. Blazer had had vomited for some strange reason.

"_Whoa. I feel funny. Must have been something I ate."_ Blazer thought. While walking, he recalls what happened in his dream. _"What world was that voice talking about?"_ Blazer thought. _"Who or what needs my help?"_ He paused for a moment and closed his eyes. Slowly, his mind began to drift away from his surrounding and the world became silent. He was back in his dream. The same voice he heard earlier reappeared.

0-0-0-0-0

"_You're the one."_ It spoke. _"You must come."_ Blazer looked around to find out where the voice came from. It was closer to him than before.

"To where?" Blazer asked. There was a long silence in the room until the voice responded. _"To...a...new...world...Blazer X. Our...world."_ the voice said.

"Who are you? How do you know my nickname? And how do I leave this world to go to another?" Blazer asked. All of a sudden, he started floating towards a light that appeared behind him.

"_Fall...as you sleep."_ the voice disappeared and Blazer woke up. This time, he felt different. His body was tense and he couldn't relax it. His senses were far better and his reflexes were faster.

"This is...new." Blazer said. "But what did it mean? Fall as I sleep? That make no se-" Blazer turned around to a siren behind him. A police cruiser had pulled up beside him. Inside with the officer was a highly trained canine name Rex. The window rolled down and Blazer greeted both of them.

"Young man, why are you way out here in the rain?"asked the officer.

"Nothing really. Just walking about, sir." Blazer said.

"Well hop in. You're going home." the officer said.

"That's okay. I live somewhere back there." Blazer pointed in the direction behind the cruiser. "I believe you passed a sign that said Scenic Ridge on the way right? I can make it back Mr..." he squinted at his name that was on his shirt. "...Stone."

"I understand what you're trying to say." Stone said. "But I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Get in." Blazer then felt his body going a bit numb. He tried to shake it off, but instead, had gotten worse. His legs nearly gave away but he somehow managed to stay up.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Blazer thought. "Um...Stone? Can I continue my walk? I mean, the rain doesn't bother me." Stone grew impatient and got out the car.

"You got two choices. Home or police station. Take your pick." Stone said with a not so mild manner tone. Blazer didn't want to head back just yet and he didn't want to go down to the station. He quickly thought of a plan to trick the officer.

"Okay. I'll head ho-" Blazer squinted his eyes as he tried to look behind the officer. His visions began to blur.

"Something wrong?" Stone asked.

"I think there's someone over there." Blazer pointed and Stone turned around. When he did, Blazer took off running as fast as could without trying to make a sound. Due to his quick thinking, he COMPLETLY forgot about Rex. The dog barked and Officer Stone quickly picked up on what had happened and chased after Blazer. "Shit! I forgot about the stupid dog!" Blazer said to himself.

Without looking, Stone mistakenly grabbed his pistol instead of his taser gun. Only when he slipped and fell did he realized it. The fall caused the pistol to set off. Blazer fell to the ground screaming in pain when the bullet pierced his leg. They both got up and continued the cat and mouse game. Blazer could hardly move. He staggered to the edge of the road side. Down there was a bunch of trees and shrubs that blocked the ground below. His body went completely limp and he became unconscious as he laid near the edge on his back. Stone had to hurry over to him before the rain causes a mud slide and washes away the body. He tried to run but he sprained his ankle after the fall. He hobbled as fast as he could. The Earth below Blazer gave away and fell.

"Oh no. What have I done?" was the only thing Stone said.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is originally my first story so if you see that some or a lot of chapters look like crap, it's because I didn't put much thought into them until later chapters. So please keep that in mind. Also, if anyone was able to read through my jumbled up chapters on Deviant Art, then you don't have to read the story until I post a new chapter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

When Blazer X woke up, he found himself inside a temple. He tried to stand up, but he fell back down. His body for some strange reason was still hurting.

"_Where am I?"_ Blazer thought. Then he remembered Officer Stone and the gun shot in the back of his leg. He got up on the second try ignoring his aching body and checked his leg wound. To his surprise, there was nothing there. "It's not there. I'm definitely sure that shot hit me." Blazer said. He then concluded that it wasn't important at the moment and looked around to see where he should go next. "One path. Looks like I got no other choice." Blazer walked down the hall that seemed to go on forever. It was minutes later that he saw an exit and quickly dash towards it.

0-0-0-0-0

It took about five minutes for Blazer to reach the end. When he stepped through the giant arched doorway, he found himself standing in a garden full of flowers blooming.

"This place seems so...peaceful." Blazer said as he looked around and noticed a pedestal with something on top of it.

"What's that?" He walked along the straightaway and was able to see what the object was a few feet away, then went closer to see its features. It was a bracer that had a dragon head engraved in it. The gemstones circling it had a midnight blue color. Blazer picked up the bracer and examined it as it gave off a pulsating glow.

"What the he-" He was cut off by a light that emitted from bracer. It only took a few seconds to realize that it was on his wrist and felt a sudden painful jolt in his body. It was the same pain he had experience before arriving to this place, except that it was much more intense and it was completely unbearable. He screamed and squirmed as he panicked and struggled to remove the bracer. No luck. His body went limp again and went down with a loud thud. His transformation had begun. He tried to move, but his body felt like it weighed a ton. Worse of all, his mind was starting to fade.

"N-n-n-n-n-o…no…I-I can't…lose…con…sci…ous…y-y-yet. N-n-not now. Not a-a-a…..." Blazer blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0

Back at the scene where Blazer fell off at, Rescue Team, Stone and other police officers arrived to investigate the situation that occurred.

"Don't worry, Stone. We'll take care of things here. You should go home and rest a bit. You look like you need it" suggested the policewomen. Stone followed her orders and slowly drove away. The weather was still bad and he had to be careful not to lose control or get stuck on the muddy road.

"Officer Storm." she called. "Did you get the tape that was in Officer Stone's cruiser?"

"Affirmative, Officer Talons." Officer Storms said. "This recording will definitely help us with the investigation."

0-0-0-0-0

Stone parked the cruiser and got out, followed by Rex. They made their way through the rain and inside the house. His wife was in the middle of cleaning when she heard his footsteps.

"Stone, why are you home so early?" she asked.

"Not now, Launa. I don't want to talk about it." Stone replied.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Launa asked.

"Please, I don't want to-" Stone was interrupted by several knocks on the door.

"Stone? Stone, are you in there? It's Officer Storm." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Chief saw your tape recording and has charged you for murder." he said.

"B-but I-" Stone tried to counter with reasons.

"I'm sorry, Stone. I have orders to place you under arrest."

Launa, who was looking at Stone with red flaming eyes said, "Stone. You murdered someone?"

"I didn't do it on-" Stone was cut off once again.

"Officer! Get him out of my face before I do something that I may regret doing later on!" Storm handcuffed Stone and escorted him to a cruiser that still had its engine running. Storm placed Stone in the back of the car. He then in the front and took off to the police station. It was about an hour they took to get there because of the heavy rainfall and slow moving traffic.

0-0-0-0-0

Around that same time, Blazer had begun to stir. He opened his eyes to find that he wound up in a different place this time. His sight was real blurry but he was able to find that he wasn't in the garden anymore.

"_Ow. My head is killing me. What happened?"_ Blazer thought. He tried to remember a few things but not a lot came to his mind. The only things he could remember so far were two names. _"Blazer X...and...Jeremy? Who are they?"_

His visions began to clear. He slowly got up and surveyed the area. He slowly walked over to a puddle of water. He was about to splash some on his face when saw his reflection.

"What am I?" He then recalls the bracer latching on someone's wrist but he couldn't see who the shady figure was. "Who is that?"

He looks at his reflection once again. He had two light blue horns that stuck out from the back of his head. His chest was a deep crimson color. His tail had looked like a small spear at the end but when he looked at it, it changed from a small spear to a medium sized spear. Then it shapeshifts into an "X". His scales mainly consisted of a midnight blue, but surprisingly had some purple mixed in and his eyes were an emerald green color. He then looked down at the bracer and thought that it might be the reason why he looks like the way he is. There was no doubt about it. Blazer X transformed from what to what.

"Who am I?" Blazer asked himself. Out of nowhere, he heard a voice, "Welcome, Blazer X. I've been waiting for you to show up." it said. Now he knows who Blazer X was, but doesn't have a clue who Jeremy is.

"That voice...it's like I heard it somewhere." Blazer said.

"I was the one that spoke to you in your dreams." the voice answered. Blazer's eyes widen as he remembers his dreams with the voice.

"I remember, but...who are you?" Blazer asked.

Behind him was a bright flash. When he looked back, there stood a reddish silver creature that he can't seem to quite recall.

"I, am the Chronicler. But you may call me Ignitus."

"I-Ignitus? Who am I?" Blazer asked.

"You, Blazer X, are a dragon. A very rare and special dragon." Ignitus answered.

* * *

**Ignitus © Sierra**

**Launa- Temporary character**

**Story & other characters © Midnight**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

When Blazer had heard that he was a dragon, he was starting to become curious. He wanted to ask more questions, but Ignitus prevented him from doing so.

"Now is not the time or place to be asking questions." Ignitus said. A portal had opened up between him and Blazer. "Step through and you shall meet me in my library."

In a bright flash that blinded Blazer for a few seconds, Ignitus was gone.

"What's going on around here?" Blazer thought for second. He then heard screeching noises and splashing puddles that were closing in on him. "I don't know what that is but I sure ain't staying to find out." With only seconds till trouble arrives, Blazer jumped through the portal and it closes.

Inside, he was spinning like crazy.

"_Ugh! I think I'm gonna puke!"_ Blazer thought. As he came out of the portal, he landed on his feet, but fell down a second later. His face had turned into a toxic green color. His groaning was heard by Ignitus who just came around the corner.

"There's a balcony over to your right." Ignitus pointed towards two velvet curtains that lead to a balcony where Blazer madly ran to. Ignitus gave a slight chuckle when he heard him let it out. _"He reminds me of when I first travelled through a portal."_ Ignitus thought. _"From the looks of things, I'd say he has the worst."_

He walked over to Blazer who was lying on his back trying to set his bearings straight while catching his breath at the same time.

"Feeling better?" Ignitus asked.

"Pretty much." When Blazer finally got his bearings straight he stood back up.

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you be so kind as to follow me?" Ignitus asked.

"Uh...okay." Blazer had followed him inside.

0-0-0-0-0

It was a quiet walk that lasted for about three minutes. They made their way to the middle of the library. In the center was a pedestal where a large book stood.

"I can tell that you have many questions to ask." Ignitus said. "I don't have the answers to some of them but I am more than happy to help you."

"Um...okay." Blazer said. "I was wondering why I'm having-"

"I'm terribly sorry but before you continue, there are some things that I should tell you. Other than me talking to you in your dreams, do you remember anything else?" Ignitus asked.

"Sort of. All I seem to remember was a name and a strange figure trying to remove a bracer that looked like mine." Blazer raised his arm and showed him the bracer.

"You said you remembered a name correct? What was it?" Ignitus asked.

"If I remember correctly, it was Jeremy." Blazer then added, "Who is that?" "I wish I knew the answer to that." Ignitus answered. "I shall inform you once I find out."

Blazer realized that Ignitus was hesitant at the moment but decided not to do a thing about it for now.

"I suppose you wish to know more about yourself, Blazer." He nodded in response. "Very well. Before you came here, I had told you that you were a rare dragon. Much rarer than a purple dragon."

"What do you mean?" Blazer asked. "You are the Midnight Dragon. I thought they were all gone, but apparently, I was wrong. You are indeed the last of your kind. You have many different powers from many different dragons. You have the power to stop a great danger that threatens other dragons." Ignitus told him.

"All this...it-" Blazer was confused. "Relax. Everything will become clearer to you in due time." Ignitus said.

"And as for your powers, I can only help you with one. However, you must unlock that power. Once you do, I'll guide you on how to use it."

"I understand." Blazer said.

"Good." Ignitus said. "Guess there's only one thing for you to do. You must leave for Warfang."

"War...fang? What's that?" Blazer questioned.

"It's a dragon city. You should rest there. I suggest that should be extremely cautious when going alone, especially during night time."

"Okay Ignitus. Thank you." Blazer then added, "Wait a sec! How am I supposed to get there? I don't know how to fly." A portal had opened up next to him and he wasn't too happy about it. "You can't be serious."

"You can always jump off the balcony and brace yourself for impact." Ignitus said. _"My memory may be a mess, but at least I know the meaning of the word 'Smart Ass', Ignitus."_ Blazer thought. "Well, here I go!" He jumps through the portal.

0-0-0-0-0

Back on Earth, Stone was forced to hand over his badge after the incident with Blazer. Launa got a divorce and kicked him out of her house.

"COME BACK HERE AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE IN JAIL!" yelled Launa.

Stone had grabbed his stuff and walked away with a sad look on his face. _"Now what do I do? Got no job, no house, no ride, a little bit of cash."_ Stone thought. "I lost everyone's trust now. I don't know who to turn to next anymore." Stone called for a taxi. _"I should've let him continue his walk."_

0-0-0-0-0

Blazer finally came out the portal. He staggered a bit before he threw up again, but he regained his bearings once again.

"The path to Warfang is ahead of you." Ignitus continued, "It's about a ten day trek from where you are."

"Ten days huh? I think I can make it." Blazer said.

"Before you go, I want you to have something." Ignitus said.

Right in front of Blazer a small sack appear. He looked inside and saw some food, a blue, green and red crystal, and a small vile.

"Those should last you for the whole ten days."

"Thank you." Blazer said.

"Now listen carefully. To get to Warfang, you must travel through the Valley of Avalar. Right now, it's night time so you should sleep in the trees where no one can see you."

"I got it all. Thank you again, Ignitus." Blazer said.

"Be careful and good luck, young dragon." The portal closes and Ignitus' voice was gone.

"Man I feel tired. I should sleep before moving out in the morning." Blazer said. He took the sack and went to the nearest tree see spotted. He clawed his way up and fell asleep on a branch.

* * *

**Ignitus © Sierra**

**Blazer X, story, and ideas © Midnight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a reminder, if you see some of the beginning chapters looking like crap, I apologize. I did not put much thought into those chapters until later. Some of those chapters I hardly did any editing so just remember that. On with the story…and if you're one of those people who read my stories on my Blazer-X-27 Deviant Art account, then you don't have to bother re-reading these chapters here.**

…**unless of course you want to compare them with the one on Deviant Art for some reason…

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

The next day, Blazer got up early and made his way to the Valley of Avalar around mid-day. There, he sat on top of a waterfall and watched the sunset. What he was actually doing was taking a break from his flying practice that he was doing all day.

"I should give my wings another shot." Blazer said. "I've almost got it right."

He walks to the edge of the waterfall. He was about to jump, but was distracted by footsteps. "Who's there?" He turned around. No response.

When he faced the edge again, he noticed that his bracer began to glow.

"_What's wrong with this thing?"_ Blazer thought. His bracer glowed brighter and brighter. "I'm guessing it means that someone or something is right behind me. This is weird because that's exactly the same feeling I have right now!" Blazer does a quick tailspin and knocked someone down. To his surprise, it was a dragoness that he hit.

Her scales were black, has four purple horns, a moon crescent at the tip of her tail, a scar on her cheek (that was Blazer's fault), and her eyes and chest were the same color as Blazer's scales.

"URK! I-I'M SORRY! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!" Blazer rushed over to comfort her. "Are you alright? Can you stand?" Blazer asked.

The dragoness didn't say anything. Instead, she rolled over onto her other side. The side she was laying on had a large cut. She was losing blood and fast.

Blazer saw a trail of blood droplets which only meant that her attackers aren't too far away.

"Hang on. I think I may have something that might help." He pulls the sack out of the bushes and examines the vile.

"_Come to think of it, I never found out what this stuff does."_ He thought.

"P-Pour...wound..." the dragoness barely spoke.

"What did you say?" Blazer asked.

"Pour...on...w-w-wound." she repeated.

"Well, can't think of anything else at the moment." Blazer rushed over and poured the liquid over the cut. She winced a bit, but was able to speak a little better.

"Thank you." she said.

"Don't thank me just yet. You need to hide for now." Blazer told her.

"Wait! You're not say-"

"Yes I am. I'm gonna take out your attackers." Blazer interrupted. "You left quite a long trail of blood so they should be-"

"It." the dragoness interrupted.

"It? Was 'It' that hard to take down?" Blazer asked. The ground started to shake. 'IT' was close. The dragoness crawled into the bushes and at the same time, a Red Hydra walked around the corner and spotted Blazer.

"There's no running away now. When I said that I would help you, I meant it. I'm going to keep my word to her." Blazer said to himself, then he thought, _"Not just to her, but to Ignitus as well."_

The middle head of the Hydra looked down and spoke, "You there!"

"Yeah, I'm here! So what?" Blazer acting like a smart ass.

"Got a lot mouth, runt. I'm Hydralin. I'm looking for a black dragoness. Have you seen one?"

"Oh yeah. I've seen plenty of black dragons. Although, th-"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SMART ASS TALK!" Hydralin yelled.

"Well make some." Blazer said.

"THAT'S IT! NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" Hydralin became more enraged.

"Are you sure I'm dead? Because I feel pretty much alive." Blazer stood in a fighting stance.

"DIE!" Hydralin and Blazer charged after each other.

0-0-0-0-0

Stone was feeling more and more depressed as each second passes by.

"This is one sin that I might not be able to reverse." Stone said to himself. He now lives in the rainforest. That's right. He now lives near the area where Blazer X was washed away by the mudslide. All he has to survive is camping gear, a tent, and instincts.

Somewhere close by, he hears a dog barking followed by a police car. The dog was none other than Rex and the officer with him was Talons.

"Stone? What are you doing here?" Talons asked.

Stone explains to her what happened after the accident. "Wow. That rough." Talons said.

"I know." Stone said with a hint of sadness.

"I do however, trust you. I'm mad at you yes but I still trust you."

"Thanks Talons." Stone sounded a bit relieved when she said that she trusts him.

"I believe he's still alive somewhere down there. If he's still alive I hope he's doing okay." Talons said.

0-0-0-0-0

Blazer was barely staying in the fight against Hydralin. Despite a few bruises, he was still moving.

"You look worn out, runt. Maybe you should call it quits while you still have some energy left." Hydralin said.

"_Dang, he's right! He stayed in one spot the entire time trying to hit me while I was dodging his attacks!"_ Blazer thought to himself. As he dodged another attack, his tail was caught. Blazer was thrown high in air. As he came down, Hydralin headbuts him over the waterfall.

When the dragoness saw that she came out the bushes to see if he survived the fall.

"Ah, there you are my lunch." Hydralin said. The two heads look at the middle one. "Uh...I mean our lunch. Let's grab her. She has no energy to use her breath." He grabs her and continues, "Plus she's still weak. So-"

"If I were you, I'd let her go, NOW." Blazer was flying above the waterfall.

"You're persistent. I like that. I guess we can have you for dessert right after the main course." Hydralin said.

"Not a chance. Let...her...go...now." Blazer landed at the edge of the falls.

"Down the hatch boys." Hydralin said.

Blazer suddenly felt a tingly sensation in the back of his throat. "LET...HER...GO!" as Blazer said that, he fired a blue beam from his mouth which slammed into Hydralin, causing him to fall down and release the dragoness.

"You! Y-y-you-you're a midnight dragon!" Hydralin said.

"So are you gonna leave, or do you still want more?" Blazer asked. The way he asked it sent a chill down the Hydra's spine.

"Screw this. We're outta here!" Hydralin took off running.

0-0-0-0-0

That night, Blazer and the dragoness stayed in Avalar and made fire for warmth.

"Help yourself to whatever's in there." Blazer passed the sack.

"Thank you." The dragoness said.

"No problem." Blazer replied. "By the way, I never got your name."

"My name is Necros." she said.

"I'm Blazer X. You can call me Blazer."

"Thank you, Blazer. For saving me from that Hydra you fought. I couldn't do anything when I met you earlier." Necros said as she continued to rummage through the sack.

"Why not?" Blazer asked.

"Because he drained me of my magic. Hm?" Necros finds the three crystals that Ignitus had given to Blazer. "May I?"

"What do they do?" Blazer asked.

"Well I only need the red crystal to recover my strength and the green crystal to restore my magic. The blue crystal creates a barrier that can survive one critical hit." Necros holds the red and green crystals in her hands and closes them. She concentrates and a light appears. When she opened her hands, the crystals were gone. "You look the same. Are you sure they worked?" Blazer asked. Necros couldn't help but giggle at what he asked.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said.

"You're one funny dragon, Blazer X." Necros said. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired after that fight." Blazer said.

"So where should we sleep?" Necros asked.

"In the trees. It's much safer in there." Blazer flew onto a branch.

"May I sleep next to you?" Necros asked.

"Sure. Come on up. Just make sure you don't push me down by accident." Blazer said.

"As long as you don't do the same to me." Necros flew onto the same branch next to Blazer. Eventually, they fall asleep.

* * *

**Story, characters, ideas © Midnight**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was still night time when something happened to Blazer. When he woke up, he wasn't in Avalar anymore. He was on a floating island.

"_Now where am I?"_ Blazer thought.

"I apologize for interrupting your sleep. But it appears that you have finally tapped into your powers, Blazer X." said a familiar voice.

"Ignitus! Where am I?" Blazer asked.

"Calm down. Right now you're at Midnight Ruins. A place that has been lost for many millennia. No one knows how or why it happened. This is where I also met you."

In front of Blazer appeared moving platforms that lead to another floating island higher up.

"I am impressed that you taught yourself how to fly. However, you need to learn to control your flying. Try doing so by landing on the platforms as you make your way to the next island." Ignitus' voice then disappears.

"Well, he does have a point. When I flew back above the waterfall, I had some difficulties maintaining my balance. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try again." Blazer unfolded his wings and crouched down. "After all that practice I did in Avalar, this should be a little easy." He jumped and he flew and landed on the nearest platform. He continued to do this for the next twenty or so minutes. He did make a few mistakes and had to back-track.

0-0-0-0-0

Finally, when he got there, he went inside a temple. Inside, Blazer saw a midnight blue aura coming from a large circle on the ground.

"Ignitus? What's this?" "Step into it and I'll show you." Ignitus replied. Blazer did as Ignitus told him to.

"Excellent. Now focus. Search for a power within you, the same power that allowed you to use your midnight breath during that fight. Once you do, immerse yourself in it, let it fill your body."

Blazer was starting to feel something so he closed his eyes as a midnight blue aura surrounded his body. He stood up on his back legs then lunged forward, pounding the ground with his front paws. A loud explosion was heard all around him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a midnight blue orb around him.

"Whoa." He said then looked around. He saw a glowing door before him. He lowered himself into a battle stance and remained like that for a few seconds. He charged at the door taking his energy orb with him. When he was about to slam into the door, he appeared on the other side of it. He thought he ghost his way through, but the door eventually fell apart. He had pierced through it with incredible speed.

"Sweet..." Blazer said, slowing to a walk. "Okay...what do I do now?"

"Practice of course." Ignitus answer.

Blazer saw a spiralling stairway across a lava pool. He unfolded his wings and took flight. On the way to the other side, fireballs came flying towards him. He manoeuvred his way around them until he came to a barrage of fireball. His aura form around him and he did a barrel roll deflecting every one of them.

"Awesome..." He said as he landed near the stairs. "This is a piece of cake!" He ran up the stairs but was stopped by a stone golem. "Outta my way!" He fires his midnight breath at the golem and turned it into dust. He rammed, breathed, and slashed his way all the way to the top of the stairways. _"Sweet!"_ Blazer thought.

When he got to the end he heard Ignitus say, "It's time for you to go. Beware of the Crimson Dragon."

"Hey Blazer, wake up! Come on sleepy head!" He heard, then he began to fall. Blazer looked around and saw that everything was disappearing. He opened his eyes and sprang up, but fell off the branch. Necros laughed, then went over to help him.

"Morning sleepy face. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

0-0-0-0-0

"So Necros, where you heading to?" Blazer asked.

"Well, I was on my way to Warfang to visit an old friend of mine until that Hydra showed up." Necros answer.

"You're heading there to? Can you take me there?"

"Sure. It's the least I can do after you saved me. Follow me." She opened her wings and took flight and Blazer followed. They were having a wonderful time talking to each other. Necros had touch Blazer and said, "You're it."

"Not for long. Come here." Blazer gave chase to her. They soared high in the sky as they did loops and nose dives. She led him into a cloud. "Can't fly from me forever Necr-" Blazer crashed into another dragon. "Owowowowow! My nose!" Blazer came out the cloud and was rubbing his nose when Necros came out the cloud and flew to him.

"Blazer! Blazer, are you okay?"

"My nose hurts a bit but I'll be alright." He looked at the cloud he came out of. "But who did I hit?" Out of that same cloud appeared a purple dragon rubbing his nose, followed by a black dragoness.

"Is he going to be okay?" Blazer asked.

"He'll be okay. But you should be more-" the dragoness was interrupted.

"CYNDER!" Necros called flew over to her.

"NECROS! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Cynder hugged her then continued.

"What are you doing out here?" "I was coming over for a surprise visit but there were some minor problems."

"Oh really?" Cynder then turned her eyes to Blazer.

"So aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh right. I almost forgot about him."

"_How could you ALMOST FORGET me? I'm right behind you."_ Blazer thought.

Necros continued, "Blazer, this Cynder and the purple dragon is Spyro. Guys, I'd like you to meet Blazer X."

"Nice to meet you all. You can just call me Blazer. Oh, and uh...sorry about the nose Spyro." He said.

"That's okay. I'll be fine." Spyro said.

"By the way, what kind of dragon are you again? I didn't hear what that hydra said over the roar of the waterfall in Avalar." Necros question.

"Well it wasn't just Hydralin. He and the Chronicler said that I'm a midnight dragon." When Blazer said that, everyone else became shocked by what he said.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"YOU'RE A MIDNIGHT DRAGON? YOU'RE PULLING MY TAIL!" Spyro shouted.

"I'm not joking. I am a midnight dragon. I just haven't unlocked my full power yet." Blazer said.

"Well that's understandable." Necros said.

"He only learned to use his breath when Hydralin was about to finish me off."

"Hydralin? I don't believe it." Spyro said.

"What's wrong Spyro?" Blazer asked. "I knocked him inside a volcano when we fought three months ago. How's he still alive?"

There was a long pause, and then Cynder questioned Blazer, "I'm going to assume that you are here because of fate. Did the Chronicler say anything else?"

"Yeah. He said to me beware of the Crimson Dragon. Who's that?" Blazer saw Necros looking down to the ground with a sad look on her face. "Necros?"

She looked up at him and said, "The Crimson Dragon...is Anulus...my father." Blazer was concerned about how she reacted when he mentioned the dragon.

"Is something wrong Necros?" Blazer flew over to her.

"He...killed my mother a month ago. He wanted to destroy everyone and everything so that he can remake this world."

"Luna's...dead?" Cynder was shocked.

Necros nodded in response and continued with her tragic story. "He wanted her to be at his side once he takes over the dragon world. Since she refused, he turned his attention to me. My father lashed out at me but my mother shielded me and died right in front of me. I couldn't fight back so I ran away." Blazer looked at her with a sadden look as she started to cry a bit. "A week after her death, I went back and stopped my father's plan to destroy everything by taking out his army of orcs and golems. I was going to tell the guardians in Warfang until Hydralin showed up. I was drained of all my strength and magic. You know the rest."

Everyone watched her as she quietly sobbed.

Blazer couldn't believe what he heard. He was mad yet sad at the same time.

"I'm...sorry ab-" Blazer was interrupted.

"It's not a problem." Necros said wiping away the tears.

"Yet. But believe me, it will be in the future." "Blazer's right. If we don't do something, Anulus will." Spyro said, then continued, "Let's head to Warfang. You two can stay with us."

"Thanks. Ready Necros?" Blazer asked. She nodded in response and they flew towards Warfang.

0-0-0-0-0

The dragons were able to make it to Warfang in less than a few days. There, Spyro led them inside a tall temple.

"Well guys, here we are." He said. When they finally reached the top, they saw four dragons around a fighting ring watching an orange color dragon with a red underside, fighting apes that surrounded him. Every time the orange dragon defeated one, another ape would appear in its place. Blazer had caught Spyro's attention when he was wondering who they were. Spyro simply whispered in his ear, "I'll introduce you after this is over." Blazer just sat near the doorway and watched as the orange dragon did a quick tailspin, defeating the apes as a few more respawned. Spyro turned to him and saw that he was amazed at how swift the dragon moves. Eventually, the fighting ceased and everyone applauded.

"Blazer." Spyro whispered to him. "That orange dragon, his name is Torch. He mainly uses his fire attacks but sometimes uses electricity as well."

"Wow. Torch is really good." Blazer responded.

Torch saw Spyro and the others standing near the doorway, applauding at his performance.

"Hey there Spyro. Back from your trip already?" Torch asked.

"Well it was cut short." The four dragons turned around and faced the doorway.

One of them was a pink dragoness that was the same height as everyone other than the three dragons. They were green, blue, and yellow that were three times larger than the others.

Torch stepped out of the ring and walked over to Spyro. He was only three feet away when he caught sight of Blazer in the back with Necros.

"So who's the new guy in the back?" He pointed behind Cynder and moved out the way to show Blazer.

"Guys, this is Blazer X. Blazer this is Torch, the guy I told you about earlier. The pink one at the end is Ember, the yellow dragon is Volteer, the Guardian of electricity, the blue dragon is Cyril, the Guardian of ice, and the green dragon is Terrador, the Guardian of earth."

"Nice to meet you all." Blazer said.

"Good to meet you to, Blazer." Cyril said.

"How do you like Warfang so far?" Torch asked.

"It's really a nice place to stay." He sincerely answered.

Terrador had slowly approached him and said, "Please forgive me for changing the subject but I'm curious as to know, what kind of attacks do you have?"

"Hey Blazer. How did you meet up with them?" Ember asked. Cynder glared at her, hinting that it was rude to jump in like that. Blazer told Cynder to relax.

"It's okay Cynder. I'm going to answer both questions in one story." And so he did.

0-0-0-0-0

Blazer had told them everything that he knew and could remember. The eyes of the Guardians widen when they found out that he was a midnight dragon.

"My word. I never would have imagined that there was only one left." Cyril said with a surprised tone in his voice.

"But what about that Analis guy?" Ember noticed both Blazer and Necros were trying to hold their laughter back when she mispronounced Anulus.

"We'll figure out something, but right now, we should eat dinner." Volteer said. Everyone then made their way to the dining room. It was half the size of a football.

0-0-0-0-0

After dinner, everyone was about to make their way to bed. Cynder realized that there was one room left and that was the room Necros slept in during her visits to Warfang.

"Don't worry Cynder. He can stay with me." Necros told her.

Cynder went to bed and Blazer followed Necros into the room. There he found a large bed that was able to fit two.

"Hop in Blazer." She told him and he did so, followed by Necros. They stretched, yawned, said their good nights, and finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The next day, Necros woke up and found that Blazer was still asleep. She couldn't help but giggle at how he was sleeping. He was sleeping on his back with his paws in the air, but his upper body was on the ground while his lower half was still in bed. She went over to him to see if he was okay. She blushed a bit and turned away when she realized that she was looking at his body.

"_Wow. He's surprisingly muscular."_ Necros thought as she ran her paw on his arm. Her face became redder as she realized what she was doing and stopped. She then whispered in his ear, "Wake up, Blazer. It's morning."

Blazer woke up, looked around then asked Necros, "How did I end up down here?"

"You tell me. I found you there." Necros laughed. Blazer got out of bed and stretched. She watched him as he slowly made his way to the door.

"What is it?" Blazer looked back at Necros. "Do I have something on my back?"

"No no. Nothing's on your back...except for your wings." She replied with a smirk on her face. Blazer just smiled at her, for he knows that she likes him.

"Come on. We should go eat." Blazer nodded in response as he and Necros walked towards the door.

Suddenly, Spyro came bursting through their door as if he saw a ghost.

"If Ember asks, you didn't see me." Spyro quickly said as he jumped through an open window.

Blazer turned to Necros with a confused look on his face. He was about to say something until she said to him, "Ember wants to be Spyro's lover and Spyro only sees her as a friend. He and Cynder on the other hand, are in love." As she said that, Ember stopped in front of their room.

"Morning you two." Ember greeted the two dragons. "Have you seen Spyro run through here?" They both shook their head and told her that they just woke up. "I see. Well, you guys take care of yourself." She turned to Blazer and winked at him. "Especially you, Blazer X." Ember said in a seductive tone that made him cringe as she walked away.

"_Well, at least I know a little about how Spyro feels."_ Blazer thought. He and Necros went in the opposite direction that Ember went.

0-0-0-0-0

After breakfast, Volteer asked Blazer, Cynder, and Necros to follow him. Cynder then noticed that Spyro wasn't around. She whispered for Necros and asked, "Where's Spyro? I haven't seen him this morning."

"Ember scared him off. Come to think of it, she also scared Blazer." Necros answered. They both giggled, but didn't know that Blazer heard the whole conversation and was not too happy about. Eventually they came to a room with a large pool of water surrounded by Cyril and Terrador. Blazer thought it was a swimming pool at first but Necros asked, "The Vision Pool? Why are we here?"

"Vision Pool?" Blazer questioned. "It's a special pool that shows the location of where someone might be at. It also shows certain key events of the past, present, and future." Necros felt a nudge behind her. She turned around to find out that it was Spyro.

"That explanation was short, sweet, and simple. If it was Volteer, he'd probably put Blazer to sleep." Spyro whispered as he walked in behind Blazer.

"Volteer talks a lot does he?" Blazer asked Spyro. He nodded in response as everyone sat around the pool. Torch came in a little later than the others and sat near the pool.

"Looks like everyone except for Ember is here." Terrador said. "She told me that she's back home." Torch answered. Spyro and Blazer may not have shown it on their faces, but in their mind, they felt relieved. Volteer turned to everyone and began to speak.

"We are here to talk about what Blazer X had told us yesterday. We'll discuss about his powers later, but right now, we must focus on the crimson dragon, Anulus."

"Anulus was young dragon who was kidnapped by Gaul's army when raided the temple long before you were born, Spyro." Terrador said, then continued, "After Gaul had taken control of Anulus, he lost control of the young dragon. Anulus escaped and disappeared. We knew nothing about his whereabouts back then, but now it seems that he's about to come out of hiding soon."

Cyril then said, "Necros is the only one that saw him. How long till we fight him, we do not know the answer to that question. Right now, we're having some difficulties trying to see what he's up to."

"So other than that, what are you trying to say?" Blazer became concerned. Cyril looked at him then turned to Necros.

"Necros. Tomorrow, can you go see if Anulus is still defenseless after your attack on his army?"

Necros almost cringed when she heard what to do. She hoped that she would never have to go back to where she saw her mother died. Blazer looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"_She's been through a lot in the past. My memory is still a wreck, but somehow, I can understand. What it's like to lose your loved ones, the ones that promised to protect you as you would do the same for them."_ Blazer thought as he didn't know what to do to put Necros at ease.

She turned to him and saw him smile. She understood what he was trying to say, even though he was too afraid to say it. She turned back to the guardians and said, "I'll do it."

"Good. I suppose you already know where to go then?" Volteer turned to see her nod in response. He looked down at Blazer's bracer as it gave off a dim glow. "I guess that'll be all for now. Everyone but Blazer, please proceed to the training room."

"I don't know what he wants, but we'll be waiting for you." Necros kissed Blazer on the forehead and took off with the others. Cyril and Terrador looked at the yellow dragon with a concerned look on their face.

"Is something the matter, Volteer?" Cyril asked. Volteer motioned Blazer to show his bracer which was still glowing.

"Again? What is it this time?" Blazer complained. "This happened before?"

"Yeah. It happened when I met Necros in Avalar." Terrador looked at him, then the bracer.

"Would you allow me to examine it?" Terrador asked. Blazer simply nodded and walked towards the green dragon. He had stopped a few feet away from him when the bracer suddenly grew brighter.

"What the-" A bright flash engulfed both Blazer and Terrador. When the light faded, they were gone.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"...er...B...zer...Blazer! Wake up!" Blazer quickly opened his eyes to find Terrador standing in front of him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his tail. "Phew. Thank the ancestors your okay."

"Where are we Terrador?" Blazer asked.

"I wish I had the answer to that." Terrador's voce had trailed away when he answered back. The only thing they saw was a sky blue color surrounding them.

Blazer shouted, "Hello! HELLO!" No response was heard, not even an echo.

"Stay close to me Blazer. We need to find a way out." Terrador said as he walked up beside him. Before they could take a step, a voice put of nowhere spoke.

"Welcome Blazer X and Terrador."

The two dragons quickly stood in their fighting stance and looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Blazer yelled out while keeping his guard up. "Welcome...to the Midnight Void."

"Wha? The Midnight Void? What's that?" Blazer turned to Terrador with a confused look on his face. He too, had the same facial expression. The unknown dragon simply chuckled and said,

"All your questions will be answered in due time. Terrador, my old friend. It has been a while since I saw you. Of course, it has been a long time since we met."

There was a long silence until Blazer asked, "Terrador, do you know who it is?"

Terrador thought for a second before he answered, "I am not sure. The voice sounds vaguely familiar, but I don't remember."

A sigh was heard from the voice which then said, "I knew you'd forget, but do not worry. You will remember in due time. Blazer X, as you're already aware of, Anulus must be stopped at all costs. You're also probably wondering why that brace flashes from time to time." Blazer looked down at the bracer which had a very faint glow.

"Why does it do that whenever I'm near someone?" Blazer quietly asked.

"It is because you have some skills or abilities from a certain dragon and you must train against them to unlock those skills."

"So if I had the abilities of a Shadow dragon, I would have to train against one to use their abilities?"

"Correct. I'm afraid it is time for me to go. My powers are being drained as I speak. Go now, and protect the live that are precious to you."

0-0-0-0-0

At the Vision Pool, Volteer and Cyril were trying to locate Blazer and Terrador but they had no luck.

"Where are they?" Cyril began to worry.

"Do not worry Cyril. I'm sure they are okay." Volteer doing his best to calm him down. Above them, a portal appeared and two dragons came out of it, but fell in the pool with a loud splash. "Terrador! Thank goodness you're alive!" Cyril said.

I'm sorry that I made you worry." Terrador said.

"It's okay. As long as...wait. Where's Blazer? Didn't he come out with you?" Terrador, who was neck deep in the pool, looked down and saw air bubbles. Volteer and Cyril looked at him as the bubbles continued to rise.

"That's not me. Seriously." Terrador trying to be truthful.

"If not you, then who?" Volteer asked.

The bubbles grew bigger as Terrador felt something scratching his paw. He moved his paw and saw a blue figure quickly rising to the surface. To their surprise, it was Blazer, gasping for air when he surfaced.

"_Damn this guy's heavy. I don't know if he was trying to drown me or not."_ Blazer thought as he climbed out the pool, followed by Terrador.

"Are you alright? Where did you go? What happened while you were gone?" Volteer quickly asked.

"Tell them...Terra...dor. Need...to catch...breath" Blazer still gasping after being weighed down by a two ton earth dragon.

0-0-0-0-0

After apologizing to Blazer, Terrador told Volteer and Cyril what happened in the Midnight Void while walking down the halls to the training room. By the time they got there, Spyro and Torch were sparring while Cynder and Necros watched as Blazer and the guardians walked in.

"Blazer, what happened? Why are you soaking wet?" Necros whispered to him.

"Long story. I'll explain later." Blazer answered.

"Spyro. Did you find that dragon I told you to find earlier today?" Volteer asked.

"Yeah. He should be here shortly." Spyro answered as he dodged one of Torch's attacks.

"I'm here guys." Everyone turned to the doorway. There stood a white dragon. On his head were four black horns, two of which protruded from either side of his head for seven inches then curved back towards his spine for another five inches, while the other two protruded backwards to his spine from either side of his temples for eight inches. Along his spine were evenly spaced, four-inch long black spikes that extended from the base of his skull to the blade-like spade, which was situated vertically with three two-inch spikes on either side of the spade. His eyes, which were not one solid color like all other dragons, were instead a bright green circle that engulfed a blue-grayish color that encircled a flame-like ring around his black pupil. The flame-like ring was a mixture of yellow, orange, and red, and on his right eye he had a scar that extended from his brow to his cheek. He turned his eyes towards Blazer, slowly walking towards him.

"So, you must be the new guy, right?" The white dragon asked. All Blazer did was nod in response.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**

**White dragon ****© ?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"So, you must be Blazer X, the midnight dragon. Spyro told me about you. My name is Temyus. I'm a chaos dragon." The white dragon spoke.

"Yeah, like you said, I'm Blazer X, the midnight dragon." Blazer said. "What's a chaos dragon by the way?"

"It's basically like yin and yang. The balance between two things. I'll go into the details later. How about you show me what you got." Temyus motioned to the ring and Blazer walked over. When he stepped into the ring, an armoured ape wielding a large battle axe appeared right in front of him. "Take it out without using your breath."

The ape raised his axe and swung down, but Blazer was able to dodge it. The axe was stuck in the ground and Blazer decided to take advantage of it. He ran behind the ape and was ready to strike. He raised his claw and was about to slash, but was knocked onto his back by an arm. The ape finally freed his axe, turned around, and raised it high above the dragon. Blazer rolled to the side, dodging another devastating attack, then quickly stood up. The ape quickly raised the axe and swung it down again, but Blazer was too fast. He ran between the legs, back flips and uses his tail blade to slice the ape in two. When Blazer turned around, the ape was gone.

"Like to show, don't you?" Temyus smirked as he walked in the ring.

"No. Plus, I wasn't trying to show off." Blazer turned around to face the white dragon.

"Okay, if you say so." Temyus faced him and stood in a fighting stance. "Now let's see how well you do against me. I'll only use two breath attacks, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna hold back."

"Heh. I don't mind." Blazer crouched in a fighting stance. "Ready when you are, Temyus."

"Then come after me. Show me what you're made of." The two dragons walked around in circles, watching each other, waiting for one to make their first move. Temyus was about to attack first, but in a split second, Blazer came charging towards him at full speed. He barely moved out the way and countered with a water blast. Blazer flipped and used his tail blade to split the attack in two, but was too late to react when Temyus came charging through the water and knocked him into a wall.

"Hey Blazer, you okay?" Temyus asked.

Blazer jut stood up, smiled and said, "Oh yeah. I can tell that this is going to be a good fight."

"Go get him Blazer! You can do it!" Necros cried out.

0-0-0-0-0

Five hours later, both dragons were breathing heavy from tiredness. Neither one were showing signs of giving up.

"Had...enough...yet...Temyus?" Blazer asked.

"Nope...not...yet. How...about...you?" Temyus said, struggling to stay up.

"No way. I ain't ready...to give up...just yet."

"Alright you two, that enough for today." Terrador let out a small chuckle then continued, "Blazer, you were incredible. I've never seen anyone fight like that before. I think you and Temyus would be great battle partners."

The two dragons slowly walked out the ring, still breathing heavily. Necros walked up to Blazer and placed her wing on him. Torch and Spyro came from the dining room and placed a bowl in front of Temyus and Blazer. Cynder came from the same place with a small bottle of water and filled the bowls.

"Okay you two, drink up." Cynder said. They were too tired to speak, but Cynder knew that they said thank you when she saw them nod.

"They certainly gave it their all." Spyro spoke.

"Even though it was practice, it looked like they were fighting to protect someone or something."

"You took the exact words right out of my mouth, Spyro." Cyril said.

"I wonder what they were trying to protect?" a female voice spoke.

Temyus quickly lifted his head from the bowl and looked towards the doorway. Blazer looked up as well and saw a blue dragoness.

On her head were two white horns about five inches long that curved back towards her spine. One eye was red and the other was blue but it was slightly lighter that her scales. The end of her tail looked like an icicle but was shaped as Blazer's tail blade, except hers was slightly larger than his.

"Who's that?" Blazer whispered to Temyus.

"Aradia...my...friend." Temyus said. Blazer knew that he hesitated a bit when he answered.

"_What are you trying to hide, Temyus?"_ Blazer thought to himself.

* * *

**New characters and guess what? They belong to someone else. I had permission from them.**

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © to my good buddy, ****Chaosdragon33**** (look for him on Deviant Art)**

**Story, other characters, and ideas © Midnight (my final reminder, I'm on Deviant Art and I am known as Blazer-X-27 there)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Temyus had hesitated a bit when he said that Aradia was just a friend. He hoped that Blazer hadn't noticed it, but he felt a nudge from him.

"Uh, Temyus? You don't have to hide it. I can tell that she's your girlfriend."

Temyus was a bit surprised at what he heard.

"I hesitated didn't I?" Temyus asked.

Blazer simply nodded in response and looked down at his bowl to see it was dry.

"_Man, I must've been real thirsty."_ Blazer thought. He looked back up at the blue dragoness who walked over to Temyus.

"Hello Aradia. Where were you?" Temyus asked.

"Temyus I told you I had to do some errands." Aradia kissed him on the head.

"Well I didn't hear you. I was still asleep." Temyus yelped when she nipped his snout. "That wasn't necessary. Oh! Before I forget, Aradia, this is Blazer X. Blazer X, meet Aradia."

"Glad to meet you." Blazer greeted.

"If you hurt him, I'm coming for you Blazer." Before Blazer could react, Aradia then added, "Just kidding. It's nice to meet you too." Everyone had laughed, but little did they know, his bracer was glowing. No one had noticed it because Necros had her tail wrapped around it.

Blazer felt his paw going numb and tried to shake it off.

Necros was wondering why he was doing that. Blazer told her that she was cutting off the blood flow in his paw.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know that I was squeezing you." She unwrapped his paw, but the bracer however, gave off a very faint glow. Terrador saw this, then looked over to Aradia. He was beginning to think that Blazer had to fight against her.

0-0-0-0-0

Later that night, everyone but the guardians was asleep. Necros was tossing and turning which woke up Blazer. He shook her trying to wake her up from the nightmare.

"Necros. Necros, open your eyes! Wake up!" Blazer quietly shouted without alarming the other dragons in the temple. She snapped her eyes wide open and gasped as if she was being strangled by someone.

"Are you okay, Necros?" He was concerned about what's wrong with her. Earlier, she nearly squeezed the life out of his paw and now, she was having a nightmare.

"It's okay Blazer. It's just a bad dream." Necros started to sweat a bit. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to go through with the watch." Blazer was doing his best to comfort her. She turned her head slightly towards him. "You can always send somebody else-"

"That's okay Blazer, really." Necros quickly cuts off Blazer. She didn't want him to be involved with whatever she has to encounter.

"So, where are you heading tomorrow morning?"

Necros thought about not answering the question at first, but when she saw how concerned Blazer was, she said, "Crimson Canyon. It'll take about a week for me to get there." He could see it on her face. She was afraid of something and she didn't want to drag him into it.

"Necros, if there's anything you want to talk about, just remember, you have friends to help you out. Me, Spyro, Cynder, Torch, the guardians and everyone else are all here for you."

Necros smiled with relief once she heard those words fly from Blazer's mouth. She thanks him before they finally went back to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Necros packed a few items before she left. She wanted to say something to Blazer before she left but he was gone when she woke up. On the way towards the exit, Aradia had stopped her.

"Morning Necros. Have you seen Temyus anywhere?" She asked.

"No, I haven't seen him. What about Blazer? Have you seen him?"

"Well, I did see him earlier this morning. He said that he had to step out for a while." Both dragons went their separate ways afterwards. When Necros reached outside, she became startled by a familiar voice.

"You're just gonna leave for a week without saying goodbye?" To her surprise, she saw Blazer appear from behind a large tree.

"Now why would I do something like that?" She smirked as they both laughed a bit.

"I know you promised to protect me no matter what happens. You said that when we met in Avalar. But I want you to sit this one out please. I'll be back before you know it." Necros gave a soft kiss on his forehead and took to the air. Blazer just stood there and watched as she disappeared in the clouds. He then felt a burning sensation at the end of his tail which made him yelp. He turned around to see Temyus chuckling.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes now." Blazer was about to lash out, but was stop when he was asked, "So, you like her don't ya?" Temyus shot water at Blazer's smoking tail. He couldn't help but laughed when he saw his eyes widen and his jaw halfway open.

"Uh...well...we're just friends. I'm not sure if she has plans for a relationship with me." Blazer was trying to explain it as best as he could.

"You sure you're not-"

"KNOCK IT OFF TEMYUS!" Blazer snapped. He gave a heavy sigh and told Temyus about how they met up in Avalar and what happened there.

"I see. So you made a promise to her." Temyus said.

"By the way, where is Crimson Canyon?"

0-0-0-0-0

A few hours away from Warfang, Necros was flying high above the clouds and in them to avoid any possible enemies watching from the ground as she headed for Crimson Canyon.

"_So far so good. No sign of trouble."_ Necros thoughts was interrupted by a whistling sound from behind. She turned around to see who was behind her. Before she could react, she was hit by an ice ball and fell to the earth where she laid unconscious in a small crater. A large dragon near the crash site and gave off a slight chuckle.

"Necros the death dragoness. You will do nicely." A portal opened up underneath both dragons. They sank down into it and it closed.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © Chaosdragon33**

**Story, other characters, ideas © Midnight**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. I've working on the "Spyro: Colliding Worlds" story. I kept redoing the next chapter for it and I nearly forgot that I still had to import my chapters of "The Midnight Dragon" from Deviant Art. So...not much else to say. Enjoy the chapter(s).

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

Back on Earth, Ex-officer Stone and Officer Talons continued their search for Blazer X's body. The search had been going on for days, but they had no luck.

"Stone...this is starting to become hopeless." Talons complained as she scratches the back of Rex's ears.

"I know, but I refuse to quit." Stone said as he paced back and forth near the edge. At the same time, he was thinking about where the body could have disappeared to. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a cruiser approaching. The driver was none other than Officer Storm.

"What are you two doing out here?" Storm forcefully asked as he stepped out the vehicle. Stone and Talons turned to each other, raising their brow. They weren't expecting him to appear. "ANSWER ME!" Storm barked. He was starting to grow impatient.

Stone knew that he was in no position to talk. Even though he's friends with Storm, he would not hesitate to put them behind bars. There was silence for a few seconds until Talons spoke out.

"Stone and I believe that the kid is still alive down there. We are trying to search for him."

Storm was confused by this. Why would they search for a body that was no longer there? It really didn't make any sense to him.

"Oooookayyy...so who-"

"I did. It was my idea to find him." Something in Stone's gut was saying that what he did was probably a bad idea.

"Why search for a body that's no longer there?" Storm asked.

"Because I know it didn't disappear on its own. The ground was wet when-" Stone was interrupted when he noticed dark thunder clouds rolling towards them.

"What was the weather forecast for today?"

"It's supposed to be sunny all day. I don't know what's going on, but let's get outta here." Talons spoke out to the guys. They all ran to the cars, but something had caught them off guard. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning split and struck the cruisers, causing them to explode. The shockwave was so powerful that it sent everyone flying over the roadside. As they plummeted to their doom, they knew that this was the end for them…or so they thought.

0-0-0-0-0

Necros woke up from the impact. Her vision was blurry, but quickly became clear. She tried to stand up, but she was too weak; the impact of the ice ball surged through her body.

"Where the hell am I?" She craned her neck back and saw iron bars. Using whatever energy she had left, Necros stood up and slowly walked over. She was only ten meters away when something pulled her back. She looked back and saw a green line connected to a crystal in the middle of the room and around her neck was some kind of necklace that looked like a snake. She struggled to remove it, but it refused to budge. She continued until someone spoke.

"Forget it. It ain't gonna come off like that." Necros looked up and saw a dragon with a black body and a crimson chest.

"Let me out or-"

"Or what? You're completely defenseless. Your powers are sealed and even if I let you go, you'd die."

"What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?" Necros was starting to become frustrated.

The dragon gave off a chuckle before saying, "My, you really are cute when you're angry...as always."

Necros was in awe when he said those words. She looked him in his blood red eyes and became shocked by who she was talking to.

"DARRIUS?"

"Heh. Took you long enough. But I'm touched. You still remember me after all these years." Darrius said.

"Don't get any funny ideas. Where am I and why did you bring me here?" Necros gritted her teeth and glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"You're in a prison cell. DURH!"

This really ticked off Necros for she tried to lash out after him, but the tethered line kept her distant. Darrius was enjoying every second as he grinned and watched her going out of control. Eventually, she stopped and Darrius resumed.

"Finished? Good. Now as I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me, I didn't bring you here, but you are needed for a resurrection."

Necros continued to glare at him, but she was now hiding her expression. Fear. When he said that she was going to be used, her stomach tightened.

"Who needs me?"

"You'll have to wait three weeks." Darrius said with a smile as he walked away.

"What happens in three weeks?" Necros was curious of what will happen. Darrius paused and looked back with an evil smirk on his face.

"You'll see my love. You'll see." Darrius answer.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU? I DON'T WANT YOU! I HATE YOU!" Necros snapped.

Darrius just stood there and laughed. "My, such strong words. Keep it up Necros. You're just giving me more than enough reason to like you." Darrius laughed again as he left the dungeon and locked the door.

Necros was now alone, defenseless, and frightened. Darrius, however, was still outside and she can hear him talking to a guard.

"Round up a few of your men and make sure no one enters Crimson Canyon. IF YOU ALL SCREW THIS UP, HEADS ARE GONNA BE ROLLING!"

Necros walked over to a dark corner and lay down.

"_This is gonna be a VERY long three weeks. I wish Blazer X was here to save me."_ She thought to herself before she closed her eyes and sleeps.

0-0-0-0-0

It's been almost five days since Necros left. Blazer may not have shown it on his face, but during training, it was a dead giveaway. His performance was messy and he was banged up a few times. His focus was more towards Necros. He couldn't help thinking that she's in danger.

Aradia was watching Blazer walk away from the ring. She was beginning to think that he had feelings for Necros.

Spyro was watching the whole thing in another room. He and Aradia glanced at each other before they parted. They knew that Blazer was itching to go out and find Necros.

"_This must be really difficult for him."_ Spyro thought.

0-0-0-0-0

Later that night, Blazer was in his dreams, but this dream was different from the ones he had. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was a light blue room. He couldn't see his paws or the floor because of the fog under him.

"Where am I now?" Blazer continued to look around the room in hopes of finding something or someone. A shimmer caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He then noticed an outline of what looked like a dragon, but he wasn't too sure of it. _"Freeee..."_ a dark malice voice nearly caused Blazer to jump right out of his scales. "WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Blazer barked. _"I shall be freeeee..."_ The cloaked figure jumped at Blazer.

0-0-0-0-0

When Blazer woke up, his heart was racing and he was sweating bullets. He looked around the bedroom, hoping that what he encountered in his dreams didn't come to life. With a sigh of relief, he got up and walked out to the balcony. It was still the middle of the night and he was on full alert. He looked up in the sky and watched the stars light up the night.

"Necros, wherever you are, I'm not going to break my promise." Blazer quietly spoke out in the air. He was worried about her and just couldn't let it go. Eventually, he closed his eyes and fell asleep where he was.

0-0-0-0-0

On White Isle, Ignitus was in the library reading Blazer's book. Something about it had seemed different.

"I don't understand. I've read his book countless times and yet, there are numerous pages blank." Ignitus then heard a loud thud behind him. He craned his neck back and saw a book.

"What's this?" Ignitus questioned himself. The book floated towards Ignitus and opened. Ignitus was baffled by what he saw.

"By the ancestors, what is this?" Were the only words that float from his mouth as he continued reading.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight

* * *

If you like it, fave it, R & R it, and that's it...PLZ. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

A week and a half went by and Blazer couldn't take it anymore. His training has greatly improved over time, but he still had the same feeling when Necros left. He knows she's in trouble and is waiting for him to rescue her. He started to walk around in circles in the training area, frustrated at the situation.

"Grrraaaahhh! I can't take this anymore!" A wooden dummy appeared and Blazer slashed it. Then another one appeared and that on was mowed down by a frustrated dragon. This process continued for a good half hour. He calms down a bit, allowing himself to think. He slowly walked over to the balcony and sat on his haunches as he watched the day go by. _Perhaps...I should, _Blazer thought to himself as he closed his eyes and remembers the day Necros left.

0-0-0-0-0

*Blazer's Flashback*

"Where's Crimson Canyon?" Blazer had asked Temyus who gave him a concerned look.

"Why are you...wait a sec. Are you serious about this, Blazer?" He asked. Blazer knew he'd feel bad if he broke his promise and he wasn't planning on doing so.

"I know it sounds crazy, but should anything happen to Necros at Crimson Canyon, well...then I..." His voice had trailed off, but Temyus understood what he was trying to say.

"You are willing to go that far just to keep your promise?" Blazer nodded in response. Temyus had thought about telling him where Crimson Canyon was. Seeing as to how determined and honest the blue dragon was, Temyus smiled then said, "Crimson Canyon is directly East from Warfang. I'll pack your stuff and leave them in the bushes, but I think you should work on your combat skills before you go. You're still a bit shaky in some areas. When you're ready to leave, be sure to fly in the night." Blazer didn't understand why he had to leave in the night, but the white dragon caught on and said, "You're less likely to be seen in the night because of your color. So therefore, you have the upper hand against enemies in the dark. And one more thing, be careful when hiding in the shadows. It's slightly possible for you to be spotted."

*End Flashback*

0-0-0-0-0

Nightfall finally came and the moons shone bright. Blazer flew down from the balcony to the spot where he had talk to Temyus. He searched the bushes until he found a small bag that Temyus had packed for him. Inside, he found two red crystals, two green crystals, two blue crystals, and two viles of healing water. There were also a few fruits for him to snack on along the way. In his mind, he knew that there would be consequences upon returning back to the others after leaving without notice, but that didn't matter. All that matters is his friend and his promise.

The sound of footsteps instantly made him freeze. He watched from the corner of his eye and spotted four mole guards just a few inches away from him. His heart nearly stopped when one of them paused and looked in his direction.

From where the mole was standing, he could only see an outline of something near the bushes.

Seconds later, the mole finally left as Blazer let out a long sigh. Not wasting any time, he quickly tied the bag and looked around to make sure he wasn't seen. As he crouch down, he unfolded is wings, leaped into the air and flew off into the night sky.

0-0-0-0-0

Back in the cell of Crimson Canyon, Necros was struggling to break free from the force that shackled her. She tried to fire her ice breath, but the only thing that escaped her mouth was a puff of air. Eventually she just gave up and waited for a miracle to happen. She looked down at her talons. They were dull and slightly worn down from trying to remove the crystal that slightly protruded from the ground. On the floor, her claw marks surrounded the crystal. She was about to think of something when the sound of an old rusty door pulled her away from her mind. Darrius then appeared in front of her cell gate as she watched him with a hateful glare.

"My dear Necros. How are you on this lovely weather tonight?" Darrius smirked as she watched Necros answered back with a hateful growl. "You know, if you don't like to sleep by yourself, I'm always available." Necros mind was filled with rage and fear.

"I'd rather be in my grave that to be with you, you sick bastard." She spread open her wings and gave off a sinister growl that sent a chill down his spine.

He chuckled as she continued to watch daggers at the crazed dragon. He was enjoying everything about her; the way she acted towards him, the threats. He was still smiling at her before he spoke out.

"Surely, there must be a way to show my love to you." Darrius continued.

"Well, there are two things that might work." He perked his head up, eager to hear what she had in mind.

"Oh really? What exactly are they?" He walked closer to the cell bars.

"Drop dead and STAY DEAD!" Necros spat at him.

Darrius simply sighed and wiped his snout with his paw.

"You play hard to get. But don't worry, for I have a better way of showing how much I love you." He gave her a sly wink as he walked off. "I'll see you next week gorgeous."

Necros was left alone once again. Her mind was filled with hatred and disgust. Her thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"Necros was your name, right?" Her scales nearly stood on its ends from the sound.

"Who are you? Where are you?" She walked as far as she could to the bars before the eerie green tether held her back.

"My name is Amber."

0-0-0-0-0

Blazer was flying fast as if he was a star shooting across the night blue sky. He watched the ground below to see if there were any enemies that were out and about. Luckily, he spotted none. He was nearing the spot where he met Necros for the first time.

_Guess I should rest up a bit,_ he thought to himself. As he neared the waterfall, he came to a stop when he heard leaves rustling from the tree he was flying towards. He readied himself as he landed near the tree. After surveying the area, he slowly moved closer to the tree. Seconds after he reached it, he was suddenly tackled and was pinned down.

"Hehe. Gotcha Blazer." He looked up at the one that tackled him as his eyes widen in shock.

"Ember? What the hell?" Blazer scolded. Ember simply smiled and got off the blue dragon, allowing him to stand.

"So you finally decided to come over and visit me. How sweet of you. Although, I was kinda expecting for Spyro to come, but you're just as cute as him." Ember stepped closer to him until her nose came in contact with his. Blazer's cheeks began to flush, but it was well hidden in the night.

"Uh...actually...I was...um..." His stammering made the pink dragoness giggle. As she closed her eyes and her lips neared his, he quickly spoke out. "Necros' in trouble." This made the dragoness' jaw drop. "I'm heading to Crimson Canyon to save her." Ember was shock by what she heard. Or was she? Blazer couldn't help but laugh when a fly flew in her mouth. He fell on his back and laughed a little harder until a large shadow loomed over him. When he had noticed it, he looked up.

"We meet again...midnight dragon."

Blazer's eyes widen and his iris shrank.

"Oh...shit."

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Hydralin! What do you want this time?" Blazer prepared himself as he watches the hydra circle around him.

"I want to pay you back for what you did to me last time." Hydralin glares at him then turn his attention to Ember, who still had her mouth open. "What happened to you?"

She finally snaps out of her trance when she noticed a large burn mark on his chest.

"Hydralin, what did you do to Blazer that made him so mad?" Ember asked. She was waiting for an answer, but instead, the two males raised their brow at each other before turning back to the pink dragoness.

"Wait, you know this guy Ember?" They asked her.

"Yes. I met Blazer in the dragon city and I met Hydralin trying to swallow Cynder whole." Ember noticed a yawn from the blue dragon. His energy was drained from his flight. Normally, it would take a few days to fly from Warfang to Avalar, but since the life of his friend is a stake, he did it in one night.

"What? Cynder being eaten?" His eyelids were slowly closing.

"I'll tell you in the morning, but right now, you two should get some sleep. And this time, please try not to kill each other." The guys glared at each other before they separated.

"_That hydra is up to no good. Better be careful."_ He thought to himself as he watched him lie underneath a tree on the other side of the waterfall. Ember was nowhere to be seen. He then let out a huge yawn before his eyelids fell over his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0

Necros was struggling to reach the cell gate to see who it was she was talking to, but the tether was choking her as she continued to move forward. She was almost out of air and decided that it wasn't a good idea to find out who Amber is.

"Please, do not do that." Amber spoke out. Necros was lying flat on her belly, regaining her lost breath from the choking. She looked up at the cell across from hers, thinking that that's the only way for her to notice what she did.

"Yes Necros. I'm in the cell across from you. You can't see me because I'm invisible." A small light causes Necros to shield her eyes behind her wing. When the light finally died down, she peeked from under her wing and saw a white dragoness that almost looks like Cynder, except this one has two horns and they were three inches longer than Cynder's. Her horns, wing membrane, eyes, and underbelly had a sky blue color. Necros stood as she watched the white dragon in awe.

"I've been here for nearly three months. All I know is that I'm needed for a resurrection. Just like you, I too, have no clue as to who we are bringing back into this world." Necros just stood still as all of this info was soaking in her. She opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She was trying to listen out for any sounds other than her and Amber communicating.

"Amber was it?" The white dragoness nodded. "How come Darrius didn't seal off your powers?" Necros waited for an answer, but instead, all she heard were claws tapping on the floor.

"You should sleep now. Darrius won't bother you. Trust me." As soon as Amber said those words, she turned invisible and Necros dove in the dark corner of her cell and slept.

0-0-0-0-0

The next day, Hydralin was the first to wake up as the sun rays hit his face. Only his side heads were asleep until he shook them awake. All three heads then looked over to the tree where Blazer slept. His vision was a bit blurry, but he was able to notice another dragon sleeping in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Ember right in front of Blazer.

"_Wonder how the kid is gonna react?"_ He thought to himself, but didn't have to wait long to find out.

Blazer woke up from a gentle warm breeze that made his body tingle. His vision became blurry, but was able to fix that with a few blinks. Once he was able to see, he reared back his head when he saw Ember was sleeping in front his face. On top of that, he nearly yelped when he felt a tug on his tongue. He looked down and noticed that their tongues were tied together.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Blazer shouted, causing Ember to stir. On the other side of the waterfall, Hydralin was laughing so loud that she woke up.

"Morning Blazer." Ember sat up and smiled before she leaned over and tried to kiss his lips, but was pushed away.

"I see Ember has you in a love knot." They both turn in the direction of the voice and saw a red dragon appearing from the bushes. "Now how the hell did this happen?" Ember just sat there watching the dragon walk up to them and struggles to separate their tongues.

At the same time, Hydralin walked towards the group of dragons. "I might be able to answer that, but don't you think you should tell him who you are?" He asked as he gave Blazer a hard slap on the back.

"Oh yeah, my bad. The name's Flame. You must be Blazer X." Blazer reared his head back, freeing his tongue from the knot that Flame had nearly finished untying. He was surprised at how quickly he knew his name.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?"

The red dragon simply laughed, then he answered, "Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Ember couldn't stop talking about how you and Spyro almost look alike."

Blazer shot a glance at the pink dragoness and shook his head before facing Flame again.

"Well Flame, now that we have the introductions out the way, I'm gonna take my leave." Before he could take flight, Flame grabbed his tail stopped him.

"Wait, where are you going in such a rush?" Flame pulled Blazer back, preventing his early departure. Ember and Hydralin watched the tug of war scene continue before it finally ended.

The blue dragon heaved a heavy sigh and said, "I'm going to save a friend of mine in Crimson Canyon and I am going to do it...alone." Blazer pulled his tail free from Flame's grip and quickly took flight. He could hear the others calling his name, but he just ignored them and continued moving through the air.

"Does he not know the dangers that lurk in that place?" Ember snapped. Flame and Hydralin looked at each other and then backed away slowly. It wasn't long before they decided to take flight and follow Blazer.

0-0-0-0-0

Blazer was a fast flyer, but he could feel his energy fading every time his wings beat against the air. He nearly lost control of his flight as he nearly fell from the sky. Quickly regaining control of his flight, he let out a sigh and looked down. He was completely speechless when he saw Hydralin, Flame, and Ember flying up from underneath him. He didn't want to find out why they were following him and he didn't want them to. Using whatever strength he had left, he flew higher and above the clouds. He could hear them calling over his heavy breathing as he continued to fly faster, pushing his wings and his body to its limits. Eventually, he began to slow down from exhaustion until his body gave out and began to plummet to the earth below. Unknown to the others, Blazer was falling at an incredible speed. One head from the hydra looked up and noticed it, but was too late to react when Blazer slammed into Flame and Ember. All Hydralin could see was a blue blur zoom past him and land near a river. Not wasting any time, he flew down below to make sure everyone was alright.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The day seemed to move slowly for the dragons in Warfang. Spyro and Cynder were outside on a balcony watching the birds soar through the air, Torch and Temyus were sparring against each other while Aradia watched the fight. The guardians however, were a bit worried. They all sat around the Vision Pool, discussing the problem.

"I have not seen Blazer X all day. He's probably worried about Necros." Terrador said as he peered down at the water.

"I cannot blame him, but he is right. Necros is indeed in danger." Cyril stood up and strolled towards the doorway.

"Where are you going, Cyril?" Volteer asked. Cyril slowed his pace and answered, "I'm going to check on the young lad." He continued to walk further away until Terrador's voice boomed through the halls.

"I don't think that won't be necessary. I'm sure he's sleeping. After all, he does not fully understand his powers after what had happened a few days ago with Aradia."

Cyril stopped and thought about it. Perhaps the earth guardian was right. Perhaps Blazer was still feeling a bit drained from using his midnight beam and needed to rest. The ice guardian just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the others.

_I hope the young lad is alright._ He thought.

0-0-0-0-0

"Ow! Cut that out Ember!" Blazer snapped.

"Quit whining already! There's no other way for me to heal you fast!" Ember tried to get close to him, but every time she got pushed back, her claws would accidentally scratch his open wound at the back of his neck.

"You've already kissed me once and I didn't like it. I don't need another!" He pushes her back into a tree where Flame watched the conflict.

"Would you rather have a guy kiss you?" She glared at Blazer with a smirk.

He gritted his teeth and crouched down in a fighting stance as he watched her with bloodshot eyes.

"I should gut you and watch your body rot!" He ran at high speed towards dragoness, almost leaving an illusion of himself behind.

Flame and Ember barely had time to dodge as the blue blur smashed through the tree, scattering blue flaming splinters everywhere. Both dragons were awestruck when they looked at the spot of where the tree was.

"Note to self: NEVER make him mad. NEVER!" They looked up to see that it was Hydralin who spoke out. He landed near Ember and started to run in the same direction Blazer ran to. "I don't trust him, but I think we should follow him."

Before he could go further in the forest, Flame spoke up, "By the way, how did that knot happen?" He asked.

The hydra stopped and laughed for a few seconds before he said, "It's real funny. He was sleeping so deeply that he didn't know Ember walked up to him and-" He yelped when Ember bit down on his tail.

"Can we just find him before he dies?" She went ahead, leaving the two guys behind. _This place seems familiar, _she thought.

0-0-0-0-0

Blazer skidded to a halt and started to cough up blood. He knew that he was pushing himself closer to death. Blood ran down his spine and sometimes over his face when he lowers his head. Every breath he takes, he could feel his blood burning in his throat. His body wanted to rest, but his will kept him going. He coughed up more blood, but the sound was followed by a twig snap. He spun around to see where it came from, but saw nothing. He then opened his wings, which flopped down to the ground. Due to the quick loss of blood, he couldn't flap his wings and they felt heavy. He folded his wings and continued forward. As he kept on walking further into the forest, a few tree leaves fell in front of him. As soon as he looked up, he was ambushed by griffins. They surrounded him, preventing his escape.

_Crap! Now what do I do,_ Blazer thought as he watched for any movements from them and hoped that they would not attack. It was not long until he locked eyes with a larger griffin. _That must be their leader,_ He thought. _Take him out and the others should leave._

He kept on watching the creatures surrounding him as they slowly close in on him. His left legs gave away and one of the griffins from behind took advantage of the situation.

"Big mistake buddy!" The blue dragon back flips and uses his tail blade to split the griffin in two. Once the other saw their bloody comrade fall to the ground, they all attacked at the same time. It was too late for them to realize their mistake when Blazer spun in a circle firing his midnight beam, turning them into stone. He spun around again and fired ice bullets, turning the statues into dust. All that was left was the leader of the pack. "Alright, start talking. Who are you and what the hell do you want?" He watched the griffin leader to see what would happen next.

The only answer he received was, "If you value your life, you shall not enter Crimson Canyon."

Blazer laughed but stopped to regain his breath.

"I don't think so. Did you not see what I did to your friends?" He glared at the creature. "If you value YOUR life, then you will lead me to Crimson Canyon. No questions asked."

The griffin laughed at the dragon's threat. When he looked in front, he saw Blazer charging at full speed. He grabbed him with his beak and bit down on the neck. Blazer screamed in pain when he realized that he was biting down on the open cut. The griffin smiled and bit down harder as he enjoyed the bitter taste of blood spurting down his throat. The dragon screamed louder when he felt the beak digging deeper and widening the cut. Just before the pain could get worse, a fireball slammed into the griffin's face, releasing Blazer from his deadly grip.

"Another day you little whelp. Another day..." The griffin flew out of the forest while Blazer laid in his own pool of blood. His world slowly became dark as he struggles to see where the attack came from. He was able to see two dragons running towards him.

"Flame...E-Emb-er..." He said before he blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0

Nightfall came as the moonlight shines down on the scales of Blazer, who finally awakened, but only to see Ember's face hovering over his.

"Don't even think about it." He mumbled. When he said that, he received a hard slap in the back of his head. He growled in pain as Ember walked over to where Flame and Hydralin sat. They were talking about how she got her tongue tied up with Blazer's own. _Damn woman! What the hell is wrong with you,_ he thought to himself. He just shrugged his shoulders and went to sleep.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I'm halfway done with importing my chapters. Hope you guys and gals enjoy the story.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15**

Blazer woke up the next day and noticed Ember was sleeping next to him with her wing draped over his back. He thought about shaking her off, but something changed his mind.

"She was with you the whole night saving your sorry butt. The least you could do for her is say thank you, you bastard." Hydralin said.

Flame didn't like how the words came out and was about to warn him about what happened yesterday.

Blazer noticed it and spoke out, "He's right Flame. I've been pretty much acting like an ass around you guys." He looked down at the pink dragoness sleeping quietly next to him. "Especially to Ember." The sun beamed down on her face and she began to stir. "You guy should go find some food for us. I'm gonna stay here and talk to her."

The red dragon and hydra nodded in agreement and left. At the same time, Ember woke up and stretched her body. She saw Blazer looking at the ground with a sadden look on his face. She wanted to hurt him badly for what he said and did to her, but she was too nice to do something like that to him.

"Blazer, is something wrong?" Her calm and soothing voice caught his attention.

He turned to her with a smile and said, "I'm alive and well. All thanks to you."

She nuzzled his chin and was expecting him to push her away, but he didn't.

"You didn't push me away. Is something wrong?" She felt his warm breath as he let out a sigh before he slowly pulled his head away from her.

"Ember, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. When I first met everyone, I was happy to meet you all. But when you started to do those flirtatious acts around me, well...I pretty much felt uncomfortable. When you tackled me that night in Avalar, I was really startled when you tried to kiss me." He paused when she licked his cheek. He blushed a bit but it was well hidden in his blue scales. "I like you as a friend and I don't like it when women try and throw themselves on me. I'm pretty sure Spyro feels the same way about you, but the point is..." Before he could finish his sentence, Ember placed her tail over his lips. "I understand how you feel and I forgive you." She looked around and realized Flame and Hydralin were missing. Blazer watched her as she twisted her head left and right. "They're out hunting for food. I told them that I would stay and talk to you." His words made her sigh in relief as she sat up. She looked up at the clouds while the sun shined on her back. He got up and started to walk off. "C'mon Ember. I can't leave you here while I go for a drink."

0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later, they came to a calm river where they were able to quench their thirst. The water was nice and cool with each gulp they took. Blazer enjoyed it the most; for it had wet his dry throat that he had gotten from not drinking. Only the sound of the flowing water can be heard, but little did they know, that a small light was watching them from above.

"Blazer, do you have the feeling like we're being watched?" Ember asked.

Blazer looked around to see if they were really being watched. All he could see were trees, bushes, and grass.

"No. It must be your imagination, Ember. I'm not sensing a thing at the moment." He replied with confidence. He took a few more gulps and suggested that they should head back to Flame and Hydralin. But before they could take five steps, two griffins flew past the dragons in an attempt to remove their heads. Luckily for them, they barely dodged and killed them with their breath attacks.

"That was too easy." Ember said.

"Oh yeah? Guess what? It's gonna get a lot harder." Blazer said as they looked behind them to see an army of griffins glaring down at them. "Looks like we'll have to fight our way through." He lowers himself into a fighting stance and spreads open his wings. "Let's give them hell!"

Both dragons roared as they charged towards their attackers.

0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere in another part of the forest, Flame and Hydralin were out hunting for food. So far, they haven't found anything but trees. Every step they took, Flame would look serious and continuously shift his eyes left and right.

"Flame, you okay?" Hydralin waited for a response, but got no answer in return. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm gonna tell you straight up. We are NOT being followed."

Seconds after he had said that, they heard a loud screeching sound from above. They looked up and saw nothing, but when they looked back down, they were surrounded by angry griffins that were ready to fight.

"Griffins! When did they get here?"

"We'll worry about that later Hydralin. Let's focus on what we have here." The hydra and dragon readied themselves as they fought for survival.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Blazer X and Ember were doing a great job in the fight. So far, half of the griffin army were dead. The fight was taking its toll on the dragons as they grew more and more tired.

"DANG! These guys are like cockroaches! We keep on squishing them and more appear!" Blazer was almost gasping for air when he spoke, and he was right. Every time they killed off a few griffins, more would appear out of nowhere and start attacking. He dodges the talons of a griffin and shoots an ice bullet in its face, spraying blood all over the ground and on his face. At the same time, another griffin snuck up behind him and tore his left wing membrane. He yelled in pain and impaled the heart of the bird with his tail blade as its blood ran down his tail. He turned his eyes over towards Ember who was struggling with the ones that were surrounding here. A griffin fell on top of her and dug its talons in her back just above the wings, slowly drawing blood.

"EMBER, NO!" Blazer swung his tail and threw the griffin into the one that had the dragoness pinned down. He ran over to her, shooting shards of ice as they tried to deliver a death blow to her. "Ember, you alright?" She was able to stand on all four without any problems. "There's too many of them. We have to run."

Ember turned to him and said, "I have to agree with you. But were too tired, plus you can't fly here." She shot a sparkler at a flying griffin that missed with its wing attack and. The attack was bright and that gave Blazer and idea.

"Ember, I want you to use that breath. Try to make it big." He said over the screeches of the dying griffin that flew into a tree.

Ember opened her jaws wide as a small light grew larger. Once it was big enough, she released her attack and exploded when it slammed into the ground.

The griffins knew what was coming as some tried to evade the attack by hiding behind trees. The others that were out in the open used their wings as a shield, but that didn't work out too well. The griffins that were out in the open were burnt to nothing by the blinding light. When the light died down, the griffins that were in hiding stepped out, but only to find that the two dragons were gone.

0-0-0-0-0

Hydralin had no problems taking on the griffins. All three heads simultaneously broke the neck of three griffins. They smiled and threw all three in different directions into the pack.

Flame had slit the throat of a griffin and tossed it to the side as blood continued to spill. He grabbed a talon of a griffin that dove after him and ripped it off. Lots of blood gushed from the bird as it screeched in pain and flew into the hydra, who ripped it into three pieces.

Flame, with the bloody claw in mouth, charged after the rest. Using his claws and the one he tore off earlier, he slashed and gutted all that stood in his way while Hydralin burned, zapped, and froze any griffins that dodged the red dragon's attack. In the end, there were piles of dead bodies lay in a heap, some with their guts hanging out, and some were in a warm pool of blood.

"Ha! Didn't even break a sweat!" Hydralin spoke out. Their attention was caught when they heard a surviving griffin struggles to stand up. His underbelly was covered in blood and had three scar marks across his closed right eye.

The griffin jerked his head up and gasped to see the duo slowly walking closer. Out of fear, the griffin slowly backed away as they drew closer with every step. Eventually, he backed up into a tree as he stood on his hind legs with his back pressed against the trunk and his eye widen in terror, knowing that death could soon be placed upon him. His heart raced rapidly as Flame moved closer with flames flaring from the sides of his mouth, ready to burn the helpless griffin to a smouldering pile of dust. The griffin hid his face behind his wing; for he did not want to see how he would die. He would rather feel the intense pain or feel nothing at all. The sounds of the footsteps ceased but the heavy breathing of the angry dragon remained.

"What is your name?" Flame's tone was calm, but serious.

The griffin was shaking when he peaked out from under his wing and nervously answered. "A-A-Aeolus si-si-sir."

"All right Aeolus, here's the deal. We're not going to kill you, but we will if you do something me and my friends don't like. Understand?" Aeolus slightly nodded in response, but that didn't please the fire dragon.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Flame yelled but this time, he pinned the griffin against the tree with one paw.

"AAAIIIIEE! YES! YES! I UNDERSTAND!" The same time Aeolus had answered back, Blazer and Ember appears out the bushes. Both were breathing heavy when they made their getaway from the other griffins.

"Hey guys. What's going on over here?" Blazer asked as he turned his attention towards Aeolus.

"Guys, I want you all to meet Aeolus. He's going to help use whether he wants to or not." Flame smirked as he watched the griffin continue to tremble as his hind legs nearly gave away.

0-0-0-0-0

Nightfall came and everyone was enjoying their freshly cooked sheep; everyone except for Aeolus. He was too scared to eat when Flame had pinned him against the tree. He would turn away whenever the others turn to face him.

"Hey bird boy! You gonna eat that?"

He wasn't sure if Hydralin was toying with him or not, so he tossed his food over to him. Aeolus wasn't looking when he did that but he did realize that he accidentally hit one of the heads of the hydra.

"NOW YER GONNA GET IT!"

The frightened griffin stumbled to his feet and ran, but his tail was caught in the jaws of the angry hydra's head. Hydralin slammed a heavy paw down on the back of Aeolus, breaking his ribs along with his spine and pinning him to the ground. The griffin clawed the earth, desperately trying to escape, but more pressure was applied to his back.

The hydra was about to rip the head off until, "That's enough Hydralin!" Blazer spoke out. When Hydralin backed away, everyone saw Aeolus coughing up blood as he gasped for air.

"So-sorry..." His voice was raspy and more blood was pushed out when he spoke.

The hydra grunted and walked away, leaving the griffin to bathe in his own blood.

0-0-0-0-0

Everyone but Blazer and Ember were asleep. She was healing his torn wing that he had received from the fight earlier.

"There we go. All better." The dim light surrounding her paws faded as she pulled them away from his wing.

He was about to thank her when they heard Aeolus groaning in pain.

Both walked up to him and saw the blood surrounding his head had dried up, but he had some blood trickling from his beak. His eye was flowing with tears from all that had happened to him today.

"What? You two want to finish me off? Go ahead." Aeolus closed his and cried even more when he spoke his words. But something had made him open his eye.

"No. I won't kill you."

He and Ember looked at Blazer, but the griffin was surprised by these words.

"Ember, can you heal him?"

"I'll try, but the scarred eye I can't fix."

Aeolus watched Ember with a sadden look on his face and said, "It's okay. I-I-I really don't care about being blind in one eye."

She nodded and walked up to his face. The pink dragoness scooped up the griffin's head and gently pulled him closer.

"It's the fastest way for me to heal someone in your current state." Ember spoke in a soft voice and locked her lips with Aeolus' lips. The ruby heart necklace gave a soft glow as her healing magic quickly began to work. He was totally awestruck when this happened, but he didn't mind. Three minutes later, his bones were completely healed and there was no blood flowing from his beak. When they broke the kiss, he was the first to talk.

"Um...thank...you." Aeolus watched Ember's face turn red. Seconds later, Blazer came back with some leftover sheep.

"Here Aeolus. It's a bit cold, but it's cooked." He placed it on from of the griffin who simply looked at the two dragons with a confused look on his face.

"Uh...thank...you." The blue dragon smiled at him before walking off to the others to sleep, followed by Ember. As he watched the two slept away from each other, a question had popped up in his mind. _Why did you two help me,_ Aeolus thought.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

*Blazer's Dream*

"_Blazer X, the midnight dragon. You came a great distance. But you have no idea what awaits you on the other side."_ A voice spoke out in the misty void where Blazer had been when he was in Warfang. He looked around to find where it came from. _"You're risking your life to save one worthless dragon? Pathetic. You fought a griffin and nearly died. If your stupid dragon buddies hadn't shown up in time, your head would've been long gone. And now, you're helping a griffin? What the hell is wrong with you?"_

Blazer couldn't take these words anymore and snapped as his whole body was shrouded in a dark blue aura.

"What do you know about friends? What do you know about all this? Tell me now! Who the fucking hell are you?" He flared his nostrils and his eyes were slit like a cat. There was a long silence in the empty void; total silence except for the deep breathing the blue dragon was doing. His eyes returned to normal a short while after his aura had disappeared. He kept a serious look on his face as he listened out for any faint sounds other than his breathing. He was just about to give up when his senses spiked. He looked down and saw the mist rolling away. He spun around and to his surprise, the mist was taking form of a dragon head.

"_So many questions, so much hate, anger, pain. You're one stubborn ass, Blazer."_ The head circled the dragon as he continues to talk. _"Do you want to save your bitchy girlfriend? Do you wish to know who I am? Do you wish to know everything about this world, the midnight dragons, your life, and that crappy toy you so call a bracer?"_

The head locked eyes with Blazer's eyes. Neither one was intimidated by each other's stare.

"My answer is yes and there is nothing you can say or do to make me think otherwise!" He fired his midnight beam and the head dissipated. The mist surrounded his legs and the sounded of a low growl echoed through the void.

"_Hmph! You foolish dragon. You've just sealed your fate."_ Misty tentacles grabbed his legs and slowly pulled him down.

"Gah! What the hell?" Blazer tried to break free and started to flap his wings, but they were caught by the tentacles. He then swung his tail blade to free his wings, but it wasn't long before his tail got caught. He was pulled down even faster when he struggled and was already up to his neck in the mist.

"_All you care will suffer. Soon, you will realize that it's too late to correct your mistakes. Sooner than you think, punk..."_ These were the last words he heard before he was swallowed up by the mist.

*End Dream*

0-0-0-0-0

Blazer woke up as he nearly yelled in fright when he reared his head back with his eyes wide open, but quickly closed one when the sun hit him. He was breathing heavy and was sweating bullets. He took his paw and buried his face in it and sighed.

"Fucking asshole. Just exactly who are you?" He quietly mumbled to himself. He felt many eyes staring at him and that made his spine crawl. He looked to the side and sure enough, everyone was staring at him.

Flame and Hydralin were about to fight Aeolus and Ember was in between trying to prevent the outbreak. The blue dragon stood up and walked off.

"I'm going for a drink. I'll be fine." He said before disappearing into the forest.

The hydra turned to the griffin and motioned his head, telling him to follow the dragon.

_Anywhere better than here,_ Aeolus thought and ran after the blue dragon.

0-0-0-0-0

Aeolus continued to follow Blazer but he didn't see him anywhere. He looked up at the trees and saw multiple slash marks that were so deep that sap slowly oozed out. It wasn't long before he came across a few trees that had no sap oozing out its wounds. He was close, for he had heard someone yelling as if they were in pain. He moved quickly as he tried to keep quiet. Finally, he could hear the sound of a river, as well as the yelling, which was shortly followed by loud cracks. The griffin looked up and saw two trees falling towards him.

"Oh...fuck!" He quickly shielded himself with his wings. Luckily, the trees crashed beside him and dust flew up in the air. When it finally settled, he moved his back and looked at the trees next to him. He was right in between the two. He sat down and sighed in relief, but quickly tensed up when he felt someone breathing down his neck. He slowly turned around to see a very angry Blazer X. When the dragon saw Aeolus face, he calm down a bit and spoke up.

"Aeolus. What are you doing here?"

"Your hydra friend told me to check up on you."

Blazer grunted in disappointment when he heard those words.

"Ugh! Hydralin is an ass so you'll have to excuse him for now." He pulled Aeolus out from between the trees and they both walked over to the gushing water.

"Are you okay Blazer?"

The blue dragon stared at his reflection before he turned back to Aeolus.

"I know that you met us yesterday and that you may not be able to trust us entirely, but I'm trusting you not to tell the others what I'm about to tell you."

"Why not?" Blazer let out a small sigh before he answered.

"I'm not sure if they're ready to hear this."

"I don't talk much, but I won't tell anyone. Even if it kills me."

Blazer told Aeolus about his dream he had in Warfang and the one he had woke up from earlier. The story sent an icy chill down the griffin's spine.

"So whoever you were talking to in your dreams, also mentioned me? How'd I get involved in this?"

"I don't know Aeolus. But from the way the dragon had spoke, it sounded as if something bad is going to happen once I save Necros at Crimson Canyon."

Aeolus looked up and questioned. "A black dragoness with blue eyes and underbelly? Crescent like tail blade, four purple horns, and a scar on her left cheek?"

Blazer felt like his wings were about to fall right off his back when the griffin described every detail. Before he could say something, faint screeching sounds were heard far across the river.

"Sounds like your buddies are back for round two."

"Let's head back to the others."

They both ran off the same direction they came from.

0-0-0-0-0

The day was hot, but the cool breeze brought the temperature down a bit. Hydralin was napping and Flame was having a long peaceful conversation.

"Wonder what's taking those two so long?" Ember was thinking about getting up to go find Blazer X and Aeolus when the two finally ran through the bushes. This caused the hydra to jump into his fighting stance.

"Sorry I took so long. He wasn't that easy to find." Aeolus turned to Blazer and motioned his head that it was his turn to speak.

"We have a problem. It appears that the griffins are coming back for another fight. How are they appearing so sudden?" He turned to Aeolus and everyone watched as he raised his talon, which was giving off red sparks of electricity and slash through the air with incredible speed. Before them was a red portal.

"I'll explain later. Jump in guys." Everyone jump in and the portal close behind them.

Inside, Blazer began to remember something on the night he decided to leave.

0-0-0-0-0

*Blazer's Flashback*

_Temyus walked into Blazer's room and saw him sitting on the balcony staring at the moon shining down on his scales._

"_Well, are you going?" Temyus stood near the doorway._

_Blazer turned to him and answered with confidence. "I'm going tonight. But I need to know." He stepped inside and paused for a second before continuing. "How will I find Crimson Canyon? What does the place look like?"_

_Temyus smirked at him and walked close enough to whisper the details to him. "There's not much to say." He explained. "The sky has a crimson coloring there, regardless of what day it is. Also, the place is basically a labyrinth, so be careful not to get lost. And finally, watch out for the crimson crystals. Rumour has it that once you come in contact with one, all your powers and life force will be drained. It's just a rumour but still stay away from them. You're on your own from there. Good luck."_

*End Flashback*

0-0-0-0-0

When everyone exited from the portal, all except for Aeolus looked at the scenery of where they had ended up. Hydralin was the first to speak.

"Whoa. Where are we?"

Blazer looked up and saw that sky was a crimson color. He walked to the edge of a cliff and saw a deep canyon with many twists and turns. Easy enough for someone to get lost in. The last thing he saw were crystals that sparkled from the canyon walls. He then came to two conclusions. The first one, he concluded that he saw crimson crystals in the canyon and the last one, "We're here guys. We're in Crimson Canyon."

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Everyone had stepped closer to the edge where Blazer stood. His eyes were locked on the canyon walls. The crystals seemed to light the darkened floor, but it wasn't much too actually see who or what was roaming at the bottom. The howling roar of the winds nearly made everyone lose their balance.

"No wonder they named this place Crimson Canyon. Everything here is crimson." Hydralin continued to observe the landscape in amazement.

"And it stays like this all day and night." Aeolus added as he walked up next to him.

"How can you tell whether it's day or night?"

"Heheh. That's the griffins little secret." The hydra growled at him for not answering.

Everyone laughed, but Blazer inched closer to the edge. He felt some kind of force tugging at him, telling him to go ahead in.

"Okay everyone, here the plan. We stay quiet as we glide. No flapping. If you know how to do that, then you can stay in the air without falling."

There was a long silence as everyone watched the griffin, all confused by what he said. Flame was the first one to break the silence by asking.

"Okay, two questions Aeolus. 1)Why do we have to stay quiet? 2)Is that kind of flying even possible?"

"There are guards swarming all over the canyon floor. If they heard any sounds from above, they would appear out of nowhere and silence the flyer. Even if they're griffins, they won't hesitate to kill their own kind."

"How do you know that happens?" Hydralin asked with a curious and suspicious tone.

"I rather not talk about it," a hint of sorrow was detected in his voice when he lowered his face.

"That answer is not worth bringing up. As for the flying, yes it's possible. Just look at Blazer go." His eye suddenly grew wide when he realized what he just said. He rushed over to the edge and saw Blazer gliding into the canyon. Aeolus motioned his head to the others, telling them to follow him quietly.

0-0-0-0-0

Deep in the canyon labyrinth, Blazer remained silent as he swayed from side to side and gliding around the corners, letting the mysterious force pull at him. He knew the others weren't too far away from him, but paid them no mind as he turned another corner.

Aeolus and the others stayed close, but kept their distance so that they can watch the blue dragon and react to his sudden movements. The flight lasted for nearly an hour. Luckily for them, they didn't have to stay in the air for long.

Blazer turned into another corner, but this one lead to a dead end. He folded his wings and dove straight into the wall and disappeared.

Ember nearly gasped when she saw what he did. The canyon wall appeared solid, but one part of it was merely an illusion.

Aeolus, too, was surprised by what he saw. _What? A secret passage! How did he...hell with it, _He turned to the others and motioned his head towards the wall. They all nodded and folded their wings and dove into the secret passage.

0-0-0-0-0

On the way to the prison cells, Darrius thought that he had sensed something. He concluded that it was just his imagination and proceeded towards Necros' cell gate. She was sleeping in the dark corner where she always sleeps.

"Hello Necros my dear." Darrius called out to her. She woke up with a loud yawn and stretched her slender body.

"What do you want, Darrius?" She groggily asked.

"I am here to tell you two things. First of all, appears that you have some friends you never told me about. One of them seems to be going all the way for you."

She gave him a sceptical look. She wanted to jump for joy, but there was no time for celebrations just yet. Plus, she feared that he might send someone to stop him.

"And what's the second one?" Her face instantly changed from a serious look to a frightened look when Darrius gave her a sinister smirk.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	19. Chapter 19

**I consider this to be one of my worst chapters in this story so far. But that's me. Tell me what you readers think of this chapter.

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 19**

"Blazer X! What the hell were you thinking?" Hydralin was not too happy about what Blazer taking off into the canyon. "Hello! I know you can hear me! Answer my question already!"

The dragon remained silent as they walked down a long hallway. The place was so dark that they can barely see each other, but for the midnight dragon, it was almost impossible for anyone to see him.

"Everyone, stop." Blazer commanded to the group. They all came to a halt, wondering why they were stopping.

"Why are we stopping?" Flame curiously asked. "There's a torch over to your left, Flame. I need you to light it."

The red dragon let out a small puff of fire to give him a little bit of light. He looked over to the wall on his left and saw the torch. He shot a fireball at it and flames erupted from not just one torch, but from all the torches that hung from the walls.

Out of the entire group, Aeolus was surprised about what has happened so far. Gaining trust from Blazer, the secret passage, knowing that the torch was next to the fire breather, all in all, everything was going along smoothly. _The basement of Crimson Castle,_ he thought as he looked down the hall and saw a door at the far end.

"Over there guys. Let's go." The second Aeolus said that, a dark blue blur had zoomed past him and smashed down the door.

"Is Blazer always like this?"

"I'm not sure. We've only met him once. For me, it wasn't friendly at first." The griffin turned to Hydralin and noticed a large burn mark on his chest.

"I won't ask." When they all arrived to the room, everyone was shocked by what they saw. They saw not one, not three, but seven portal that lead to different parts of the castle.

"Where are we?" Blazer muttered the question. "Maze of Portals." The griffin said as he walked in front the group.

"Each portal leads to different parts of the castle. Sometimes, they can throw you back to square one. What makes this place even more annoying is that every ten seconds, the portals will randomly change to a different area. Now," He turns to a portal behind him. "Which one should we go through?"

While everyone was thinking, Ember turned to Blazer.

"Well Blazer, any idea of where to go next?" She curiously asked. He looked her in the eyes and raised his brow. "Don't give me that look. Ever since we arrived, you've been leading us further into this place."

All heads turned towards him. She was right, well, almost. How was he going to explain to them that a mysterious magical force was pulling on him? While he was thinking about how to tell them, he felt that same force pulling him to the portal behind Flame.

"Stay close and try to keep up." He ran past the red dragon and into the portal. Everyone followed behind him.

0-0-0-0-0

Necros was nervously pacing back and forth in her cell. Darrius had something for her and she knew that it wasn't going to be a very pleasant surprise and with her element sealed off, there was nothing she could do at the moment.

Amber was in the cell across from the death dragoness, thinking of a way to calm her down.

"Your friend...I can sense him. He's a midnight dragon, correct?" She asked. "Y-yeah. Why do you ask?" The black dragoness snapped out of her nervous state. The white dragoness closed her eyes for a few seconds. She then opened her eyes and smiled. "Darrius was right. This dragon is going all the way for you. But he's not alone."

"Who else is with him?" Again, the white dragoness closed her eyes and concentrated her mind.

"Two dragons, a griffin, and a hydra." Her eyes snapped open as she choked and gasped for air. "Th-there close...but I'm not sure h-h-how close. They're somewhere...in the castle."

Necros' eyes were beginning to water. For she had smiled at the good news that was heard. "Thank you Amber. You should rest now. Try and get back all your lost energy."

Amber was tired, but she forced a smile before she passed out.

That same time, Darrius returned to her cell with a small pouch and a key in his mouth.

"Did you miss me sweetie?" Darrius smiled at her when he took notice of her watery eyes.

She took notice of the small pouch that was held by his teeth. A tear ran down her face as she slowly backed away from the gate.

"D...Darrius, w-w-what's in the pouch? And why is y-y-your color different?" She nervously asked in a soft voice. His scales were no longer black, but instead, they were bright yellow.

"This is how I really look like I'm a dragon of electricity. As for the pouch," He placed the items on the ground and pulled open the pouch. "It's part of your surprise gift." He ran his paw over the pouch and seven snake-like necklaces floated out.

Necros shrieked when all seven had disappeared right before her eyes and then reappeared on her wings, legs, and tail. The yellow dragon waved his paw as the green tether appeared and pulled the dragoness onto her back and over the crystal.

"What's going on? Darrius what are doing?"

The electric dragon smirked as he unlocked the gate and walked in. "You'll understand soon, my love. Very soon." He said with a cackle.

Everyone was doing their best to keep up with Blazer as he entered one portal, exited out another and quickly jumped into a next one.

"Geez, slow down Blazer!" Hydralin cried out. When everyone jumped out the portal they saw the dark blue dragon standing still. "Phew. Thank you..."

"Shush!" Blazer hissed. "Do you hear that?" The room was filled with silence.

"I don't hear anything. What is it you hear?" Flame whispered. "Listen carefully." The sound was faint, but they heard someone crying for help.

"That voice...it sounds like..." Blazer jumped into the portal next to him and everyone else followed. When they finally entered the new room, the cry was much louder than before. "NECROS!" Blazer exited the portal room, but griffin guards intercepted. "OUTTA MY WAY!" He let out a large blast of his midnight beam and destroyed all the guards that stood in his way. "You guys picked the wrong dragon to mess with." He ran off towards a spiralling staircase and climbed his way up.

Everyone managed to keep up with the midnight dragon as they spiralled up the stairway. After running up the stairs for nearly ten minutes, everyone was tired, but they made it to the prison cells.

"STOP! DARRIUS GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE, NO MORE!" Necros cry echoed throughout the room.

"Don't worry my love. I'm almost there." Darrius said over his heavy breathing.

Blazer didn't know what was going on until he quietly crept up to the open cell gate and peered around the corner. He was in shock when he saw a yellow dragon on top of Necros and her tears flowing down to the floor. This view filled his head with anger and hatred towards the yellow dragon. His blood boiled and his eyes turned bloodshot red.

"I want you to care for the egg you're about to have." The electric dragon softly spoke.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Necros screamed.

Just before the dragon climaxed, Blazer bit down on the tail and threw Darrius off the black dragoness, ripping off his tail. The dragon slammed into the door that lead to the stairways and plummeted to the bottom.

"Blazer X! You came!" She choked. He grabbed her tail and covered her in a dark blue aura. The aura destroyed the snake necklaces and the green crystal that bounded her. She got up and threw her head over his shoulder and quietly wept as more tears fell from her and ran down his back.

He wrapped his wing around her, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Necros. You're safe now. You're safe with us now." He quietly said. Behind him, Hydralin, Flame, Ember, and Aeolus stood as they watched the pain the black dragoness was letting out. "We have to get out of here Necros." She pulled her head back and looked at him in the eyes.

"Not without Amber." She softly said. When they broke the hug, Darrius burst through the ground under Blazer and pushed him through the ceiling.

"NO, BLAZER!" Everyone cried out.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Necros continued to watch Blazer being pushed up several floors of the castle while debris fell from the ceiling. He was far away, but she could hear his voice fading away as he yelled to her, "Go! I'll take care of Darrius! You get everyone out!" She wiped her tears away with her tail and turned to the group. Her face no longer showed a sad dragoness, but a seriously mad one.

"We have to help him." She spoke out in a serious tone. Amber woke up of unconsciousness and struggled to stand.

"But what about your powers? Weren't they sealed away?" Amber asked. The black dragoness cringed and realized that she was right. Her powers were sealed away. How it happened? Neither of knew exactly how it happened.

Aeolus then spoke out, "Uh...actually...not anymore. For you see, the snake band that was around your neck is what sealed your powers."

"Who are you and how do you know?" She asked as she watched him.

"I'm Aeolus and...I'm the one...who...sealed your powers." Once he said that, he found himself lying flat on his back looking straight in the eyes of an angry death dragon. She held him down by his neck and brought her tail blade up to his face. He began gasping for air as pressure was applied.

"You...stupid bird! How dare you do something like that to me?" Her eyes struck fear in his eyes as he struggles to escape from her.

"I...had no in...tension of doing that...honestly." His gasping suddenly turned to gagging when more pressure was applied to his throat. He tries to push her paw off, but she reminded him of the tail blade looming over his face. "Please...believe...me."

"Let him go Necros. He's not lying." Amber was trying her best to calm her down.

Necros had continued to apply pressure until Aeolus' movements had slowed down. She removed her paw and watched as he let out one long gasp of fresh air before coughing and wheezing. He stayed flat on his back as he was sweating hard struggling to stay alive. The death dragoness swirled around and broke Amber's cell gate with her tail blade.

"Aeolus, you stay here and free her. After that, everyone needs to leave."

"What about you Necros?" Ember asked.

"I've got a score to settle with that yellow bastard."

0-0-0-0-0

Two dragons burst up through the floor and into the air. Darrius still held on to Blazer, squeezing the life out of him. He then threw the dragon to the ground, but was quickly countered.

The dark blue dragon held on, spun around, and threw him to the ground. The impact had caused the whole castle to shake. A burst of lightning flew up towards the midnight dragon. He barrel rolled to the side, evading a shocking blow. Little did he know that the attack circled around and zapped his wings. He yelled in pain as he glided to the ground.

_Damn! Looks like I won't be flying for a while,_ Blazer's thoughts were interrupted when a roaring yellow dragon charged into his chest. He simply sidestepped and attacked with his tail. Darrius jumped back and shot a hateful glare at him.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my tail earlier."

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Necros!" Blazer growled.

The electric dragon forced a smirk on his face. "I was merely showing her how much I love her." Darrius cackled loudly into the air, completely unaware of a midnight beam slamming into him with full force.

"By raping her? You're sick!" Blazer was even more furious than before. After thinking of Necros being raped, a voice whispered to him in his head, but he simply ignored it.

The yellow dragon slowly rose to his feet, blood spurting from where his tail once was.

"Me? Sick? Nonsense. I'm perfectly okay. But you on the other hand," A bright flash emitted from his body, forcing Blazer to shield his eyes. At the same time, he felt a sharp intense pain in his neck and tail. "You're dead." Darrius had his tail and the griffin leader had his neck. "Thank you Kel."

"I only came for his blood. It tastes...so...bitter." They both tugged at Blazer, drawing more blood from him. "Not this time, guys." The dark blue dragon covered his body in a thin aura. Darrius saw what was coming and told Kel to step away, but he refused.

"Kel, you stupid bird! He's going to use his fury attack! We have to run!" Again, command denied. Darrius just took off into the next room while Kel bit down harder.

"You should've listened to your buddy, Kel." With that being said, the dragon's aura suddenly bursts, spreading needles all over the room and through the griffin's body. The body went limp a few seconds later, but still had his beak clamped in his neck. _Well, at least it wasn't deep like last time, _he thought.

0-0-0-0-0

Necros finally made it to the top floor of the castle. When she flew out the hole, the entire room was filled with midnight blue pulsating needles.

"What? What happened here?" She muttered. Her attention was caught when she heard a familiar voice around the corner. "Blazer? Is that you?"

"Necros? I thought you were with the others. What are you doing here?" She made her way around the corner and saw Blazer trying to pry Kel off his neck. She walks over and tears the beak in two. "I came for my reasons. By the way, what happened here?" She curiously asked.

As they make their way to a large double door, he explains to her about the fight, how Darrius and Kel snuck up on him, and his midnight fury attack while she tells Darrius' plan about the resurrection.

"Exactly, who is he bringing back?" Blazer body was aching a bit, but it didn't bother him much.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, must be behind that door." Necros pointed to a large double door towering fifteen feet above them.

"Necros, please wait out here. Better yet, go find the others and follow them out. I'll be out as soon as possible." The dark blue dragon was somewhat surprised when he saw how she reacted.

"No way Blazer. I got to deliver a PERSONAL message to Darrius." Her voice sounded so fierce, that it sent a chill through Blazer's body.

"I know you're pretty upset about what happened, but if I was too injured to move, I'm afraid of what he might do to you."

"That's real sweet, but I can fight back now. I can use my elements again. Now quit blabbing and let's go." She fires a black flame, turning the wooden door into nothing but ashes.

Before he could jump in front of her, she bolted on through. The midnight dragon was more worried about her than before. First, she was knocked out, kidnapped, raped, and now she's going after Darrius with a vengeance. More importantly, he's worried about how it was going to end.

0-0-0-0-0

"It's happening a lot quicker than I thought. I didn't want to free him, but it looks like I have no choice now." Darrius muttered quietly as he looked up into the crimson sky through a hole in the ceiling. He then speaks louder, "The Crimson Moon appears once every five generations." He looks down at a giant purple crystal that he stands on. He sighs and looks back up at the moon, slowly moving over the crystal. It slowly gave off a faint pulsating glow as the moonlight beamed down over part of the purple gem. "Once it's completely over the crystal, the resurrection will be complete, but," He turns around to see Blazer and Necros staring at him in their fighting stance from the ground. "I needed help from a female death dragon, as well as a female light dragon in order for that to happen." His whole body was covered with sparks. He jumps down and causes another bright flash the second he lands, forcing the duo to cover their eyes. When the light died down, both dragons pulled back their wings and were in awe. The yellow dragon had replaced his missing tail with a tail made entirely out of electricity. He watched the expression they had on their face and smiled. "You like? I only use this when I get serious...or when SOMEONE rips my tail off!" He looked over to Necros and gave her a seductive smirk, which only angered her more. "Necros, I can let your friends leave this unharmed. All you have to do is become my life mate and raise our wonderful little kids together."

Necros stood still in thought. She hated him for what he had done to her, but something else ticked her off.

"Or would you rather end up like your foster sister at the bottom of the sea?" He hit a sensitive note.

She glared at Darrius. Her bloodshot eyes showed hate and lots of it. "So it was you who killed her?" She snarled.

"It was the only way to get your attention." An evil grin had spread across his face. "So, what do you say, lovely?"

"I say I have more than enough reason to kill you!" She lowered her head and began to charge after him.

Blazer was quick enough to grab her tail and pulled her to a complete stop. "Necros, you don't have to do this alone. In fact, you don't have to do anything. Let me help you." He spoke in a calm, but serious tone. He didn't want her to do anything reckless that might cause her to get hurt, or worse.

She forced a smile, yet she kept her angered look. "All right then. We'll both take him on. After all, he doesn't stand a chance against the two of us."

With that being said, the two took their stances and spread their wings.

"I see. You both made a stupid decision. It doesn't matter if ten dragons attack me all at once, I will win. As for the sacrifice," Darrius snapped his eyes to Blazer, "I shall use you to resurrect Mal...oops."

"Malefor!" The two shouted.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

_So, Spyro and Cynder were right about Malefor. That must be him inside the crystal,_ Blazer was thinking to himself while remembering the stories he heard from Spyro and Cynder. He couldn't believe that they took down an evil dragon bigger and stronger than them, but right in front of him, was the proof.

"Be careful Necros."

"You too Blazer." They both charge at full speed towards Darrius.

He smiled and pushed them back by sending waves of electricity with his new electric tail. It didn't do much to their bodies but it was strong enough to push them back. Blazer was the first to quickly recover and shot a barrage of ice bullets. With a wave of his tail, the electric dragon shattered every last one. Necros leaped high into the air and rolled down in an attempt to cut the dragon in two. Sadly, that didn't work either. She was hit by a burst of electricity at full force. She slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. She was able to stand, but just like Blazer, her wings were too numb to lift herself in the air. Blazer turned back to see if Necros was okay. His mistake earned him a burst of electricity straight into his back. He fell to the ground with blood trickling down his sides.

"Why don't you two just give up and spare yourselves the hurt? Bring back Malefor and he'll help you as long as you devote your pathetic lives to him." Darrius was still standing in the same spot when he jumped off the crystal.

The dark blue dragon slowly stood up and faced him.

"Let me think...NEVER!" He ran towards him and slashed his face. To his surprise, there was no blood; not even a scratch on the face of the yellow dragon. _Shit! My body has gone numb,_ he thought.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's the best you could do?" He knocked the midnight dragon into a wall with the back of his paw. "Is this the strength of the so called legendary midnight dragon? Hah! What an epic sham!" He grabbed him by the tail and started to swing him around in the air. He was forced to let go when Necros tackled him. They both rolled around until Darrius had pinned her down. "A bit feisty, aren't we?" He gave her a quick smooch before he was tackled again. "You stupid fool! You shall know the true meaning of pain!" He bit down on Blazer's neck and sent electricity through his entire body. Seconds later, his body fell limp.

0-0-0-0-0

Aeolus was carrying Amber while Hydralin, Flame, and Ember followed behind. They had landed at the spot where they had started from before entering the canyon.

"Hydralin, can you do me a favor?" He asked. For some reason the hydra wasn't too happy to hear him.

"What do ya want, tweety bird?"

"I want you to stay here with everyone while I'm gone." He places Amber on hydra's back and flies off.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help your friends you twit! Got a problem with that? Well deal with it!" Aeolus flew back into the canyon. Instead of gliding, he flapped his wings and zoomed through the canyon floor as he was being chased by the griffin guards. When he looked back, there was an army of griffins chasing after him. The count was probably around two hundred to three hundred but he knew there were a lot of them.

"Don't have time to shake these guys. But then again, maybe they can be useful." He thought about what he said and decided to fly faster.

0-0-0-0-0

_Damn. My body feels a bit heavy. Have I gain weight? What the hell happened?_ Blazer was waking up from unconsciousness. The ground underneath him felt cold as ice for he was shivering when he tried to stand. When he got up, he looked down and realized that he was on top of the crystal.

"What the fu-" A bolt of lightning misses his head by an inch. He tried to move to the edge to see what was happening, but something prevented movement of the legs. He looked back and saw a tether line coming from the crystal. It was pretty much the same as the tether Necros had except this one was purple. "What the hell?" His voice rolled down to the floor where Darrius and Necros were fighting.

"I see you're awake Blazer X." Darrius ducked underneath a tail swipe and jumped over a black fire blast. "The crimson moon is in place and the only way to break free from what shackles you is when the moon passes over you. While you're standing up there helpless," He gave the death dragoness a zap that was just enough to paralyze her body and flipped her over onto her back. "We shall live together and raise many kids. Isn't that right, my love?" Before his lips could even get close to hers, he was surprised when Aeolus flew past him.

"Aeolus you fool! What are you doing?" Behind him, he could hear screeches from other griffins closing in fast.

"I just wanted to bring a few of my friends to beat the living crap out of you." The griffins came in and knocked Darrius off Necros. While they were attacking him, Aeolus ran over to the death dragoness to see if she was okay. He checked for a pulse; luckily she's still alive, just temporarily paralyzed.

"Aeolus! Help me out here!" He looked up at the crystal and saw that Blazer's midnight blue scales were mixed with the color of the crimson moon, giving him a dark reddish blue color. He flew up to him and tried to remove the snake bracer from him but they were stuck on tight. "Hurry Aeolus! There's not much time!" Blazer noticed his body was suddenly started to glow red. "It's too late! There's nothing you can do! Get outta here!"

"Not...a...chance! You helped me, so now I have to return the favor!" Aeolus was head butted off the crystal and lands next to Necros who has fully recovered from paralysis. The griffins jumped off Darrius and watched in awe as Blazer was lifted into the air. His body was flashing blue, purple and red. It was too much for the dragon to take; for he yelled in pain when he felt like his life was being drained.

0-0-0-0-0

*Blazer's Dream*

Inside the misty void, bolts of lightning randomly struck the ground. Blazer X looked around the room and this time, he found the misty dragon head floating about.

"Hey you! What the hell is going on?" The head turned to face the dragon with a hateful glare.

"You should know already."

"Don't speak to me like that!" Blazer hissed. The head rammed him in the side sending the dragon across the room.

"This is my domain. I do whatever I feel like. I could kill you right now, but..." The head was interrupted by a charging midnight dragon. Before they made contact, a dark purple lightning bolt came in contact.

"GYYYYAAAAAA! WHAT...THE HELL...IS HAPPENING?" Blazer was trying to break free but every time he tried to move, the pain would grow more severe. The dragon head was experiencing the pain as well but it didn't bother him as much as the dragon.

"The time has come. I shall be free from this weak body of yours." The head reshaped itself into a misty dragon about Blazer's size.

"Not if I have to say about it." They both let out a mighty roar and rammed into each other. Both felt the electricity pulse through their bodies as their skulls collided. What really surprised him was that he actually made physical contact with a cloud. He was asking himself how it was possible, but that wasn't important at the moment. The real question is, can he hurt him? He swiped his talons after the dragon but unfortunately, it ran through the mist. Using whatever strength he had, he pushed himself far away from the dragon allowing some time to plan an attack. His numb legs wanted to give up on him as he struggled to stay up. There was barely enough time for him to jump out the way when the misty figure came charging towards him so he lowered his head and prepared himself to try and counterattack. He felt a very intense recoil when both heads collided. It had felt like his neck was getting shorter. When he was wincing in pain, he had one eye opened; which was a good thing for he saw a bolt of lightning and quickly mustered up his strength to push himself back and let the misty dragon take the hit. A direct hit! The purple bolt hit the dragon figure in the back of the neck. He simply cringed before shaking off the shock. Blazer had to think of something quick before the fight could get worse.

_Oh man! What do I do? What do I do? That lightning hardly did anything! There's gotta be another...wait! I GOT IT! If I can do that attack I did to that griffin leader...it's worth a shot._ He lowered himself as he prepared to perform his fury attack, but he came to realize that there was just one...slight...problem. _How the hell did I do that?_

"What's the matter Blazer? Can't figure out how to perform your Midnight Needler fury attack? Well I can do something better than that."

The midnight dragon knew that what he said didn't sound so good. The misty dragon slowly stood on his hind legs as a light blue aura surrounded his body and the wind picked up in the void as well.

"Witness the power of a TRUE midnight dragon."

The second he slammed his fore paws down, another purple lightning struck him as he unleashed his fury, which grew into a large dome and rapidly expanded. Not only did he get shocked, but his fury attack fused with the electricity and Blazer was caught in it. Both dragons were unable to do anything except stay in one spot and yell in pain as electricity coursed through their bodies.

*End Dream*

0-0-0-0-0

Aeolus and Necros were doing their best to fight off Darrius and the other griffins. They were outnumbered two to...a lot. Behind them the sound of the crystal cracking had added more pressure on them for they had to find a way to save Blazer and stop the resurrection.

"Wow! I didn't think there were so many of us here. We're really in for it now." Aeolus knocked aside three griffins while trying his best not to kill any. Necros on the other hand was slaughtering griffins left and right and tossed them aside in a bloody heap. Sometimes she would almost kill her partner but he knew that she didn't mean to do that. The cracks grew louder and faster as their time grew shorter and shorter.

"Aeolus, can you hold them off for a while?" The black dragoness asked while slicing the heads off of five griffins with her tail blade and letting them roll to the ground. The one eyed griffin simply smiled and gave a quick nod in response. She then turn to face the crystal but quickly turned away when purple electricity suddenly sparked and shards fell to the ground. The crystal suddenly lit up and turned the room into a dark purple color and shrouded the entire room in darkness. The only things that could be seen was the hole where the moonlight shown above the glowing crystal and the midnight dragon standing on top of it. Necros didn't want to wait to see what happens next so she leaped in the air and start to make her way up. Unfortunately, she was stopped by an intense bright light that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Out of my way Darrius!" she yelled at a dragon that began to reveal itself in the fading light and sure enough it was Darrius.

"I don't think so! YOUR LIFE ENDS NOW!" He swung his electric tail but the attack was easily dodged. The second time, he fires a stream of electricity and again misses her, barely. This really ticked him off and was prepared to do his electric fury when he got distracted by a loud deafening roar.

"What? Something's not right. What's happening?" He looked up and saw a large piece crystal falling towards him. There was just enough time for him to move out the way and spot Blazer with a light blue aura radiating from him and was rapidly expanding. The electric dragon and the death dragoness look at each other before they decided to move away. They were unable to get far from the crystal when a loud explosion occurred and the shockwave had knocked everyone into the wall as well as a few pieces of debris and dust.

0-0-0-0-0

Later, Aeolus emerged from a pile of rubble, holding his head which was aching every time he took slow steps.

"Ow. My head is killing me. What the hell happened?" He surveyed the area and saw that room was back to its original crimson color. He also saw griffin bodies scattered all over the place as well as their entrails. Surprisingly, he saw two surviving griffins that were severely injured. "Those two look familiar...ah!" He staggered a bit before he ran over to the survivors He then ducked behind a large rock and listened to what they were saying.

"Darrius is such a pain, but what could we do about?" the male griffin spoke.

"He's really strong last time we fought him. These wounds are nothing compared to what he did to us." the female griffin replied while sitting on her haunches holding on her bleeding cut. She wasn't losing it so quickly but she would die if not properly treated and she knew it.

"But I wonder why Aeolus attacked us?" the male griffin scratched his chin while he looked at one of his dead comrades.

"Did he turn his back on his friends?"

"Now why would you think like that about me, Kira?" The two spun around and were surprised to see Aeolus stepping out of his hiding spot. "You know I would never do that to you guys."

"Is that so?" She slowly walked up to him while keeping a stern look on her face.

"Come on Kira. I would never do that to you or your brother."

"Aeolus, drop the act. I'm not easily fooled and neither is..." Kira was in Aeolus' face until her brother came in.

"He's telling the truth sis."

"Maru..."

"Kira, he stood up against Darrius. Surely, there must be a reason why he did that. Right, Aeolus?" Maru stood next to his sister and watched his friend with a smile. He knew Aeolus would never turn his back on his friends. Shortly, began to talk.

"Actually, I have two reasons. First of all, I'm sick and tired of Darrius pushing us around, especially me. In fact, he's the reason why I'm blind in one eye." He lied in the end. He pointed at the three slash marks over his right eye. The siblings were horrified by the sight of the scar.

"So...uh...what's the second reason?" Kira curiously asked but still kept her disgusted look on her face. A scream was heard from a distance, but it was quickly getting closer. All they saw was a yellow blur slam into another pile of rubble. Seconds later, Necros came in and saw Maru and Kira taking their fighting stances.

Aeolus knew what the outcome would be and said, "My second reason is that I'm helping her and her friends." He then realized what he had said and remembered who he was really helping at the moment. "Oh crap! Blazer X!" He spreads open his wings and took to the air.

Kira turned to Necros and told her that they're his friends and decided to follow him out the half destroyed ceiling. Outside, the three found Aeolus hovering in one spot looking down at the canyon floor. At the bottom was the purple crystal, a light blue cloud of smoke, and Blazer on the other side of it.

Necros was the first one to take action and dove towards the downed dragon and everyone else followed. When she landed, she ran over to him screaming out his name. She made it to him but when she looked at him, he had many open cuts at were bleeding. Luckily, none of them were fatal.

"Blazer...wake up. Please Blazer X." She whispered as she gently stroke his face with her paw. She jumped back when he began to stir.

"Ugh. Nec-ros? Is that...you?" His voice was a bit raspy because of exhaustion. He had fought a mysterious dragon in his head and somehow managed to stop the resurrection in time.

"Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed. He gave a slight chuckle before wincing in pain as he stood up.

"Sorry about that. I guess I..." He was caught off guard when she hugged him, minding the cuts that he had on his neck; especially the one he had received from Kel.

"Blazer! You're okay!" He looked up and saw Aeolus landing near.

"Hey Aeolus. Nice to see you again." Still in pain, he manages to force a smile. His attention later caught on to two griffins land behind Aeolus. "They're your friends?" Before he could get an answer, a serious voice turned their attention towards the light blue smoke.

"I'm free. Finally." A sudden gust of wind blew away the smoke, revealing a dragon that suddenly gave Blazer a serious sharp look. The dragon had sky blue scales, midnight blue underbelly, purple eyes, dark purple horns, and his tail blade is much larger than Blazer's own. He also has a scar that looks like he had gotten it a half hour ago. It was a very long scar that extended from his left eye down to his snout. Blazer was almost in shock by the dragon's appearance.

"I take it you're the smoky dragon that's been living inside me for some time, correct?" He waited for the dragon's response and started to grow impatient. "Hey! I'm talking to you! I know you heard me so stop being the ass and tell who you are!" Blazer snapped but the dragon still said nothing as he kept his eyes locked on the midnight dragon. There was a long silence between them. The only thing that was heard was the loud wind howling throughout the entire canyon floor. Blazer was even more furious as his body was shrouded in a midnight blue aura. "That's it! If you're not gonna tell me then I'll make you!"

"Humph. I don't have time to deal with whelps like you." The dragon finally spoke.

"So, you think you're a smart ass, huh? How about you cut the crap and tell me who you are!" Blazer's voiced echoed through the canyon.

"I am Solo, the TRUE midnight dragon. As for you, Blazer X, you're nothing but a fake."

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Solo watched everyone that was staring at him like frighten animals. The only one that stood in his way was Blazer X. Somehow, calling him a fake seemed to have pissed him off a bit.

"What do you mean I'm a fake?" Blazer growled. The new dragon paid no mind to the words and watched the others. "Leave my friends out of this and answer my question!"

"Friends? Disgusting. Friends make me sick. It boils my blood to see these whelps standing in front of me." Solo spoke in a very serious tone.

"Well, how about you pay no attention to them and answer my question!" Blazer was seriously mad at this guy. Everyone thought, what's up with the new guy? Solo slowly shifted his head to the group and back over to Blazer.

"No. I think I'll exterminate them; starting with the girl over there." He dashed towards Necros with his head lowered, hoping to impale the dragoness. Blazer was quick enough to counterattack with a powerful midnight beam.

"The only one dying today is you, Solo." He then followed up with a few slashes, but Solo dodged them all with ease. This fight, in his mind, was a waste of time.

"I can't stand this." While in motion, he released a burst of energy from his body, which sent everyone flying into a wall and Blazer spiralling upward into the air. Solo took advantage of this and dashed towards Necros once again. Her body was unable to move upon the collision with the wall. Somehow, a jagged rock managed to pierce her scales and hit a pressure point; everyone else had suffered the same thing. She saw him drawing closer every second and since her head was facing away from him, there was nothing she could do. So she closed her eyes and hoped that it was swift and painless. Seconds later, she didn't feel any stinging pain. All she felt was fresh warm blood splattered all over her face. When she opened one eye and saw what had happened. Solo's tail blade had impaled Blazer through his chest and came out the back. In her mind, she was horrified by this.

"Humph. Then again, killing you was probably a better idea." He tossed the dragon aside and watched his body lay motionless; except for the rising and falling of Blazer's chest. "From now on, you don't have to worry about them. They're nothing but dead weight."

"Who are you calling dead weight, ya bastard?" Maru's body was still numb, but managed to stand. The blue dragon sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"Dear god, I'm surrounded by assholes." Solo muttered quietly enough to avoid being heard.

"I may not know that dragon very well, but I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" The griffin ran at full speed, ready to bite down on the neck. Before he could turn away, he was hit with a blue fireball and flew back into the wall. "I think I'll leave for now. But should any of you get in my way, this is what will happen." Solo took to the air and fired a midnight beam at the wall and lots of rocks began falling over Kira, who is still paralyzed. She struggled to move, but to no avail. Maru rushed over to her sister and had just enough time to push her out from under the falling boulders. Unfortunately for him though, his time ran out.

"NO! MARU!" Kira screamed in horror. The paralysis slowly faded away, allowing everyone to move around a bit.

"He's just like that fake dragon over there. Throwing his life away just to protect others. How pathetic." After Solo said that, he flew off into the red sky.

0-0-0-0-0

A little after his departure, Ember arrive to the scene, followed by Flame as well as Hydralin still carrying Amber on his back.

"What the hell happened here?" Hydralin muttered to himself. Near the canyon wall, he saw Kira crying to her brother, saying words that he couldn't quite hear. A little further away from them, he saw Blazer's body lying flat on the side in a small puddle of blood. "What the hell? Can someone explain to us what happened while we were gone?" Everyone had listened to what Necros was saying.

During the explanation, Kira called Aeolus over to where she was. When he got there, he was surprised that there was still some life in Maru, but not a lot of it though.

"A...Aeolus...how are...y-y-you doing?" Maru asked while coughing up some blood.

"I'm okay...sort of. Wish I could say the same for you." Aeolus voice was low but his answer was sincere.

"Heheh. Will you ev-v-ver change?" He hacked up more blood, some of it splattering on Kira's talons. She let out more tears as she gently stroked his face.

"Brother...please don't go. We're all that's left of our family." Kira sobbing quietly, letting her tears fall onto his face. Maru wasn't sure about how she was going to move on, but he believes in her.

"I-I'm sorry Kira. I have to g-g-go. M-my time is up." He turned his head towards Aeolus and said, "Hey buddy. I want y-y-you to do me a f-f-f-favor. T-t-take good care of my little sister while I'm gone. I'm c-c-count-t-ting on you."

"I'll protect her till my very last breath." Aeolus let a tear run down his face, knowing that this would be the last time he sees his closest friend.

The dying griffin faced Kira again and says his final words while wiping her tears away with his free talon.

"I l-love you sis. T-t-take care of y-yourself...and every...one...else..." He expelled his last breath and his talon fell lifelessly to the ground.

To Kira, it felt like the flow of time came to a sudden halt. Seeing her brother lying quietly under a pile of rocks had caused her to burst into more tears and buried her face in Aeolus' chest. He wrapped a wing around her, trying to comfort her the best he could. From a distance, they could hear Hydralin calling shouting to them.

"Hey! Are you two featherheads done yet?"

"Hydralin! Can't you see they're mourning over someone they care about?" Necros hissed loudly at the hydra.

"Now how was I supposed to know?" He replied sarcastically. Necros pounces on him and pins him down with all of her strength.

"Talk like that again, friend or foe, I'll kill you. Understand?" One good look in the eyes and he can tell that she meant it. He gave a low growl before finally nodding in response. Just when he thought it was over, she slapped all three heads with the flat of her blade. "Before you ask," she calmly started before she snapped. "That was for what you did in Avalar!"

0-0-0-0-0

Ten minutes later, the two griffins continued to mourn for the death of Maru. Aeolus continued to comfort Kira until her loud sobs became quiet sniffles. His chest was soaked from her tears but he paid no mind to that.

"Are you gonna be okay Kira?" He whispered. She muttered some words that he couldn't hear very well but was able to make out what she said and cracked a smile.

"Aeolus. Can you do me a favor as well?" She quietly asked him. "Anything you say Kira. You have my word." He gave her a gentle bump on the face.

"Please Aeolus, don't let anyone that's like my brother die. I can't do this all by myself." Aeolus listened to these words and then looked back to the dragons surrounding Blazer. When he did that, he saw an image of Maru. He was a griffin with lots of trust and a kind heart. He was always putting his life on the line to protect others. In his mind he believes that his friend is now residing in Blazer.

"We can start right now. Come on." He led her over to the dying dragon and nearly cried again but managed to hold it back. When they made it towards the group, he saw Amber and Ember with their paws hovering over the bloody dragon.

"How's he holding up?" He asked.

"We can't heal him it this condition but we gave him a little more time to live." Amber sighed and rested her paws on the ground as well as Ember.

"Now what do we do? Blazer's life is hanging by a thread and there is absolutely no way we can make in to Warfang in less than a week." Necros looked down at him, watching his chest slowly rise and fall. There is no way they can save him now. Or is there?

"Aw crap! I almost forgot!" Every head turned towards Aeolus. "We griffins can make portals!"

0-0-0-0-0

It was night time outside Crimson Canyon. Everything was pretty easygoing for the citizens of Warfang. As for the dragons in the temple, you can say it was pretty much the opposite. The guardians became aware of Blazer's disappearance and that Spyro, Cynder, Temyus, Torch, and Aradia were covering his tracks. While the guardians used the Vision Pool to find him, everyone else were sitting in a circle in the training room just talking amongst themselves.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before they caught on to what was going on. I still can't believe they knew it was me who filled the Vision Pool with dirt." Spyro shook his head in disappointment.

"No one else here but you and Terrador know the earth element. Plus, he would never do something like that. It was a dead giveaway." said Aradia.

"Let's just hope he makes it back with Necros unharmed." The moment Spyro said that, a red portal opened up behind him. Alarmed by this, they all prepared themselves for whatever came through. To their surprise, it was Necros who stepped through. Everyone was relieved to see her.

"Necros! You're alive!" Cynder shouted.

"Relax Cynder. I'm not a monster." Necros sarcastically answered. Her face changed from what seemed to be a "happy to see you" face to a depressed and upsetting one. How was she gonna tell them what happened? _Guess I better tell it to them straight,_ she thought to herself.

Everyone could tell she had some bad news by the way she heavily sighed. "Blazer X is hurt. Badly." Aradia walked up to her and asked how badly he was hurt. "You can bring him in now." Necros waited a few seconds until she saw Aeolus and Kira carrying Blazer across their back. Everyone was horrified by the sight. Aradia nearly wretched all over the floor but she was lucky to hold it back. Soon, Amber, Ember, Flame, and Hydralin came through the portal. "As you can see, Blazer wasn't the only one to come and rescue me."

"Wha-what happened to him?" Cynder slowly examined the dragon before backing up a few steps.

"We too, deserve an explanation as to what had occurred beyond the borders of the canyon." Volteer walked in followed by Cyril and Terrador.

"We'll explain everything." The moment Necros finished her sentence, Blazer coughed and wheezed before he threw up his blood. "But please help him first. He doesn't have much time."

"Quickly Torch. Go and seek out the medic. Tell them I sent you and that it's very urgent. Temyus and Flame, come with me to retrieve some rags and some water." Cyril ordered.

"Yes Cyril. Be back shortly." Torch darted towards an open window and flew down to the city while Temyus and Flame followed Cyril.

"Let's put him in the bed." Terrador suggested and everyone followed him to the bedroom. They finally make to the room and gently laid the midnight dragon on the bed.

"All we have can do now is be patient until the medic arrives." Volteer said. Necros and Kira could see that he was desperately fighting to stay alive. His breathing was faster, his teeth were clenched, and he was groaning in pain.

_Don't die Blazer. Keep fighting,_ Necros thought as she continues to sit on the side helplessly watching the poor dragon that saved her life slowly slip away.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

While the medical dragon was in the bedroom, fighting to keep Blazer alive, everyone was at the Vision Pool telling the guardians what happened after Necros' departure to Crimson Canyon. Her being captured, Blazer sneaking out to save her, teaming up with the dragons ex-enemies to aid his rescue mission, even the part where Malefor was nearly resurrected and how it was prevented at the last second. However, when they mentioned the new dragon, Solo, their spine crawled up their back.

Kira lowered her head and stared at the ground, still can't quite shake away the pain and vision of her brother dying right before her eyes.

"Is something the matter young one?" Kira was still emotionally wounded and did not bother to answer Cyril's question.

"She doesn't want to bring it up. It mainly involves what Solo did in the canyon." Aeolus tried to answer the question as simple as possible without applying more hurt on her. Unfortunately, he forgot about one problem. Hydralin had to be the fool and explained what Aeolus was trying to say. Kira couldn't take it anymore and ran out the room. Aeolus glared daggers at the hydra before chasing after her. Coming from the same direction, a white dragon entered the room with a bag over their back with some leaves sticking out of it.

"I did the best I could. It's all up to the young dragon now." he spoke. "However, there are some things that I would like to say." Necros twitched knowing that what she was about to hear wasn't going to be good. The medic continued after a deep sigh. "No one should use magic to heal him."

"What? Why not?" Ember nearly snapped when Flame held her back.

"I'm sorry, but when I looked at his heart, I had notice there was some kind of barrier that's preventing healing magic to fully take effect; only herbs and leaves may be able to help him."

"So, what you're saying is anyone with the ability to heal others can only delay someone's death for a short while?" Spyro asked.

"Apparently so. He has three days to live. If he's lucky, we'll just have to wait and see." And with that said, the medic left.

0-0-0-0-0

Necros may have been unable to find more info about Anulus and his army, but at least she made it back safely; but at what cost? She sat on the balcony outside the bedroom watching the clear night sky with a look of despair. She desperately tried to forget what had happened, but was no avail. Her mind was too distracted by Blazer X who was lying on his side. She was saved by him for the third time and she could never thank him properly. She nearly became Hydralin's lunch, Darrius raped and nearly got her pregnant, and Solo came extremely close to killing her until Blazer intervened.

_Why Blazer X? Why must you throw your life away for mine?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by soft shudders from the resting dragon. A gentle cool breeze blew through the room and somehow managed to slip through his bandages and into his wound. She closed the door to the balcony then walked over to Blazer, removes a folded rag he had on his head and placed her paw on him. She shivered when she felt him; he was as cold as ice and this greatly reduces his chances of survival. Over to the side of the bed, she saw a large bowl of water and some folded rags beside it. She puffed a small stream of black fire to heat the water up a bit. Then, she dipped a rag and carefully placed it on the head of the dark blue dragon who finally stopped shaking from the cold. She was surprised when he slowly cracked his eyes open and barely moved his lips but no words came out. A small smile spread across her face and gently placed her paw on his neck, letting him know that it was best for him to rest. He cracked a smile before falling back asleep and Necros laid beside him and draped her wing over him. She let a few tears run down her cheeks as she continued to inspect his bandaged heart as well as the rest of his body. Her scales nearly stood on ends when she felt his warm breathing on her neck. This gave her body a warm tingly feeling that somehow calmed her down a bit and moved closer to him. She remembers the promise that he made back in Avalar but in her mind, she knew that wasn't the only reason he saved her.

"Thank you Blazer X." She whispered to him before succumbing to tiredness.

0-0-0-0-0

High above the sleeping city, Aeolus was desperately trying to find Kira. He grew more worried about her and angrier at Hydralin. Why the hell would he do such a thing to her? He was almost as heartless as Solo. Far over to his right, he could see the large hydra flying out the city. The griffin began to give chase to him and was slowly closing the gap between each other. He was about to ram him when he saw someone from the corner of his eye sitting on a building. So the griffin gave up the chase and flew towards the figure on the rooftop.

"Kira?"Aeolus called out and the figure responded by turning to look at him. It was Kira alright. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying for minutes. "Kira...I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I'm..." Kira placed her tail over his beak preventing him from continuing.

"It wasn't your fault. Even if you didn't say anything, he still would have said it." She removed her tail from Aeolus' beak and stared blankly at the full moon while wiping away her tears.

He sat down next to her and watched the moon. For almost an hour, he stayed with her trying to comfort her when they heard Spyro's voice from behind.

"There you two are. Is everything okay?"

"Hey Spyro. We're okay." Aeolus replied with a grin on his face. Both griffins turned to face the purple dragon.

"So what are you two gonna do now?" Spyro curiously asked raising a brow. This question made the griffins stare at each other before turning to Spyro and replying with a shrug. "Well, if you don't have anywhere to go, you're welcome to stay with us. The guardians wanted me to deliver that to both of you." Aeolus was thinking about what to decide when Kira said, "Thank you Spyro. We'll be there shortly."

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but perhaps you should come now so you'll know where to sleep." Spyro jumped off the building and flew back to the temple. Aeolus and Kira did the same and caught up to the dragon in seconds.

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, everyone noticed Necros was acting a little off. She left the temple in a hurry to search for the medic but no one knew about that it until she returned with him and bolted down the hall to her room where Blazer remained. She waited outside the room and was still pondering as to what had happened. The black dragoness didn't have to wait any long because the white dragon came out with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't see how it's possible." he scratched the back of his head still confused about what he saw.

"So I wasn't dreaming after all." she muttered. Spyro and Temyus came down the hall and they were a bit worried about her.

"Necros, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Temyus asked.

"It's Blazer. His body shows no wounds, but he won't wake up." Necros answered back.

"What!" said Spyro and Temyus in unison. The medic cleared his throat to grab their attention.

"That's not all. It appears that he has a change in his appearance." all three dragons raised their brow and watched him skeptically. The medic simply motioned his head to the room and everyone went in. They were all in shock by Blazer's appearance the second they laid eyes on him. He no longer had midnight blue scales, but instead, they consisted of a purple color similar to Spyro's own, but slightly darker. His horns changed from light blue to a deep crimson, his underbelly is now a reddish-orange color, and he had silver crest running down his spine. They look like sharp blades but were soft to the touch as Necros ran her paw through it. She tried to wake Blazer but was to no avail.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"Welcome back Blazer X. I presume you had a good time meeting new faces."

Blazer was back in the void he and Terrador were in. He checked himself to see where his bandages were and more importantly, his wounds.

"Do not worry about your injuries young dragon. Your body still remains where it rests."

A spiralling cloud appeared before him showing an image of Necros shaking Blazer's body in an attempt to awaken him from his coma. However, Spyro and Temyus held her back because she was shaking him too violently. The cloud dissipates leaving the dark purple dragon with an almost dumbfounded look on his face.

"Th-that's not me. That can't be me." said Blazer.

The voice began to speak again. "Do not let appearance deceive you."

"What happened to me?" he asked worried.

"It would seem you have undergone some changes. It may be related to the appearance of your look alike, Solo."

Blazer snapped out of his worried state and became seriously mad. "I have to go back. I have to stop Solo and save everyone from whatever Anulus has planned." said the dark purple dragon. The tone of his voice was calm but mostly serious.

"I am sorry, but you may not leave just yet. You're very lucky to be alive after your encounter with Solo."

Blazer's eyes widen and was left dumbstruck. It was true that Solo did beat him and left him for dead. He clearly remembers the sharp intense pain of the tail blade piercing through his heart. He shuddered a bit before calming down and shaking off the chill. Now the only questions that remains in his head was why is he in this void again and how was he going to get out.

"Now with that out the way, let's move on to the reason as to why you're here." There was a sudden flash of bright light and Blazer found himself at Midnight Ruins. He felt a pleasant cool breeze blowing against him as if he was moving through the air. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was on a moving platform when he notices an island closing in fast. Finally, the platform came to a stop and the dark purple dragon stepped off onto a stone path that lead into a dense forest. The second he had looked back, the platform was no longer there, but that was the least of his worries.

"Follow the path and you shall be told what is needed to know." Blazer did exactly that and ventured into the forest.

0-0-0-0-0

Almost an hour past by and Blazer was still trekking through the forest. He was keeping his eyes open for anything suspicious as well as listening for the voice he had spoken to before. The only things he heard were his claws tapping on the stone and the leaves being blown around by the wind. Soon, he walked into an opening of the forest that was the size of an amphitheatre. The place seem to have an ominous feel to it but the dragon couldn't quite figure out how or why. The marble floor in front of him was glossy; it was obvious that someone or something was going to strike out at him the second he tries to proceed further. The only problem was that there were no other paths; the dragon became suspicious and slowly proceeded to the middle. He waited there for almost a minute but nothing showed up.

_Heh. Can't fool me so easily. I know I'll be expecting a little surprise very soon, _Blazer thought to himself and kept his senses on full alert while he sat down and stared at the path he came from. As soon as he was comfortable, he opened his maw letting out a cold misty yawn as he stretched his wings and was suddenly caught in an updraft. From the dense forest, he spiralled up higher and higher into the air and since he couldn't fly out of it or close his wings, he had no choice but to keep going up. He looks up and notices a large island and instantly thought that's where he'll find the one that brought him to the ruins.

0-0-0-0-0

The ride finally came to an end when he reached the top and glided down to the ground. He sees the forest but it wasn't as dense as the one he'd just left and there were no stone paths for him to follow this time. Suddenly, a mysterious glow caught his attention and started shifting his head left and right trying to find the source of it whereabouts. Only when Blazer looks down does he realize the glow was coming from his bracer. He lifted his paw to closely examine the bracer and found something rather unusual when he peered closely at the bracer. He no longer saw a forest, but a temple through the glow. The dragon thought he was seeing things and shook his head, but the building was still in front of him.

"Enter young dragon. Come and you shall learn what is needed to know." he nearly jumped out of his scales when the voice suddenly reappeared. He clutched his heart, but quickly released it when he nearly pierced it.

"Sheesh. Give me a warning when you're gonna do that." said Blazer coldly and walked towards the tall doors that suddenly opened by themselves. He walked inside and the doors close with a loud thud that echoed through the blue torch lit hall. He then looks around and notices that it had a similar atmosphere when he was with the Chronicler. The dark purple dragon continues to walk down the hall, his talons clicking on the marble floor as he examines the rooms he passes by.

"Please proceed to the end of the hallway." his muscles tensed a bit when he heard the voice boomed through the hall. He took off running to the end and came up to a tall double door and slowly pushed one side open. Inside was completely dark and the blue flames outside weren't of much help. Again, the door slams behind his back and was left to feel his way through the darkness. There wasn't much to feel around Blazer since he was travelling on a straight path until he tripped over something. When he got back up, he saw a midnight blue crystal jutting from the ground giving off an eerie glow. He walks up to it and examines it with a puzzled look on his face.

_Wonder what it does?,_ he thought to himself as he slowly places his paw on the crystal, which suddenly cause the dragon to hide behind his wing as the crystal gives off a bright light that engulfs him. When the light died down, Blazer pulls back his wing and sees that the whole room was lit. He was awestruck by the scenery of the room. It was more of an indoor garden. He was standing underneath a pavilion surrounded by large patches of grass and koi ponds filled with lily pads and foxtails. Behind Blazer stood the crystal dead center of the pavilion and behind it was a walkway that led to a balcony. He walked around the crystal, down the steps of the pavilion, and onto the walkway towards the balcony, but suddenly stopped in his tracks when he felt a strange pulsating energy from behind. He spun around and saw that the crystal was barely touching the floor; that and it was about to flash again.

"If this keeps up, I'm gonna be blind as a bat!" he complained and shielded his eyes with his wing as another flash of light occurred. When he moved his wing from over his eyes, standing under the pavilion, he saw a light blue dragon that was the same height as Ignitus. The body was a bit slender so it was obvious that it was a female dragon. She had no horns, a smaller version of the crystal was embedded in the chest, and wore a dark blue cloak.

"I am very pleased you have arrived Blazer X." the female dragon spoke with a loud voice that rattled every bone in Blazer's body.

"Damn you're loud." he said as he rubbed the side of his head.

"My sincerest apologies, young dragon." the dragon replied with a quieter voice and continued. "Welcome to the gardens of the Midnight Temple. I am Saffire, Guardian of the Midnight Dragons."

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Somewhere in a distant dark mountain in the dragon realm, a loud roar of anger echoed through the entire mountain. Obliviously, this person was pissed off about some recent news that they received. Inside the mountain, the room was very spacious, damp, and dark; even though the room was filled with torches that were stuck in the holders that were stuck in the wall. Each one had a very deep crimson flame that lit up the room with a pure crimson, but quickly grew a little darker when another angered roar blew out some of the torches.

"How DARE you show your face before me? After that pathetic performance at that canyon, you don't even deserve to live!" a shadowy dragon with glowing green eyes yelled with a dark malice voice as it loomed over a young orange male dragon. The dragon was too frightened to move their body.

"B-But my lord, we..." the young dragon tried to speak but was too scared that his words didn't come out clearly and was growing more scared.

"Silence!" the dragon cried out in agonizing pain after receiving a powerful blow on the side that sent him flying into a wall. The impact not only rattled his bones but left a crater in the wall. "I lost my second-in-command, the resurrection ended in a failure, and my personal favourite, you get your ass beaten and decided to come crawling back for me to end your pitiful life!" the sinister green eyed dragon locked on to the orange dragon with blood trickling through the mouth. Not much of it was seen because of the room color, but there was blood. "Darrius, you're a disgrace to all dragons...no, to the whole world!"

"M-Master...I..." Darrius suddenly felt a strong grip around his body and was held up high above the ground. He began coughing up blood as he tries to gasp for air as he's being squeezed to death. The shady figure tightens the hold on the electric dragon while glaring him as Darrius struggle for his freedom.

"Nothing you say can or will make me release you." the figure spoke. Darrius felt his life quickly slipping away as he continues to struggle. Every time he tries to loosen the grip, he becomes more and more exhausted and the grip around his body would become tighter than before. Knowing that this is the end for him, he bared his teeth, shut his eyes tight and muttered his final words.

"Damn you...midnight...dragon." Darrius thought that he was finished at first but when he opened his eyes, to his surprise, he saw that the shady figure had a concerned look.

"Darrius, what did you just say?" the electric dragon repeated the words he had muttered. _That's impossible! But how?,_ the dragon looked to the side and began to ponder about the words that were heard.

"Master, is there something wrong?" Darrius asked. Suddenly, he was gently placed on the ground.

"I would like to talk to you about this later. As of now, go heal yourself." Darrius left the room without questions and did exactly what he was told. "A midnight dragon? Hmm...this is going to be a very interesting encounter." the shady dragon muttered.

0-0-0-0-0

The sky remained lit by the moon and the stars that hover high above the temple. The night bugs flew in and out the garden making noises and some flew over the pond where the koi jumped out the water to grab their dinner. Out on the balcony, Blazer X, the midnight dragon, and Saffire, the guardian of the midnight dragons sat next to each other watching the night sky while talking mainly about the current situation he's in right now.

"I am not sure as to why Solo would call you a fraud but do not let it worry you for the time being." Saffire's voice was so gentle that when Blazer X heard her for the first time, it seemed like all of his worries had suddenly disappeared.

"So what can I do?" Blazer looked up at the guardian with a worried looked on his face. "I nearly died when I was impaled by Solo. Plus, Darrius was no pushover when I last fought him."

Saffire stood up and turned until her eyes were locked onto Blazer's own. Her sapphire eyes sparkled under the moonlight.

"That is what we shall find out. Please follow me young one." Saffire walked back inside the temple with Blazer X following behind her. They went through the garden and into the hallway.

0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later, both dragons ended up in a room with large circular battle arena in the middle. The arena had a cluster of large blue crystals that were so tall, they barely touched the ceiling. The crystal gave off a glow that illuminated the room with bright light. Luckily for Blazer, it wasn't bright enough for him to shield his eyes or blind him until he was caught off guard with a sudden flash that cause his visions to become blurry.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it eventually." Saffire chuckled a bit but not loud enough for her to be heard. After some seconds went by, Blazer blinked a few time and his vision became clear but what really surprised him was what he saw. The crystal cluster was gone and the arena ground looked like a large shining pool of water but when he stepped on it, he thought he'd fall in but to his surprise, he was still standing and felt nothing wet under his paws.

_It's like the crystals melted into...this_

Blazer was going to question Saffire about what happened as he made his way to the center of the arena when something appeared out the ground in front of him. At first, it looked like a blob that had the same appearance as the floor beneath him but the blob suddenly began to change its form. It began to ripple as it grew a taller and larger than the young midnight dragon and as it grew its arms, legs, and head. The outcome of the transformation was a giant ape figured creature that looked liked it was heavily armored because of the bulk mass of the body. The giant stuck its hand into the ground and pulled out a giant spiked mace. Blazer was a little intimidated by the size but quickly regained his senses in time to see the mace closing in on him. He quickly sidestepped as the mace came crashing down and grazed Blazer's horn. The ape let out a horrifying screech as it uses its free hand to quickly grab the dragon and squeeze the life out of him. Blazer was struggling to break free from the grip but to no avail. The ape then lets out a maniacal laugh and pulls Blazer closer to its face and watches as he makes several attempts to break free and began to squeeze him harder than before. Blazer X's breathing became heavy as he struggles to breathe. He had to quickly think of an idea before his body was crushed but thinking of a plan was a little difficult for him because he was slowly losing the blood flow to his head, causing him to feel really lightheaded. Desperate to break free, he opened his maw as wide as he can open and sunk his sharp teeth in the ape's hand. The ape was unaffected by this but that didn't matter because Blazer was not done yet. Once he knew he had a good grip, the dragon began twisting and tugging at the hairy beast, using whatever strength he had left in him.

Saffire, who was watching the fight from the sidelines, was about to call off the training exercise but something stopped her. She saw a chunk of hair fall from the giant ape's hand. What she doesn't know is that the young midnight dragon had ripped off a chunk of ape flesh because she was too far away. "What are you trying to do young Blazer?" she muttered quietly to herself as she carefully watched what he was doing.

Blazer was beginning to lose his vision, for he could have sworn he saw a pack of apes with bone clubs, swords, and daggers running towards him on the arm of the giant ape (he actually did see them).

"Now...or never...Blazer." he mumbled. He took quick deep breaths as he prepares himself to make his final move to break free. However, he wasn't able to do so when he saw an ape swing its bone club down on him. At the last second, just before the impact to the skull, Blazer X caught the bone in his maw and quickly began swinging it around left and right with a screaming ape attached to it. He then sees several more coming at him through his distorted vision. As they got close to him, he would use the ape that he was swinging to knock off the others as they drew closer to the dragon. One or two tried to jump over his head and take him out from behind, but Blazer saw this and craned his neck back not only knocking the flying baboon off its designated landing spot but also the one that landed behind his head. When he brought his head back to the front, he saw one of the savages send two daggers flying towards him. The first one nicked him on the left side of the neck as he tilted his neck. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to evade the other dagger as it struck him on the right side of his neck. Blazer almost lost his hold on the bone as he growled in pain. He felt his warm blood running down his neck as it oozed out from his right side while very little seeped through the cut on the left.

_Uh oh. I better act fast and take these freaks out,_ his blood loss was taking a toll and it felt like his heart was about to explode soon as it tries to pump the blood to his head. His scales slowly began to loses their midnight blue color and changes into a purple color. He knew he was running out of time and had to act now. With just the right angle and timing, he jerked his head to the side as he continued to madly twist his head violently, still holding onto the bone club. The sudden jerk of the head caused the ape to lose its grip and flew into the group and knocked them all off the giants arm. Blazer then notices the sharp jagged end the ape was on and used that part to widen the gaping wound he made in the ape's hand. Behind the dragon was an ape who somehow was able to climb back up and Blazer didn't have to turn around to see the savage beast with a dagger it hand. Once the cut was large enough, he threw the bone off to the side and let loose his midnight beam at the gaping hole. To his surprise, the giant ape responded with a loud yelp loosening the tight hold on Blazer just giving him enough movement to wriggle his way out and began to plummet towards the ground. His body was totally numb that he had trouble trying to unfold his wings. Luckily, he managed to open them and glided down to the ground and stumbled a bit upon landing but quickly recovered. He was feeling a bit dizzy but shook it off and looked up at the giant ape to see it waving the injured hand trying to stop the stinging pain. The wave was so strong that it nearly blew the dragon out the ring. He had little time to recover but was well enough to see and hear a pack of hooting furry savages hopping mad as they waved their weapons over their heads while some beat the ground with them.

"I'll admit...you...almost had me...there," Blazer spoke between breaths as he wearily stood in his fighting stance; his legs spread apart, tail swaying side to side, head lowered and bright green eyes staring down hard at the group of apes, "But I assure you that it won't happen again!"

The giant ape yanked the mace that was stuck in the ground when attempting to smash the dragon and pointed it straight at the midnight dragon which gave the others the signal to attack. The small apes hooted and shouted as they charged towards Blazer but suddenly stop halfway from him. He was confused by what just happened and thought it was his imagination. As he walked up to the pack, to his surprise, time really had stop.

_They look even more hideous when they're not moving,_ he thought. He walks into the bunch and over to his side, he sees one of them with their mouth open and club held high over their head as if it was about to strike down the hairy beast in front. A little further down were two apes pushing each other to the side but one of them didn't notice that they had stepped on the tongue of their comrades who somehow fell and was trying to get back up. Far at the end of the hairy pack was Saffire motioning to Blazer with her wing to come to her.

When he got there, "Saffire, what's going on? And how come we're not like those apes?" he asked.

"Because I made it possible only for us two to move." She answered before continuing. "I want to teach you something. By the way, I am impressed with how you managed to escape yet recover so quickly...except for your cuts but try not to do something like that at the last second. There's no guarantee that you might make in fights yet to come." Blazer only replied with a slight nod. Both turned to face the back of the pack. "As you're already aware of, your midnight beam seems to be the only attack you can do as a midnight dragon, however that is not the only thing that you can do. I will try to teach you as quickly as I can. I am talking to you through your mind and can't maintain doing so for long."

"Then let's do this quickly. Don't want you to push yourself too far Saffire." She smiled at Blazer's words before chuckling a bit.

"You need not worry about me. Now let us begin. I will free one ape. What I want you to do is to kill it with a lunar orb." Blazer shot a confused look at her. How the heck was he going to do that?

"It's rather quite easy to be fairly honest and not energy consuming like the midnight beam. Watch." Saffire wave her paw and instantly one ape suddenly turned its head left and right trying to figure out was happening all around, totally unaware of the guardian forming a small blue swirling ball in her mouth. Then she launched it and when it made contact with the ape, the orb engulfed the creature in a blue flame. The flames began to grow smaller and screams could be heard from the trapped ape. Blazer wasn't too sure as to what was happening to it until the flames died down. There was nothing left of the ape, except for the ashes. At least that's what he thought it was until Saffire said that she disintegrated it. With that being said, there was one thing he couldn't quite understand. The lunar orb and midnight beam attacks were basically the same element but one turns an enemy to dust while the other one burns them. Why is that? He asked her the question and was surprised when she answered.

"Actually, they both can do that. The effects vary on the size of your enemy. Small enemies would disintegrate like what you just saw while the larger ones would be left with a burn mark. Depending on how big your attacks are can also trigger one of those two effects. Learn how to use your attacks and your enemies to your own advantage and you shall succeed in many battles." This all sounded a bit confusing to Blazer but he seemed to understand bits and pieces of what he was told.

"But...the lunar orb is like a fire elem-"

"It would take a while for an enemy to die from being burned alive while it would take seconds for them to disintegrate." she interrupted. The male dragon just shrugs and thought it would be best if he just learned how to use his powers instead of questioning about it. He faced the pack of apes and waited for Saffire to remove one from her hold on time. Another ape was free but this one was unable to move their legs for some strange reason.

"Focus young dragon. Try to feel the power within you. Do not let it fill your body and do not let it leave your body."

When he heard those words, Blazer's body began to feel light but he could also feel something inside of him.

"Once you've feel that you've done that, unleash your power." he opened his maw and a blue swirling ball began to form. Once it was large enough, he launched it and instantly took out the hairy beast in one hit, leaving behind nothing but dust.

"I'm impressed Blazer. You learn quickly." Saffire said. It was all confusing to Blazer but at least he didn't do so bad on his first try. "It appears that it is time for you to return. I had hoped to see more of your battle style."

"What do you mean it's time for me to leave?" It was obvious that everything around Blazer began to disappear. He spread his wings and took flight just before the floor had disappeared but when his wings suddenly stop flapping, he plummeted into the darkness below. As he was falling, he saw Saffire slowly disappearing.

"Wake up Blazer X." were the last words he heard. Those words echoed through the darkness and were slowly beginning to sound normal.

"Wake up Blazer X! Please, wake up!" the voice had sounded familiar to him.

"That voice...that sounds like..." he said to himself but was unable to finish his sentence before be blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0

Blazer groaned as he opened his eyes and regained consciousness.

"W-Wha? W-What the hell happened to me?" he muttered as he slowly sat up. Over to his side, Necros stood with her eyes widen and her mouth almost hanging.

"You're awake! Thank the ancestors!" she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a tight hug. She realized what she was doing and quickly released him and blushed a bit. "Um...sorry about that. Anyways, glad to see you're alive and awake." she said.

"Wow. You were really worried about me? I was awake for one night and remained asleep all day yesterday." he said. Necros watched him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uh...not really Blazer." she said while scratching her head.

"What do you mean by that?"

Blazer asked. The black dragoness was thinking of how to say what she was going to say to him. She just gave up and decided to say it.

"Everyone was worried sick about you. You haven't wakened up for nearly a whole month."

Blazer's jaw fell to the ground when he hears this. How was it possible for him to be asleep for a month.

"A-A MONTH? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT FELT LIKE I HAD BEEN SLEEPING FOR A WHOLE DAY!" he exclaimed.

"Well we were shock as well. It happened right after you recovered." Necros pointed to the bandages that he worn sitting next to the bed. The whole thing was colored with his own blood.

_Saffire...just exactly what happened?,_ he thought as he remembers when he first met Saffire at the Midnight Temple. Something wasn't right about all this.

"Well, at least you're back to normal...sort of." she said.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. Speaking of which, you have some guests here to see you. There quite a strange bunch might I add." she said almost with a tone of disgust.

"How strange?" he asked.

"You have to see for yourself. Can you move?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I feel kinda weak. I need to eat." Blazer said, realizing how hungry he was. Necros walked over to a table that had a small tray containing some sliced watermelons and a large bowl of water. She carried the tray in her mouth and set it down in front of Blazer.

"I already ate my breakfast so you can have the rest. Once you're ready, we'll go downstairs." Necros said. Blazer nodded with a weak smile and began to eat.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

In the halls of the temple, Cyril was walking quickly as he tried to keep up with Terrador who had a disgruntled look on his face and was storming through the place. Cyril knew that when the earth guardian was pissed off, there was very little of calming him down.

"Terrador wait! Don't let their words get to you!" he was trying to calm him down but it didn't change a thing.

"It is not just their words that irritate me but also how they were said and used!" Terrador spun around, almost smashing Cyril's face with his spiked mace. Luckily for the ice guardian, he ducked underneath the tail as it grazed the tip of his horns and rose back up to face the green dragon.

"Calm yourself Terrador! They probably assumed that we were savage dragons after meeting ones along the way!" Cyril tried to reason with him but his words had little to no effect on the green dragon.

"Deranged savage lizards? Surely you too must be angry at those words, Cyril!" Terrador spat. Obliviously, it wasn't going to be easy. The earth guardian was more aggravated about those words. An icy mist appeared when Cyril let out a depressed sigh. What was he going to do to calm him down? He wipes his face and calmly asks.

"Terrador, please calm yourself. Shouldn't we be more concerned about what they were saying about young Blazer?" Luckily, that question was enough to bring him out of his angered state. He scratched his chin and thought about it for a few seconds.

"You...do have a point Cyril." the green dragon spoke in a softer tone this time. The new guests had mention Blazer X's name in their recent discussion. "What is it do they want with the young dragon?" he began to wonder why he was so important but neither him nor the ice guardian could figure out why.

"Perhaps the lad might know something about them. We'll just have to wait for him to awake." Cyril said. They both turned around and began walking back to where Spyro and everyone else were, but Terrador stopped after walking no more than a few feet when he heard something. There were two dragons talking back and forth but to him it sounded like they were arguing. That didn't matter because a smile had spread across his face when he recognized a certain dragon's voice.

0-0-0-0-0

"I'll be fine Necros. I'm not gonna fall like the last few times." Blazer was being helped by Necros in walking to the meeting chamber. He had fallen a couple of times trying to leave the bedroom and almost severely hurt himself in the process. The first time was after breakfast when he tried to stand up but ended up falling flat on his stomach. His second attempt, he managed to stand up and move around the room a bit, however, he tripped. They say that the third time's the charm. It was for him; he managed to walk out the room and got quite a good distance before his left legs buckled down and he fell on his side.

"Quit trying to blow me off. I don't want people to bury you for your reckless action." she said as she kept her wing draped over him and slowly walked beside him.

"Reckless?" he gave a skeptical look. She felt like slapping him but she held herself back. He was still showing signs of exhaustion has they walked and she feared the worse could strike him any second.

"Yes...reckless. You save me three times by putting your life on the line. Why do you do that?" she asked with a depressed tone in her voice. Blazer could hear it and it didn't please him to see her upset about his actions.

"Must I have a reason for risking my life for others?" he muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. He was about to answer her when he heard someone coming their way. It was Terrador followed by Cyril who both smiled upon seeing Blazer.

"It's good to have you back Blazer." Terrador said. Blazer smiled but it quickly faded when he was given a stern look. "However, I am truly aggravated at what you have done. An untrained dragon who knows nothing of his powers sneaks out in the night and fights enemies stronger than them. You have no idea how worried we were when you left and came back on the brink of death!" Blazer bit his lip and his pupils shrank when the earth guardian had scold at him. Hearing his voice made the young dragon feel frighten as his legs nearly buckled again. Cyril could and Necros could clearly see how terrified he was. They wanted to say something, but decided to keep quiet until Terrador finished. "I'm having a rather difficult time thinking of a punishment for your reckless actions." Blazer swallowed hard. Necros felt like giggling when he mentioned the words 'reckless actions' but now was probably not the best time to do so. "But..." he then spoke in a calmer voice. "After you were put in recovery for nearly a month and from what we were told about what took place at the canyon, I am willing to let this one go by for now. Just don't do anything like that again. Understand?" The dark blue dragon felt a lump in his throat which made it difficult for him to swallow. He nodded in response. After being yelled at, he was still frightened but he was able to sigh with relief. "Oh! Before I forget, I'm not sure if you've been told but there are some guests here to see you. They act very strange." said the earth dragon.

"Well, I'm on my way there right now. They're in the meeting chamber, right?" Blazer asked after being able to swallow the lump.

"Why yes young dragon. We shall escort you both there." Cyril said.

0-0-0-0-0

Outside the meeting chamber, Temyus had been talking with Aradia, Cynder, and Spyro about the new guests. They too were ticked off about what they were told by them.

"That guy has some nerve." he said. Aradia had shot a quick glance at the door leading to the chamber. She turned back around and was scratching the floor with her claw.

"I'll admit, I wanted to kill them where they stand, but the guardians told us not to." she said between her teeth. Spyro could see that this was going to evolve into an uncontrollable problem. His face was calm but his mind was rushing trying to think of how to prevent a crisis. Cynder looked over to him and noticed he was in what appeared to be a trance.

"Spyro? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was just wondering." he answered. All eyes fell on him.

"About what?" Aradia asked.

"Well, from how they were talking, it sounded as if they were really desperate to see Blazer X. What do they want with him? Does he even know who they are?" the purple dragon scratched his chin. Something in his gut had told him that something was not right, but what? Cynder heard claws tapping on the floor. She turned around to see Terrador and Cyril walking in. Not too far behind was Necros walking alongside Blazer with her wing draped over him.

"Blazer!" Cynder shouted. The small group looked up and ran over to him. "Thank goodness you're okay. You had us all worried." she said. Blazer smiled at her comment. She was right. He could see that his friends were all smiling to see him up and about again.

"Sorry for making you all worry. I didn't think my recovery would be successful." Blazer said. Cyril came up behind him and cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I apologize for disbanding this short reunion, but I do believe that the young lad shouldn't keep his guests waiting." he said. Everyone slightly bobbed her heads.

"Volteer is inside waiting. Go on ahead Blazer X." Terrador said.

0-0-0-0-0

Volteer was patiently waiting for someone to walk through the door and break the long dreadful silence. He was just about to escort the new guests back out when he caught sight of the door slowly opening and Blazer's head popped up from behind it. The yellow guardian motioned to him to come forward and see who he had to talk to. He walked in and was about to close the door when Necros quickly slipped through the small crack. He wanted to say something but decided to let it go and closed the door with a soft slam that echoed through the chamber. The duo walked up beside Volteer and across from him were four dragons.

"Everyone..." Volteer caught their attention. "You know me and Necros already, but we have one dragon to introduce. This young dragon here...is Blazer X. Blazer, allow me to introduce Storm, Stone, Talons, and Rex..."

"Sorry, but my real name is Scorch, not Rex." Scorch was a bright red dragon with maroon eyes, underbelly and two horns that curled up and extended halfway from the tip of his snout. He also had a fireball design that rested on top of his maw, crimson wing membranes, and the tip of his tail had a medium size flame.

Storm was a tangerine color dragon with yellow underbelly, brown eyes, two yellow horns that zigzagged back, green wing membranes, and a yellow thunderbolt on his wing membranes.

Talons had a silver body that was almost as slender as Cynder's own. She had a sky blue underbelly, purple eyes, a tail blade shaped like Cynder's but much larger, a teal breastplate, white wing membranes, and silver crest that looked liked Blazer's own. The weird thing about her crest is that when it's viewed at a certain angle, it looks like some of the light reflected off of it.

Finally, there was Stone. He had a brown body, light green underbelly, dark green eyes, dark green wing membranes, and four light green horns on the side of his head that curved upward.

All four dragons were pretty much the same height. They were between the height of the guardians and the height of the young dragons.

"My sincerest apologies, Scorch." Volteer said.

Stone sighed and shook his head before saying, "Never mind him sir. He's been saying that on the way here." Scorch was aggravated at his words that there was smoke coming from his nostrils.

Blazer leaned over to Necros. "They seem to be okay." he whispered.

She rolled her eyes and whispered back to him, "Just wait and see. Go with the flow and watch what happens."

Stone walked forward, but Talons pulled him back. "I think you've caused enough problems for one day Stone. Let ME do the talking this time." she said. She walked up to the three dragons that sat still and watched her.

"I would like to apologize for Stone's behaviour earlier. He can sometimes be an idiot." she said. The blue dragon could tell that she was sincere with her words. He smiled at her.

"I understand what you mean. It's okay...for now." Volteer said with an almost disgruntled tone. The eyes of the silver dragoness finally met with Blazer's bright emerald green eyes. To her, they had looked like they were sparkling like real emeralds.

"Would you happen to be Blazer X?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered. Upon hearing his voice, the brown dragon was about to say something when Storm bopped him on the head with his paw. A thought had suddenly crossed Blazer. "Um, is it true that you wanted to see me?" he asked. The silver dragoness sighed. Did he say something wrong?

"Again, you'll have to excuse Stone's behaviour. He's been acting rather strange on the way here." she said. Blazer took his eyes off of Talons, looked at Stone, and then back at her.

"How so?" he asked.

She only shook her head telling him that he shouldn't know. "It's a VERY long list. I think I counted up to a hundred different ways as to how he acts." she laughed a bit.

Scorch quietly snickered at how the brown dragon was acting. His teeth were barely showing and it sounded like he was trying to growl. Instead, he had massaged his throat when the growling tickled him. All eyes fell on him when they heard his fail attempted growl.

_Ha! Just give up Stone. Your growling sucks. It's impossible for an amateur like you to do it without hurting your throat,_ Scorch thought. He could see that the blue dragon thought it was funny as well. He was doing his very best not to burst out with laughter.

"I see what you mean, Necros. Stone is making a fool of himself." Blazer whispered. Talons turned backed to the three in front.

"Anyways, I would like to ask you a small favor." she said. Blazer, Necros, and Volteer looked at each other and nodded.

"What is it that you request? I'm sure that we can be of some assistance. Just say the words and..." Volteer was suddenly silence by the two young dragons when they called out his name.

"Well...we were wondering if we could stay here for a few weeks, maybe a month or two, and learn how to fight. We're not that experienced when it comes to combat." she sat quietly waiting for a response from the electric guardian. He was thinking very hard about what he should do. He scratched his chin and tapped the floor while he pondered about the request.

"I'll have to speak with the other guardians about this first. Pardon me." he walked out the meeting chamber and closed the door. When the room fell silent, the black dragoness took a good look at Talons. She has never seen a silver dragon before.

"Uh, Talons? Exactly what kind of dragon are you?" she asked. The silver dragoness only shrugged. Blazer wouldn't know since he has amnesia and she assumed that the three didn't know either. So she decided to let the question go. Scorch looked at the two dragons for a few second.

"Are you two together?" he asked. Blazer and Necros turned to him. Both were surprised that the question had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"It's okay to admit that you are." he said. Blazer's legs felt like giving away at that point.

"N-No no. We're just friends. That's all." he replied. The red dragon smiled at him.

"Seriously, I think you two are perfect for each other." he said. His words made the two blush madly as they turned to face each other. Blazer X and Necros felt their hearts beating rapidly. They both faced the red dragon once again.

"Um, thanks for the complement, but we'll always be friends." said Necros

0-0-0-0-0

What seem like an eternity later (thirty minutes) to the new dragons, the guardian trio walked in. Everyone turned to them to hear the final decision.

"The three of us have given a lot of thought about your request..." Cyril spoke.

"And we came to a conclusion." Volteer walked up and took over.

"We will gladly let you stay here and train. You four can stay as long as you wish. However, there are some conditions Terrador would like to say." he turned to him. "Terrador, if you would be so kind."

"Thank you Volteer." he continued. "Actually, there is only one condition. I understand that Mr. Stone has some behavioural problems." Stone flinch when the earth guardian had shot a glance at him. He continued. "So my condition is that one of you three should teach him how to address us properly. We don't know exactly where you came from, but his type will NOT be tolerated. If he starts acting like how he was earlier, then you all must leave. Is that clear?" All four nodded, but Terrador wasn't exactly sure about Stone. "Stone? Do you understand?" he gave the brown dragon a stern look.

Stone felt a bit nervous, but he was able to answer. "Yes sir." he said.

"Good. Spyro and Cynder will show you your rooms. Later on, they will show you around Warfang. Next week, you'll begin your training. You're all excused." when Terrador finished, the four followed Spyro and Cynder. While walking, Stone turned to Talons.

"Talons, why didn't you tell them we came for Blazer?" he whispered. She wasn't too happy with the way he had been acting.

"We can't be too sure if that's our Blazer X from Earth. If we told them everything, they would think that we're up to something. So it's best we kept quiet until the time is right." she whispered. He didn't argue with her and admitted to himself that she was right.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

The same week the new dragons had arrived to the dragon temple in Warfang, things have changed around a bit. The whole week, Blazer slowly paced around the temple slowly regaining his strength. Necros stayed next to him just to make sure he didn't do anything reckless or fall over, which he did, but it was happening less and less. Cynder was giving Storm and Scorch a tour of the dragon city while Spyro did the same for Talons and Stone. It was a pretty big city so the four found it kind of confusing. During that same week, Flame and Ember flew from Avalar to pay a small visit. Both dragons were relieved to hear the news about Blazer's recovery. The guardians resumed their duties and were discussing several different things. As for everyone else, they were just lounging around and cracking jokes. Everyone was simply relaxing, except for one. Kira had forgotten about the death of her brother, Maru, and was more concerned about Blazer. After hearing about his recovery, she felt relieved, but now, something else was on her mind.

_Where is he?_ Kira thought. She search high and low, inside and out, but could not find who she was looking for. _I hope he's not in trouble,_ she thought.

0-0-0-0-0

In some other part of Warfang, a certain red hydra was giving a certain griffin one hard time as they zipped through the skies above.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" Hydralin was trying to hit Aeolus with his breath attacks but the griffin was too quick as he dodged a barrage of ice shards. Then a series of fireballs came at him followed by a stream of electricity but they were easily dodged with a few barrel rolls. This really pissed the hydra off and started sending all three elements after the griffin. Sadly for him, they were easily dodged. However, Aeolus was having another problem other than being used for target practice.

"Jeez! I've been flying for five straight hours and he's not even feeling tired. It's How the hell does he do it?" He was breathing heavily as he tried to fly away. He was suddenly beginning to see colourful spots circling around him. Hydralin could see the griffin was worn down and smirked. He flew right on top of him and was about to unleash a triple element attack, but the hydra was disappointed that his target fell towards the ground.

"This is getting old. Aeolus lacks endurance and that takes away the fun of me chasing him." Hydralin muttered before letting out a heavy sigh. "Well, better go save his sorry ass...AGAIN." He dived after Aeolus, bursting through the clouds at high speed until the city came into view. He suddenly stopped in mid-air when something came to his mind. _Then again, I always find him at the temple, so why do I have to save him? I don't see why I should do so anyways,_ he thought before flying off to the temple.

0-0-0-0-0

Down below in a small dark alley, Aeolus was hiding while trying to catch his breath. In the air, he saw Hydralin fly over him in the direction of the dragon temple. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth but he knew that the chase will never end. He was wondering how long this "Cat and Mouse" game will continue because it was quickly getting old and he grows tired faster than before. In his mind, he thinks the training dummies weren't enough so Hydralin turns and starts using the griffin for target practice.

"Whew. I can't wait till next week. He gets to train the new guys and I won't be Hydralin's target until they can fight." He muttered as he stepped out in the opening. He tried to open his wings but they were sore and felt stiff, so flying is out of the option.

"Blazer X...and Maru. Could they be?" he thought aloud. He simply shrugged and took his time walking back; unaware of a few glowing blue eyes watching him from the alley he was in.

0-0-0-0-0

Next week finally came and in training room was Torch along with everyone but the guardians and the two griffins Aeolus and Kira. Blazer had recovered enough of his strength to resume his training, but today, he was going to help the new dragons with their training.

"What's keeping them?" Hydralin was growing impatient of waiting. Multiple yelling was heard from the halls which caught everyone's attention.

"Stone you idiot! Wake up! We can't keep our instructors waiting!" Scorch shouted.

Torch went to see what was happening. It didn't take long to reach where the shouting came from, which in this case, was right in front of Stone's room. Scorch, Talons, and Storm were shouting trying to wake the sleeping dragon.

"Hey hey hey! Take it easy! What's going on?" Torch had caught their attention.

"We were wondering why no one saw Stone earlier this morning. So we came to check on him." Talons answered.

"But instead, we can hear his ass snoring! I am NOT getting kicked out because of him!" Scorch yelled. Torch simply sighed and told them to wait outside while he went in. The red dragon turned to the two behind and shrugged. Snores could still be heard from inside which was shortly replaced with a scream of pain.

"Okay okay! I'm up, just stop!" Stone shouted. The dragon trio were confused by what just happened. The brown dragon walked out the room and down the hall to the training room. The orange dragon came out the bedroom with a dominate smile on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Talons curiously asked.

"I gave him a little **TICKLE**. I'm not sure what kind of dragon you are but as of now, only Storm can learn my little trick since he's a dragon with the right element." Torch answered before he motioned his head in the direction Stone went. Everyone followed the orange dragon to the training area.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

It was high noon and everyone had found out about Stone sleeping practically through the whole morning and they weren't too happy to hear that, especially the guardians. They had showed up shortly after they somehow heard what had happened. It didn't matter anymore because it was time to start training. Torch had ordered Scorch to step into the center of the ring. By the time he got there, he was suddenly surrounded by ten apes that appeared right out of the blue. They had no weapons and no heavy armor so it was pretty easy to take on.

"What the hell?" Scorch looked surprised. He has never seen creatures that are more hideous than the apes. They didn't look that tough to him (in fact, they're pretty easy) but they were still dangerous.

"Whoops! Sorry about that. We're kinda used to training at a higher level and-" Before Torch could finish his sentence, one ape made an attempt to charge at Scorch from behind. The red dragon wasn't looking when it happened but somehow, he knew about it and used his hind legs to kick the ape into another. He looked back to see the two apes burst into a small purple cloud of smoke and vanished. Four apes in front the fire dragon took the opportunity to strike. Again, Scorch wasn't paying attention and he became aware of what was about to happen. He quickly jumped back and faced the attackers but had little time to react as they grabbed onto him. They kept punching at him and his legs slowly gave away until he fell flat on the floor.

0-0-0-0-0

Torch was about to call of the training until Amber stopped him.

"Why?" Torch asked her.

"Just watch." Was all the white dragoness had said. The orange dragon thought that Amber had gone mad but he just sat still and watched and was surprised by what he saw. The red dragon that was on the floor ten seconds ago suddenly sprang back to life by leaping into the air and quickly spun around until the apes lost their grip on the dragon. Three of them flew off in different directions and the fourth ape was held by the neck in Scorch's mouth. He swung the ape around in circles before slamming the hairy creature down to the ground, causing it to burst into a cloud of smoke. The last four apes quickly surrounded the fire dragon and jumped at him. This time, he saw the attacks coming at him and knocked an ape out of the air with a talon swipe and quickly evaded the other attacks by somersaulting over their heads. As soon as he landed, he stomped on the ape in front, then he charged into the ape that was to the left of him, impaling it with his horns. The ape to the right of the red dragon dodged a shoulder tackle, jumped on the dragon's back, held onto his horns, and bit down on the back of his neck. It didn't hurt much but it was enough to make Scorch cringe in pain. He went buck wild trying to throw the ape off. A low irritated growl resided in his throat as he couldn't shake the hairy savage off of him, so he decided to do something that seemed real stupid to him. He leaped as high as he could in the air and threw himself down back first to the ground. He slowly rolled onto his feet and looked at the flattened ape before it vanished in a cloud of smoke.

_That thing is pretty dumb if it thinks that I'm some kind of bronco_, Scorch thought and looked up to see everyone watching him in amazement. It was starting to him feel uncomfortable as everyone watched him with wide eyes. "Uh...my instincts took over." He said.

Spyro looked to the others that were still amazed at how quickly Scorch eliminated ten apes. "Well, his attack techniques weren't that new...except for the falling on the back one. It works great if you have someone latched on your back but it's also pretty stupid because not only will it hurt the enemy, you hurt yourself in the process as well. All in all," He looked over to the red dragon. "I say Scorch has the melee combat down-pack." Everyone had agreed with the purple dragon's comment. Then Aradia spoke up.

"Instincts or not, you seem to be ALMOST capable of taking care of yourself when in danger." She said. Scorch was a bit puzzled by what she said, especially when he heard her emphasize the word **ALMOST**. He wanted to question her about it but decided to let it go for now.

"All that's left is for you to use your element." Torch said. "Young dragons, perhaps it would be wise if you helped train them one at a time. So today, I would suggest that Torch and Temyus should train with Scorch." Cyril suggested.

Then Blazer X came in and said, "Just try not to kill them like you nearly did to me."

The white dragon chuckled a bit before he said, "Come on Blazer. At least you survived majority of my attacks."

"That's Blazer X. Go easy on Scorch." Necros said.

Amber and Blazer were distracted by an uneasy feeling coming from their stomach. Both dragons took a quick glance at a dark spot in the corner of the room before facing each other. He mouthed to her, "You can feel it too, huh?" and she was able to understand what he was saying. She replied with a nod just before the voice of the ice guardian had brought back their attention.

"We should resume our regular duties. We wish we could stay and watch." he said. Everyone nodded and the three elders left the room. The other dragons looked at each other and left the two dragons alone to train with Scorch. But the midnight dragon couldn't help but look back over at the dark corner of the room. He stopped in the middle of his walk and thought that he had saw the shadow move a bit. He was unsure that he was either seeing things or what he saw was real.

"Yo! Blazer X!" he snapped his head at Temyus who wore a smirk on his face. "What's wrong? You look a little lost."

Blazer just shook his head and said, "No...nothing is wrong," He replied as he looked from the corner of his eye at the dark corner of the room and walked out. "Everything's okay." At least that's what the blue dragon thought. Was he imagining things or was there really something hiding in the shadow? He ignored it for the time being and ran after the group. He finally caught up with the others as they were all leaving the temple. His mind suddenly drifted away and thought about the events that has happen in previous times but mostly to the part where he mysteriously appeared and met Ignitus at the ruins.

There were so many things Blazer X had wanted to ask the Chronicler about. However, the questions he thought about he knew that they may not be answered directly...or will they? Now that he thinks about it, it has been a while since he last spoken to Ignitus. He wanted to talk to him but he didn't have a clue as to where to seek him at.

"Hey Blazer," He looked to the side. Walking beside him was Amber and on the other side of her was Spyro. "Since we can't use the training room for a while, if you have nothing to do, how about you and I go somewhere and spar a bit?" He asked. Honestly, Blazer was somewhat in the middle of something. He needed to know more about his past and more importantly, find out who Solo is and why he called Blazer X a false dragon. "Hello? Anybody living inside that hollow head of yours?" Spyro called out again, this time getting Blazer's full attention.

"Not the best choice of words you should be using," Blazer said with a smirk. "And I don't mind having a sparring match with you." Necros was next to him, Cynder next to Spyro, and Amber between the two guys. All three ladies rolled their eyes at how this was gonna end.

"Then follow me Blazer." Spyro took to the air and the others followed him.

0-0-0-0-0

Fifteen minutes of flying, the five dragons landed in a grassy plain. Not far from where they had landed was a forest that would take five to ten minutes to get to on foot. Necros, Cynder, and Amber sat on the side as the two male dragons prepared themselves.

"Alright Blazer, it's time to see what you got." Spyro said as Blazer smiled and said, "Don't be like Temyus now." They both laughed and lowered themselves in a fighting stance. Blazer used his wing to signal to Spyro that he's ready to begin at anytime. Spyro bobbed his head with a smile as they began to walk around in circles; not breaking their gaze from each other.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

*After Blazer X and the others left the temple*

In the training room, Torch was teaching Scorch how to use his fire element. There have been a few mess-ups that weren't fatal but nonetheless, Scorch was a fast learner. He went from burning down motionless wooden dummies to burning down active dummies up close and from a distance. However, when it came to the burning the mobile ones up close, the red dragon had miss quite a few as he fought them. As he did, he was fussing about how annoying they were and was questioning about if this was the kind of training the others had to go through. He doesn't even know the half of it.

"Stay focused! Get the last three and we'll move on!" Torch had been serious about the teaching, but it was for a reason. The fire dragon was originally chasing twenty dummies around the ring trying to evade his fire breath but they weren't that much of a problem. The only thing was that whenever one was defeated, the rest would become a little difficult to catch as they slightly increase their speed, do spins, jumps, flips, sometimes attack combos, and other tricks. Off to side, Temyus was engaged in a pleasant conversation with Aradia during the training. He sometimes would look over to the ring to see how Scorch was doing. In his mind, he couldn't help but think of how foolish the red dragon looked as he chased down the remaining three dummies. He knew that Torch was right in teaching the new dragon his element, but when it comes to accuracy, Scorch wasn't really that accurate.

"Temyus, is something the matter?" Aradia asked and nuzzled him.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. I just think Scorch should fight against something a little more challenging." He replied as he kept his eyes fixed on the fire breather who managed to burn two dummies with one fireball. Scorch looked left, right, and all around him but could not find the last one. _This is taking too long, _he thought to himself and headed towards Torch who was watching the fire dragon from the ringside. He leaned forward and whispered something in his ear that caught the attention of a curious Scorch and Aradia. Whatever it was, the red dragon only saw Torch bobbing his at the chaos dragon who showed a mischievous grin. The way he grinned made the red dragon feel uneasy.

"Ow! Why you little-" Scorch hissed as he rubbed the back of his head with his wing and spun around hoping he'd catch the dummy...but it wasn't there. He let out an irritable growl as he was struck in the same spot again and nearly collapsed. He cursed under his breath and closed his eyes as he rubbed his head. A small gasp escaped from him as he discovers something new to him. He looked at his body which was giving off a faint pulsating red glow that caused his scales to give off a faint shine. He felt a burning sensation growing all over and deep inside him; as if he was about to explode with fiery power. Whatever it was, it made him feel a bit more powerful but he was wondering where and how is he obtaining such power. Shortly, it subsided, leaving the fire breather puzzled. He was in the middle of a trance, trying to figure out what happened when he heard Torch's claws clicking on the stone floor approaching the red dragon.

"Not bad Scorch," he pointed behind him. Scorch craned his long scaly neck and saw a small pile of ash sitting just under his flaming tail end then looked down at his paws. He didn't know what had happened when he was glowing earlier. Torch noticed the look on his face and asked, "You don't know what that was do you?"

"What happened?" He looked up at the orange dragon. "I got hit twice and then all of a sudden, my body felt like it was on fire and...I don't know."

"Well, you ARE a fire dragon so of course you would feel that."

"Seriously, I have no clue as to what the hell happened just now...let alone how I did that." Torch began to ponder for a bit before he told the fire dragon to stay where he was and headed over to Temyus. They were whispering between each other and Scorch was even more curious as to what was being said. He glanced at Aradia who just shrugged her shoulders. He didn't have to wait to find out what was going on.

"Okay, I'll give you a quick break. While on break, I'll explain what it was that you nearly did. Afterwards, you have one more test to perform. Understood?" Scorch slightly bobbed his head. "I have to say though, you're a fast learner yet you've only started today."

"You're just like Blazer X in a way." Temyus spoke up. All eyes fell on him.

"Speaking of which, exactly what kind of dragon is he anyway?" Scorch asked. The chaos dragon explained the same story that Blazer X said. About how he was a midnight dragon, how he met Necros and Hydralin, but did not say anything about his amnesia. "I see...well I do want to know more about him but since you all have little knowledge of him, I won't argue."

"I just remembered something," Torch shifted his head left and right a few times. "Where's your friend Stone? I need to have a word with him." He then noticed Scorch's eyes were blazing. Obliviously he didn't like hearing the name of the earth dragon but did not know why. Torch can see the hatred in his eyes as he thought why he hated Stone. He decided to drop the subject for now and let the fire dragon take five while he went to find Stone.

0-0-0-0-0

Stone was growing impatient as he was sitting on a cushion near an oak table. He was inside what looked like a library to him. The shelves were tall enough to reach the underside of the second floor and were lined with various books and scrolls that he thought would look complicated should he ever open one. As he sat there, he'd watch other dragons walk by, all watching him as they raised a curious brow at him. The brown dragon felt rather uncomfortable at how he was being watched but at the same time, he was somewhat used to it. He hummed a bit but was more of an irritable one as he was beginning to wonder what happened to his friend Talons. He didn't really know why she dragged him along except that the electric guardian would be there.

The first time he arrived, he was awestruck that how large the structure looked on the outside but inside was a whole different story. The interior looked more like a labyrinth than a library not only to the earth dragon but to the silver dragoness as well. Stone remembered the two getting lost a few times and Talons decided to search for the electric guardian and come back to Stone.

_It feels like she's been searching for almost half an hour. Where the hell is she,_ he let out a heavy sigh that echoed throughout the building. Not a lot of people were in the library so it was quite dull and silent as a graveyard. He yawned exposing his sharp teeth as his eyelids began to droop for a second and snapped his maw shut. _Well, it is a pretty big place. I think I'll catch a few Z's before, _his thoughts were interrupted when he heard wings fluttering behind him. He back and saw a blue dragon hovering at the top of a shelf searching for something. Maybe, maybe not he thought but it didn't matter. He just curled up at where he was and slowly began to drift into dreamland but found it rather difficult to do so with the flapping. Back home, he always slept through noises with no difficulties whatsoever but now that he no longer lives in his old home, it felt kind of difficult for him. He kept one eye closed and the other cracked open, keeping an eye on the dragon; to Stone it felt like an eternity that the dragon stayed in the air still examining the shelf. Finally, he cracked a faint smile when the dragon found what they were looking for and grabbed it.

"Just what I needed." The dragon's muttered words were heard from down below. Stone then heard more wings then looked up at the second floor and saw an incredibly light green dragon carrying some books that looked rather heavy and a couple of scrolls in their arms. The earth dragon had a clear angle of the dragon and could easily tell that it was a female. After several days of being in the dragon realm, he was unable to tell the difference between a male dragon and a female dragon but as time went by, he was able to tell the difference.

He felt his stomach churn violently. In his mind, it usually meant something would go wrong. Sometimes he was right while other times it would be his stomach asking for food or simply wanting to send whatever settled in him back up. He narrowed his eyes at the dragoness floating higher up and began to wonder what could possibly go wrong. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide when he saw the contents fell from the dragoness' arms and began to plummet at the blue dragon at top speed.

"Hey, above you!" Stone cried out. Sure enough, his words had caused the blue dragon to respond but was just a hair too late as the books were too fast and knocked out the blue dragon causing it to fall to the ground. He stood up but stayed low to the ground as his legs tensed. Then, he pushed himself forward off the ground and caught the blue dragon just before it hit the ground and at the same time, rolled away from the books that hit the floor with a really loud **"THUD!"** which was followed by a loud** "CLANK!"** from each scroll as they hit the floor and rolled open. The dragoness that had the items quickly landed in front of Stone who was on his side still holding the unconscious blue dragon close to him.

"Are you two unharmed? I am terribly sorry." No response. She extended her paw towards him but gave a startled squeak and jumped back a bit when he suddenly lifted his head, staring into her eyes with a raised brow. The dragoness was indeed light green. She had an orange underside, four white horns (two on the side of her head pointing down and two from her cheekbones), dark green wing membranes, eyes that were bright as an orange sun setting in the sky, the tip of her tail was shaped like a leaf.

"I'm okay. Who are you and what happened?"

"I am Rose," she bowed her head and continued, "I'm the new librarian and just arrived here almost two days ago. I was carrying a few scrolls and some books to their shelves but they slipped out of my arms." The brown dragon stared at her for a few seconds before shifting his gaze over to the books and scrolls littered across the floor then back to Rose. "I still don't know my way around here...well maybe a little." She sheepishly added.

"Lucky you. At least you know where to go in here. This place," he looked up at the shelves around him then added, "Is more of a labyrinth than a library if you ask me."

Rose giggled at his comment a bit. Stone had no idea how dragons age but from what her voice sounded like, he would have to estimate that she's probably around ages 17-20. There was silence between the two until she told him to watch the dragon while she returned the books to their shelves. As she took off to some other section of the library with fewer books in hand, Stone rolled up the scrolls and neatly placed them as well as the other books on the table he was at. After stacking the last book with a soft thud on another, the blue dragon began to stir and slowly got up rubbing her head.

"Ow my head. W-What happened?"

"Wow, you recovered extremely quick." Stone said surprising the blue dragon. He faced the blue dragon who answered with a slight nod. His eyes nearly grew wide when he realized the dragon was a female but not just any female dragon. She was the same height as Stone, had white "boots", her underside was green as the open seas, a large quill running down her long neck, sky blue wings with cyan membranes, six pure white horns (white as the snow) on the side of her head (bottom horns curve downward while the top ones curve up slightly), her eyes were blue as sapphire, and the end of her tail looked more like a fin. To make it simple, he found her to be attractive...well his dragon mind found her attractive, not the human mind. _God dammit, I'm a human not a lizard...well not physically...I mean, I'm not a human physically...But this is wrong,_ he was complaining to himself in his head that he almost didn't the dragoness asking him for his name. He snapped back to reality and gave her his name.

"My name is Tundra. Thank you for your help Stone. I think I'll head home and finish resting up there." Stone nodded in agreement then noticed she was shifting her head left, right, up and down the aisle as if she was expecting more books to fall. He was about to question her but he heard the echo of claws tapping on the marble floor followed by a lot of talking. It was one voice but the dragon recognized who it was as he tried his hardest not to laugh out loud.

"...And I must say I was thrilled, excited, and amazed of how Spyro and Cynder saved this world from total destruction and chaos..." a yellow dragon with a large bag over his back had rounded the corner followed by a silver dragoness. "...Ah. I see you made a new friend. May I enquire who the lucky lady might be?" After hearing this, Stone only blushed but he kept it well hidden.

"Knock it off Volteer and to answer your question, her name is Tundra. We just met." Talons was kind of skeptical about that answer but she decided not to press on it and introduced herself to Tundra as did Volteer.

"It was really nice to meet you all and..." Tundra then faced Stone and added, "...thank you for helping me." She said. Volteer and Talons gave a curious glance at the two before the blue dragoness walked away. The earth dragon watched her walk away as he tried to figure out why he was feeling funny inside; like something was crawling around underneath his scaly skin which he found to be kind of irritating in a way. He then turned his head to see that the yellow and silver dragons were curiously staring at him making him feel uncomfortable.

"Can you two stop that? It's kinda creepy when people stare at me like that." Stone asked nervously.

"Would you feel better if we were staring at you differently?" Talons asked with a smirk as she received another failed growl from the brown dragon. She admitted to herself that he sounded a tad better than last time.

"Now now you two, there's no need to be violent about this. Let us...Oh!" Volteer looks down at the pile of scrolls and books Stone had neatly stacked and grabs a thick book from the bottom which caused the stack to fall over.

"This is the book I was looking for. With this, we'll be able to identify exactly what type of dragon you are Talons and furthermore..."

"Is this the only book we need?" She interrupted the yellow dragon in a calm voice with a hint of annoyance from his rambling as they all made their way back to the front desk.

"For the time being, but do not worry. The next we return, I am absolutely positive that they will have more books about you. _And possibly Blazer X._ For now, we'll look through them one at a time."

A whole three minutes went by as they made their way to the front desk. Behind it, Stone recognised who it was he saw. Rose. She was stamping books and placing them in a large crate ready to be returned to their original places. The light green dragoness lifted her head and spotted the trio walking her way.

"Hello there young dragon. We would like to borrow this book if that is okay with you." Volteer placed the book on the desk.

"Not at all." Rose opens the front cover and stamps it with blue ink before handing it back. "Just be sure to bring it back in good condition."

_GOOD condition? That book looks like it'll crumble into dust any second now,_ Talons thought and to be honest, she was right. As the trio made their way to the exit, they came to a sudden stop when Rose called out to them. She motioned with her wing over to the desk where they were seconds ago. Volteer was about to walk over to her when Stone prevented him from advancing any further as he stretched his wing in front the guardian.

"_I think she's calling me._ I'll be right back." He said and darts off towards the librarian. When he got there, "Rose was it?" She nods. "About the girl, she–" Stone began but Rose interrupted.

"I know." She smiles then added, "I saw her walk out minutes ago. But there's another problem..." Rose paused when she sees Stone's face grow serious and giggles a bit. "Relax, it's nothing big." After she said that, Stone relaxed a bit. Rose then opens a drawer and starts rummaging through it. A couple seconds later, she pulled and held out an emerald pendant. From the pendant dangled a charm in the shape of a pure white snowflake and right in the middle of it was a pure smooth sapphire stone in the shape of a water droplet that shined brightly under the light. Stone slowly took it from her and closely examined it as he began to wonder why she was giving him such a valuable item.

"Someone found that in another aisle. I'm assuming you two are somewhat friends right now and that pendent probably belongs to her. Should you ever run into her again, you know what to do." Stone nodded in response. "Don't lose it now." Rose added. Stone then placed the pendant inside a bag that he had gotten earlier from the electric guardian but it was a bit smaller. He thanked her and ran back to the two waiting dragons. The second they stepped out, Talons was about to ask Stone about the jewellery he got but was cut off by a superfast rambling Volteer. He spoke so fast that they could not understand, it sounded like he was talking a bunch of gibberish.

"I swear when he talks like this for so long, I start thinking about that Energizer commercial." She said in a low voice. Stone quietly chuckled as he quickly understood what she meant by that. Right now, the two had to help with some errands and since they sort of knew their way around the dragon city, they would be able to finish the job in no time. Volteer pulled out a scroll with a list of things to do and placed it on the ground for the three to see. It had showed ten things to do but one of them was checked off. They all picked their three jobs, then Volteer gave Talons and Stone a bag of gold and decided to spit up to cover more ground to quickly finish their selected assignments.

0-0-0-0-0

"Wake up buttercups!" Scorch yelped and instantly stood up the second he was splashed with a bucket of ice cold water from head to tail. He was sleeping near a window in the training room where the sun warmed this scales. He was having such a peaceful sleep until he received the wakeup call. "About time you woke up. You've been out for a good while."

"T-TEM-M-MYUS, WH-WHAT THE–" Scorch didn't say a lot because his teeth were chattering so much that it was starting to hurt. The water temperature to him felt like it was extremely far below zero.

"Geez man, you're a fire dragon for crying out loud. The cold should not bother dragons of your element, let alone an ice dragon." Temyus tossed the bucket aside and motioned with his head over to the ring. "I'll give you a couple minutes to **Warm Up**." He said with a small chuckle as the red dragon shook off the water and stretched himself to the fullest, popping his joints back in place. The white dragon noticed something about Scorch. His tail flame was still burning after being splashed with water. This made him curious at first but he decided to wait a while before asking.

0-0-0-0-0

After the warm up, Temyus stepped into the ring as Terrador and Cyril entered the training room and settle at the ringside with Aradia. Scorch sat still as he kept his eyes fixed on Temyus, wondering what he has planned for him. He didn't have to wait very long to find out but was taken aback when he did.

"Are you serious? I don't mind the dummies but isn't this a bit...I don't know, over the top? I don't know what kind of dragon Temyus is let alone how he fights! You guys must be insane if you make me go head to head with him!" Scorch was overreacting a bit when he spoke his mind. The elder dragons just laughed at him before Cyril told him that nothing would go wrong.

"Sure you may have a few bruises here and there, but the damages you'll obtain are nothing compared to what you would get in a real fight." Cyril said. Scorch just sighed irritably and stood in a firm stance in the middle of the ring as well as Temyus. "Do not worry for no one is allowed to give their all during training."

"Wow, thanks for the boost of confidence, Cyril." Scorch mumbled sarcastically. Over at the ringside, Terrador couldn't help but smile. For some strange reason, he did not know why.

"I can tell that this is your first time, so allow me to briefly explain what you must do." Terrador cleared his throat and began as his voice boomed. "The goal is to win by pinning your opponent or forcing them to submit. Avoid hurting your opponents too much. Remember, this is a sparring match not a real fight. Any possible fatal blows will not be allowed to land. You may use your elemental attacks but not your fury attacks. You both will have five minutes. If no one wins before time runs out, you will receive a short break before the start of the next round." Scorch then questioned him about how he was going to keep track of time. The earth guardian chuckled and walked to the wall behind him then pushed a brick. There was a loud grinding sound as part of the wall turned to reveal a large hourglass. "If there are any more questions, please ask now. If not, then prepare yourselves."

Scorch hid his nervousness as he lowered himself into his fighting stance, his legs spread apart and wings stretched out. Even though this is only a sparring match, he knew this was going to be a tough fight especially since this is his first time going up against a dragon. He waited for the signal to start. Terrador had a paw pressed on a stone slab.

"Ready?" Scorch wanted to back down when he heard him. In fact, he was about to do so right now, but was just, a, hair, too, late. "BEGIN!" Terrador pushed the slab in and the clock began ticking down. Temyus was quick to make the first move by lowering his head and charged at Scorch. He noticed this and almost at the last second, sidestepped out the way as the white blur zoomed by and skidded to a halt. Scorch then shot some fireballs but to his surprise they were all of them were negated by water balls.

_So this guy can use water. Not bad; can't say it's good either,_ Scorch thought. He almost went into a deep thought until he saw Temyus rapidly approaching. Once again, Scorch moved to the side but slightly winced in pain. Looking down at his chest, he saw three small cuts that were hardly bleeding. Obliviously, they were slash marks but he didn't see him with his talons raised. _Okay Scorch. Time to get in the game and fight back._ With that in mind, he faced his opponent with a serious and determined look on his face.

Temyus noticed this and couldn't help but smile a faint smile. The two began circling each other unable to break their gaze. Whenever the red dragon had the time, he would take a quick side glance at the hourglass and back to the chaos dragon. Two minutes and change went by after the fight started. Scorch wanted to end this quickly on the first round but seeing has how short of time he was, he would have to go into the second round.

_Perhaps I can do this...,_ Scorch began focusing his energy to the flame on his tail. The flame grew large and soon his whole tail was engulfed in fire. He noticed Temyus was a bit amazed by this and at the same time, confused by what was happening.

What is this guy doing Temyus thought when Scorch came running towards him. Temyus jumped out the way and in the middle of the ring. What confused him even more was when the red dragon ran in a large circle leaving a trail of fire behind him. When he did so, he went closer and made a smaller circle and did this process two more times.

"Know what I'm doing?" Scorch jumped out the circle farthest from the white dragon. As soon as he landed outside the outer circle, he brushed his tail in one swift motion. The next thing Temyus knew was that flames roses to the ceiling starting from all the circles. He was trapped in not one, not two, but four rings of fire. "Gives me some time to think." He said out loud.

"Have you forgotten that I can use water?" Temyus flapped his wings and hovered above the ground. Next, he spun and released a stream of water over the flames quickly dousing them. But then something caught him by surprise. _Shit!_ Temyus thought and understood what Scorch was doing but was too late to do anything as the ring was quickly filled with thick steam. He was set up and he fell right for it. Everything and everyone was shrouded.

"Young dragon, I do hope you know what you're doing. You only have less than a minute in this round." Cyril spoke out. Really and truly, they only had thirty seconds remaining.

_Damn! Should've asked before doing this. Gotta end this quick. I'm not going another round just yet,_ Scorch kept his senses on full alert and began searching through the thick fog which was starting to clear up.

(20 seconds): Temyus moved quickly but silent. His senses were on full alert as well.

(15 seconds): He felt a strange presence near his left side. He wanted to lash out but he played it safe and continued the search. Eventually, he realized what mistake he just made. He was rammed in the side which was shortly followed by a slash.

(5 seconds): He grabbed Scorch by the horns and threw him on his back.

(3 seconds): He was about to go for the pin but was pushed off.

(2 seconds): Scorch got up and tackled him.

(1 second): Both were clawing at each other until...

"TIME!" the fog finally lifted and revealed the two fighters. The slash marks Temyus received were bleeding a bit. He had a few bruises but was still okay. Scorch had the same results except he barely showed a trace of exhaustion.  
"Take a small break and prepare for round two. Heal yourselves in the crystal room right across the hallway." After Cyril said that, Temyus and Scorch did exactly that.

0-0-0-0-0

"Let's see, I got three pounds of lamb, some roots from some weird flower, and a rough estimate of sixty-three gold pieces." Stone met up with Talons in the central area of Warfang on Volteer's errand run. The two had been walking around for hours trying to find the items they decided on.

"Well, I managed to get the five bags of star fruits and some letter scrolls. All I have to do is find the blacksmith and retrieve an armour set."

"You got a good memory."

"Actually," Talons said with a tinge of embarrassment. "I ran into Volteer a while ago and asked to see the scroll. Do you remember the last thing you need to get?" Stone scratched his chin and thought hard for a bit. He was more focused on not getting lost in the city while searching for the items. "The Evora powder?"

"Oh right." Stone face palms himself.

"Want to work together?" Stone though about her request for a bit. Helping each other wasn't a bad idea but what were they to do if something happens? Neither had any fighting experiences. "Does it take you forever to think of an answer?" Talons annoyed voice caught his attention. "It's a simple yes or no answer."

"Sorry Talons. I was thinking of something but I don't mind. Let's go."

"Okay then."

0-0-0-0-0

Scorch was napping in his bed. The first round against Temyus he managed to survive but wasn't too happy about entering the second round. The red crystals he used had healed his wounds but he was still a bit tired. He had no idea a five minute battle could wear him out. He was about to fall into a deep slumber when he heard claws tapping on the stone floor but these were slow and soft. No doubt someone was sneaking and he had a good idea of who it was.

Temyus quietly crept up on the fire dragon handling a bucket of cold water in his maw. He suddenly came to a stop when Scorch twitched a bit. The white dragon thought, _Screw this. Let's get it over with._

The second water came flying out the bucket, Scorch shot up and quickly made the liquid disappear into vapours with his fire breath. Temyus jumped back just in time as the flames swallowed the bucket and turned into nothing but ashes.

"Well, at least I know you're awake and alert." Temyus said.

"Thanks." Scorch replied sheepishly. He stretched his body to its fullest and stood up. "I can pretty much guess as to why you're here."

"It's that time."

"All right. I'll be there in a few."

"Don't be long. I want you to give it your best." Temyus walked out into the long corridor and Scorch followed. The second he stepped out, he dropped to the ground as a water ball flew over his head. "Didn't think you'd see that one coming."

"Let's just say that I have a sixth sense."

"Anyway, hurry up and head to the training room." Temyus left him to do whatever he had to do. Just as soon as he left, he heard knocking. He looked around the room. At first, he thought he was just hearing thing but he heard it again; only it was louder. He turned to the balcony and saw a familiar orange dragon sitting on the balcony. From what it looked like, it's as if something was troubling him. Scorch opened the door and welcomed the dragon.

"You okay Storm? You looking a little lost." Scorch asked. Storm sighed heavily.

"Well…" he began telling him his problem.

0-0-0-0-0

Almost thirty minutes went by and the guardians were wonder what kept the fire dragon so long. Temyus was thinking he might have suddenly gotten sick while Terrador and Cyril thought he was taking a longer break than usual or was simply skipping training. Terrador was too impatient and stepped in the hallway. He was about to search when he heard talons clicking on the stone floor as well as a conversation. He knew who it was and quickly took off in the general direction carrying a stern look on his face. As he got closer, he could hear Scorch saying something about keeping Storm's secret safe. He waited in a nearby room which happens to be Spyro's room and closed the door just enough to see outside and listen in on the conversation.

"Are you sure?" Storm asked.

"Of course!" Scorch chirped. "Listen to me Storm. I understand that it's a very difficult problem for you. I don't know if this could escalate but should it do so, just relax. Remember what I told, okay?" Storm nodded with a grin. They both were unaware of Terrador's presence as they stopped in front of Spyro's room, Scorch in front of Storm. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I've been sitting on the balcony waiting for you to wake up. You and Talons seem to be the only friends who I trust the most. She doesn't know about what I told you."

"What about Stone?"

"Well...we've been through a lot but he's sometimes a bit difficult to understand. He may be stubborn, as you've realized by now, but he's still a good friend."

"Not to me he is." Scorch quickly said with a tinge of disgust. "How long has it been since we arri-" He stopped when he heard someone yelling.

"Where is that fire breather at?"

When he heard that, his eyes widen. He cursed between his teeth.

"What is it?" Storm asked sounding surprised.

"I was supposed to be in the training room right now! I'm really done for!"

"Let's hurry there then." Storm and Scorch took off running.

They finally arrived in the training room, only to be greeted by a not-so-happy ice dragon. Ice blue mist formed around Cyril's maw as he was trying to get an honest answer from Scorch. More mist would form whenever he told Storm to stay quiet for he was trying to tell him what happened. Just when the two thought it was the end for them, Terrador came in.

"Let them be Cyril." Terrador calmly said with a stern look. "I do not know why he was late and it is best we leave it at that."

"But Terrador, this-"

"Let us worry about it another time." Terrador looked over to Scorch and motioned with his head over towards the ring. He told Storm that he was welcomed to stay and watch. Scorch took his position in the ring while Storm sat next to Aradia but kept a little distance between them as Temyus shot a glance at the two; the orange dragon caught on to this. Just like last time, Terrador had revealed the hourglass.

"Okay you two, same rules as last time; nothing different. BEGIN!"

The second that one word was said, Temyus took off like a bullet with his head lowered and rammed into Scorch's chest. The impact sent him flying into the wall behind him. Scorch felt the pain rush through his whole body as he struggles to stay up. His head and every muscle in him cried out in pain with each step he took. He knew the white dragon was giving his best despite the fact this is only a sparring match.

Just as soon as he got his bearings, he saw Temyus standing on his hind legs with his neck reared back. The white dragon brought his paws down and what surprised Scorch was that he didn't see a water breath coming out but instead a large fireball. He dodged it and the attack left a black mark where the red dragon was.

_Geez, this guy uses fire? What else is new?_ Scorch dodged more fireballs. These however were too fast to dodge and he got hit a few times. The fire dragon staggered a bit. Temyus saw an opportunity to attack. Little did he know, Scorch was hoping he'd do that. Temyus was about to slash the side of Scorch but the attack was blocked by Scorch's head. Blood slowly trickled down the fire dragon's face and into his eyes as he felt the stinging pain of talons slowly sinking into his skull. He can feel his consciousness slowly slipping away.

_I'm not waiting anymore._ Scorch reared his head back, causing Temyus to stumble backwards, thus giving the red dragon what he needed; an open opportunity. He punched the white dragon in the face then quickly followed it up with a tail swipe. Temyus jumped over it and slashed at Scorch's chest and left three long slash marks. He roared in pain as he struck back at him. Temyus jumped back but not with receiving three long slash mark from his left shoulder and extended down his left arm.

"Finally fighting back I see." Temyus said.

"What made you think I wasn't?" Scorch smirked. The two dragons charged at each other and they met with their horns smashing into each other. Temyus and Scorch were pushing at each other with all their might.

Storm was impressed with what he was seeing. He watched as the two combatants jumped back and locked their horns once again. They pulled back and began exchanging claws. He was so focused on the fight.

"You like what you see?" Aradia asked.

"Huh?" Storm blinked a few times and looked at Aradia. She could see that he was really fixed on the fight.

"The fight, do you like it?"

"Yeah. I never seen a fight like this before." He smiled and went back to watching the fight.

"That's nothing. Temyus has been in many battles and he's not so easily beaten. What you're seeing right now is one-fourth of his actual strength."

"Wha...?" Storm's eyes widen. "Is Temyus really that strong?" The dragoness nodded. His jaw nearly dropped. He didn't want to believe it but the ice dragoness was sincere with her answer. Now he was afraid of actually being near Temyus.

Two minutes remained. Temyus hardly broke a sweat while Scorch's sweat rolled down his body like a waterfall. Both suffered from many cuts and other injuries but Scorch looked like he suffered the most. He had a large number of cuts on his arms, legs, and chest. Sometimes he would feel dizzy and would have a blurry vision from the loss of blood mostly in his head. Despite his problems, he was doing okay.

"I have to say, you're pretty good." said Temyus.

"Thanks...but we're...not...done yet." Scorch said in between breaths.

"Then let's finish this." Temyus ran towards Scorch and tackled him with his shoulder. The red dragon stood his ground but lost a lot of wind. Temyus stepped back and charged at him. There was a loud crack when his head collided with Scorch's chest. Everyone flinched when the sound reached their ears. They were shocked but amazed that he still stood his ground.

"You DO realize that I may have broken a rib or two in you right?" asked Temyus. No response. "Scorch, you okay?" the white dragon stepped back a bit. Scorch hadn't moved a muscle. He just stood there with his eyes closed, blood and sweat rolling off his body. Temyus was a little worried thinking he might have went overboard. Just when he was about to assume the worse, Scorch's eyes snapped open and his body was glowing an almost red aura. Temyus was surprised and received a strong punch in the chest; making him stagger back on his hind legs. He didn't have time to react as he was being beaten left and right.

Next, Scorch used his head to throw Temyus in the air. He hit him fourteen times using his head, paws, legs, and wings. The fifteenth hit he performed an aerial somersault and knocked Temyus in the ground with the tail; causing dust to float in the air.

_What the hell? How did he get all this energy all of a sudden?_ Temyus thought. He looked across the ring at Scorch. Nothing really changed on him except the glowing body and the sudden burst of energy. Other than that he still bears the scratches he recently gotten. Not wasting anytime, he stood back up and opened his maw.

Scorch saw what he was doing and he could not believe it. A ball of fire and water was forming in his mouth and was growing larger. Looking directly at it, it looked like a yin-yang as it swirled in his maw. He opened his maw wide and quickly formed a large fireball.

As Temyus released his element ball, so did Scorch.

The two attacks collided and caused an explosion that nearly shook the building. The ring was soon filled smoke that blocked out everyone's vision.

"What's going on?" Storm questioned.

The others could only hear roars and grunts of the battling dragons. What was happening in the cloud of dust? Who was winning? All these questions and a few others floated about in everyone's mind.

Storm asked how much time remained in the fight. He received no answer for Terrador and Cyril was more focused on the smoke. But what really bugged him the most was that Terrador and Aradia looked rather...calm. He just ignored it then looked at the hourglass and estimated that there was about thirty seconds remaining. He turned his attention back to the smoke. Everyone was listening to the two fighters as the smoke slowly began dying down.

The match continued with fifteen seconds remaining. The smoke was clear enough to see two shady figures fighting. Around the five second mark one shady knocked the other on their back.

Terrador stopped the clock at the last second. Everyone was anxious to see who won but Terrador told them to wait. The smoke was letting up. A few seconds later it was thin enough to see the match result. Just as soon as Terrador was about to announce the winner, a familiar dark blue dragon appeared at the entrance to the training room and called out his name. He turned and saw Blazer X standing there...with Amber on his back. Then came Spyro, Cynder, Necros, Flame, and Ember.

"Amber needs help..." Blazer X said worriedly.

"Temyus, quickly go out and find Volteer. Blazer X, get her to the infirmary. I want to hear what happened." Terrador said.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

While Temyus went out in search of Volteer, Aradia and a medical dragon that Necros manage to find, were quickly working and examining Amber. At the same time, everyone was with Spyro who had been explaining most of the story to the guardians.

"I'll say it again but it'll be summarized," he was a little ticked off that the story was repeated more than five times. This was going to be his sixth and hopefully the last time he'd tell them. "Blazer X and I sparred in the grassy plains; Necros, Cynder, and Amber watched from the side; some...blue winged snake creature came out of the blue and did something to Amber. It didn't take long to beat so after that, we carried her. Along the way, we met up with Ember and Flame, told them the same story, and now here we are." he finished.

"Any other description of that creature you wish to unveil, Spyro?" Volteer asked with his rapid tongue.

"Other than that, no...wait! They had a tail barb. I was hit a few times by it." it was when he said, he noticed the eyes of the three guardians were wide like saucers. He quickly added, "It didn't poison me; it paralyzed the parts where I was stung for a short while." the room was filled with sighs of relief. The guardians were glad they were safe, especially Spyro and Blazer X.

"That," all eyes fell on the midnight blue dragon. "And they have something in their saliva."

"Meaning?" Cyril inquired.

"Whatever they did, they did it to Amber. I had managed to save her when I saw several of those creatures spitting at her eyes from a great distance." Blazer was scratching his chin as he tried to describe the distance. Those things had spat from a good distance, like about thirty feet away. When he had said that, everyone in the room looked at him in disbelief. The midnight dragon reassured them that he was telling the truth. The distance was somewhere close to what he said.

"My word, I have never heard of a creature like that. As soon as Volteer returns, we shall inform him of this." Cyril stood up followed by Terrador. "Until we know more about these creatures, it's probably best to avoid contact with them. Attack if they attack you first."

As soon as he said that, Aradia and the medical dragon had stepped out the infirmary.

"We healed her. All her injuries are gone like they never happened." she said.

"Just give her some rest. I'll come by tomorrow and check on her again. As for you," he faced Blazer. "Don't surprise everyone like last time with your 'Back-from-the-dead trick'." the medical dragon bowed to the guardians and waved goodbye to the others as he walked out.

Later, Talons and Storm had met Torch at the Central Area. At the same time, Volteer and Temyus came and got them when they heard what happened and returned to the dragon temple.

The other dragons had nothing to do for the whole day so they just lazed around all day. Blazer X and Spyro on the other hand took off like a rocket out the as Ember was...well falling head over heels (or tail) for them. The two males hid in a dark alley behind a few barrels and watched as the pink dragoness ran pass their location. They peeked out of their hiding spot and let out a sigh of relief. They didn't know how long she was going to act like that.

"Well, our training came to an abrupt halt for the day, kicked some snake ass, and now we're running from a freaking crazy women who is in love with us. Today was a good day, don't you think?" Blazer said in a sarcastic tone. Spyro just rolled his eyes before he quickly noticed a familiar face and ducked back into hiding. Blazer was confused and stuck his head further out but was quickly pulled back into hiding. Once again, Ember walked by them but just so happens to stop right in front of where they're hiding. Sadly for them, the alleyway they're in is a dead end. Just like in a cartoon, the guys had a sweat drop when they saw the pink dragoness smirk. She must've seen them for she ran to the barrels and looked behind them.

"Huh?" she squinted her eyes to see through the darkness but saw that in was a dead end. "I could've sworn I saw either Spyro's or Blazer's eyes." Ember merely shrugged and went off to find the two. When she was gone, Spyro and Blazer stepped out and exchanged a confused glance.

"Uh, what the hell?" Spyro asked. The midnight dragon simply shrugged in confusion. How did Ember not see them? They pushed that thought aside and went for a stroll. As they walked through the city, Spyro asks, "Hey Blazer, do you remember anything else other that your name and your...element?" The dark blue dragon searched his mind a bit almost straining himself to try and remember. He sighed and replied with a 'no'. Just then, they heard a familiar voice...no! Two voices that was too familiar to them. They looked up and saw Cynder and Necros gently floating down in front of them.

"Hi girls. What's up?" Blazer said with a smile.

"Nothing much. We decided to stay with you two and try to keep Ember off your backs." Cynder replied.

"Well, what do you two want to do?" Spyro asked.

"Don't know. Where do you guys want to go?"

"Away from Ember." the males quickly said in unison.

0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere, a shady dragon had finished watching a replay of the fight through a large crystal. It had shown the fight between the dragons and the winged blue snakes. The dragon's green eyes narrowed and a smile crept across its muzzle. The dragon decided to view it once more. It raised it paw but stopped in mid-air when it spotted Darrius walk past the throne room slightly limping.

"Darrius! Come here!" the dragon barked. It could've sworn it heard him cursing under his breath. "I said...COME...HERE! And if you have anything negative to say, at least say it when I'm not around!"

Darrius came through the towering double door and stood there. He was instructed to move closer to where the shady dragon stood. He decided not to make things worse than it already is after the Crimson Canyon incident and moved up to the dragon.

"Good, now that you're here, take a look at this." the dragon waved its paw across the crystal and it glowed, slightly brightening the room. Darrius had to hide behind his wings to avoid being blind by the brightness. When it finally dies down, he slowly pulled his wing back but squinted his eyes a bit since it was still bright. He looked up at the dragon and as confused. The light only brightens the area around them but not the entire room. The dragon however was still dark. Its fierce green eyes were the only thing that was still visible; the rest of the body was just a faint crimson silhouette.

"Tell me what you see..." Darrius turned his gazed at the crystal. Inside he saw a still image of five dragons; one white, two black, one purple, and a midnight blue dragon that looked all too familiar. "The midnight blue is the one...yes?" the dragon asked. Darrius bared his teeth and starred at the image with hate as electricity licked his maw. After being thrown around and beaten up, he wanted to crush Blazer X under him. He was too deep in his vengeful thought at it took a knock upside the head from the tall dragon to get his attention. Darrius glowered at him but realized that the question that was asked still stood.

"Master," the electric dragon growled. "He's a strong one, probably stronger than a purple dragon."

"Do not worry. The whelping has not discovered who he is. However," the image disappeared but the crystal still glowed. The dragon paced to the other side of the room. "I fear that once he unlocks his full powers, then the plan will falter." It spun around and its eyes flashed as it glared at Darrius. "I will NOT allow it!"

Darrius cringed. It was quite obvious that the dragon still remembers the failure. He growled in frustration and disappointment. Now he wants nothing more than to slaughter Blazer X, tear out his innards, skin him, and watch his rotting corpse be eaten by buzzards. This was a personal problem to him. Darrius growled slightly louder, his nostrils flared, his claws dug deep into the brick floor, and his electric made tail swished violently. Not only that, he had thought about Necros and how she was taken away from her...by Blazer!

Darrius' eyes were ablaze with hate and vengeance. He turned to the mysterious dragon that just sat there and watched him almost with a blank stare. The dragon could see what Darrius wanted: power. Power so amazing that he would be able to beat his opponent once and for all. Darrius was about to ask that but the dragon countered with a "No". Hearing this infuriated the yellow dragon.

"You don't know what-" the shady dragon cuts him off.

"I know what is you want Darrius, but now is certainly not the time. So be a good dragon, shut up and be patient." Darrius let out a deep growl of frustration and glowers at the dragon. He then slightly spreads his legs apart and crouches in a battle stance. "I suggest you reconsider what you're doing whelping. I am by far more powerful than you." Darrius paid no heed to the warning and lunges forward. When he was five feet away, he felt and unbearable pain course through him as he was sent flying into a wall by the back of a massive paw that struck him in the face. The impact had made a large web like crater in the wall. Darrius was eight feet off the ground and when he began to fall, he was slammed into the floor and was pinned under the weight of the dragon's heavy paw. A large crater was formed upon impact.

Darrius is REALLY in over his head; six feet to be exact (probably more). He was struggling to escape from the deadly weight of the giant paw. He struggled to move but his body would not respond. He could feel the air being squeezed out of him. His mouth was closed tight as it filled with blood. He didn't want to swallow it. It seeped through the side of his lips and poured through his nostrils.

"Listen to me, WHELP, and LISTEN good." the mysterious dragon emphasized as it brought its head down to Darrius' ear as it held the young dragon down desperately trying to squirm his way out. "Attempt to kill your master and I will NOT hesitate to kill you the next time you do so. Last time, I had let you live on one 'condition'. I had second thoughts in letting you live. Don't make me regret it. You WILL do as you are told. Do I make myself clear?"

Darrius was starting to choke on his blood as he tried to take in some air but his lungs filled with blood and had to cough it out. It didn't sound like a cough but more of a series of hacks. The yellow dragon lost so much blood that he can't move his body or feel the excruciating pain of being crushed. Not only that, he hardly had the strength to day a thing. All he could do was mouth the words "Yes master" as he struggled to stay awake. He could've sworn he heard something snap. His eyes were slowly beginning to fog. Darrius mustered all of his remaining strength, a forced breath of air, and with a loud wheeze, he responded as loud as he could. "Grk! Y-Y-Yes m-master. I will remember th-th-this." his voice was totally raspy but he finally felt his lungs fill with air and blood as he began coughing and gasping. If the pressure was little harder or if it remained like that for a few seconds more, he surely would have died. Instead, he passed out in the crater due to the amount of blood that was lost as well as the lack of air.

0-0-0-0-0

Spyro, Cynder, Necros, and Blazer spent most of the day wandering through the dragon city. Of course Ember came in and kind of spoiled their afternoon by flirting with the two guys. Cynder and Necros gave her a sneer and did nothing as she left them. They had flown back to the temple at sundown and were walking through the long corridor. The guys were glad that Ember wasn't going to be staying for the night...or so they thought. They recently heard that Amber had awakened with a headache. Her eyes were closed since she still felt sleepy but she was able to eat and drink with no problem. Cynder suggested that they head for the mess hall and they all agreed on that. When they got there, the place was pretty empty; except for a male mole that was standing behind a counter. The four walked up.

"Ah, velcome Spyro, Cynder, and friend." the mole spoke in some sort of Transylvanian accent.

"Drop the accent Sam." Cynder chuckled.

"Fine fine...you seem to kill the fun." Sam said in a normal tone.

"So, what's new on the menu?" Spyro asked.

"Well, other than fruits, there's sheep, lamb, goat, and deer."

"I'll take the sheep." Cynder said.

"Lamb and goat for me." Spyro said.

"A deer and some fruits." Necros said.

"I'll have the same." Blazer said.

0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later, Sam and a few other moles came in with trays of food and two bowls of fruits and set them down on the table where the four sat. The dragons ate in silence until Sam came back to them.

"You know, every time I look at you two," he pointed to Spyro and Blazer. "I keep thinking that you're twin brothers."

"We get that sometime." Spyro chuckled.

Blazer swallowed a chunk of the deer's leg. "That's nothing. A lot of people, especially the girls, had mistaken me for purple boy there."

"Well you two are almost alike, except for your colors." Sam spoke

"And our tails." Blazer raised his tail and showed everyone that he had a tail blade in the shape of a spade. Spyro's tail tip was more of a cone. "But what can I say? After you beaten that Malefor guy, all the ladies are going crazy for you Spyro."

"Sounds like someone is jealous."

"Not really. I'm just not used to having crazy girls piling on top of me. In fact, Spyro, you owe me big time for last time."

"What happened last time?" Necros asked.

Blazer groaned as he rubbed his temple. "I was roaming through Warfang a few weeks after I first arrived. I was simply doing some sightseeing when..."

*Blazer's Flashback?*

_Blazer roamed the streets of Warfang. He has never seen a city this big before. He might have seen a few before but he can't recall any memory of his past. Although, there was one problem: he didn't view the entire city. When he got to the central area, things had gotten a bit...out of control._

"_OMG! It's Spyro!" a female voice cried out._

_Blazer shifted his head left and right as he walked. He had figured that Spyro was following him. More and more female voices were heard, all saying Spyro's name. At first Blazer ignored the commotion after a few minutes but now it was starting to sound annoying. As he walked past a dark alley, adrenaline suddenly rushed through him. He did a lunge and roll as he narrowly dodged a gold dragoness that leapt out the alley in an attempt to grab him. He recovered from the roll and whirled around to face the dragoness; only to find...a LOT of dragonesses slowly walking towards him. There were more behind him when out of an earshot, he heard a few girls saying "Spyro's mine", "I'm gonna be Spyro's life-mate", and "I bet he feels big in me". Suddenly, in dawned to him. Dragonesses of all colors surrounding him, them talking about Spyro, and the very fact that he's a striking resemblance of Spyro. They think that he IS Spyro! This was going to be bad. Completely surrounded, Blazer had to escape and fast but everywhere he looked, there was not a single escape route. If he flew, chances are he would be quickly pulled down. Suddenly, his heartbeat had skyrocketed. All the dragonesses leaped in the air with their forelegs outstretched towards Blazer. To him, they looked like a bunch of arrows raining down on him. He could do nothing but stand and watch them come down on him. Blazer was quickly buried underneath the girls. He felt their paws rubbing his crotch as they tried to expose him._

"_Keep dreaming ladies. I'm outta here!" he pushed and shoved his way until he felt the cobblestone ground and started clawing his way out being careful not to hurt the girls by accident with his tail blade and horns. It was like navigating through a dark and narrow tunnel but he kept going. As he was clawing his way out, he noticed a very strong and sweet scent in the air. He knew that they were trying to get him and that was his cue to get the hell out. He finally made it out and at the same time, kept his hormones from getting the best of him. Blazer looked at the pile. He couldn't help but laugh mentally. The dragonesses were too busy to even realize that he had snuck out. He lay flat on his front and quickly but quietly crawled away. Sadly, he wasn't fast enough._

"_He's over there!" Blazer froze for a quick second before he sprinted down the street with an "army" of aroused screaming Spyro loving females hot on his tail. He ran through narrow and wide streets and alleys, jumped over carts, maneuvered through small markets. He looked back and realized that he gained a good distance from them. The thing that surprised him the most was the short blue light trail behind him. He slowed down a bit and noticed that it quickly faded. He heard screaming and as quickly as he realized where it came from, he took off. As he rounded the corner, he had accidentally plowed through two dragons. He had not gotten a good look at their faces but he did see the colors. One was white and the other one was blue._

"_Sorry! You didn't see me! Bye!" he didn't stop, slow down, or look back when he quickly said those words. He ran around a few more corners until he skidded to a halt. A dead end. It was only a matter of time before they caught up with him..._

*End Flashback?*

"Now hold on a sec." Spyro interrupted. "I believe what you said is true. People mistaken you for me since we look alike and there are some girls after me. But I would never be chased by all the dragonesses in Warfang."

Blazer smiled inwardly. "You don't think it's possible?"

"No, I don't. One: we would've heard it all from the temple. Two: there are only a few dragonesses, including Ember, that want me to be their mate..." there was a loud crack that made everyone jump. Everyone turn their gaze to Cynder. She had bit right through the leg bone of the sheep.

"Sorry. Guess I was a bit hungrier than I thought." she said innocently.

Blazer wasn't fooled that easily. She had some...problems...with the pink dragoness.

Cynder continued. "Anyways, Spyro's right. If you really were chased by every girl in Warfang, we would've heard them screaming a mile away."

"Plus, they only like me because of my color." Spyro added.

"Not by your looks?" Blazer asked.

"Sometimes that."

"I think you mean 'Looks AND Color'." Necros corrected.

Spyro gave her a confused glance. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Malefor was a purple dragon. You think any dragoness would smother him with kisses and all?" she stated.

"Please don't bring him up anymore. I'm trying to forget him." Cynder sadly asked.

Necros looked down in shame then gave her an apologetic smile. She was completely oblivious to Blazer who had a curious look on his face. There was a pang of guilt and something else in her voice. She sounded like she had experienced a similar problem. He decided to ask her about it later. But she did have a point. He was told that Malefor was an evil purple dragon who nearly destroyed the entire dragon race as well as every other race. Had it not been for Spyro and Cynder, no one would be able to see the light of day again.

0-0-0-0-0

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet. That was after Blazer made up that story of him being dragon-piled by dragonesses. It was quite a laugh. They had left the mess hall long ago and were turning in. When Blazer had first arrived to the dragon temple, he had to share a room with Necros since there were no rooms. Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer had helped the moles with renovating the temple. They had made several bedrooms and it was a good thing they did since four new dragons and two guest dragons were staying. Spyro and I had long slept in separate rooms.

Blazer and Necros quietly waded the long corridor. The only things that were heard were their soft breathing and their talons clicking on the stone floor. Blazer had gotten a room right across from Necros. When they got there, he called her.

"What is it?" she asked

"You gonna miss me?" he said jokingly.

"Nope." she smiled.

"Aww, you hurt me." he faked his hurtful act. "You sure you don't need me to keep you company?"

"You idiot." she gave him a playful punch to the shoulder as they laughed a bit. "Anyways, I better go now." she yawned loudly.

Blazer couldn't help but admire her white pearly teeth. He just liked them, that's all. He understood where she was getting at and nodded. They both said their goodnights and went to their respective rooms. Once Blazer closed his door, he suddenly felt dizzy. He slowly staggered to his bed. He finally got there and he blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0

Darrius groggily open his eyes. His vision was a bit fuzzy but quickly straighten out. In front of him was darkness. He tensed when he felt a gentle cool breeze brush over him. He remembers what happened earlier. Just thinking about what his master had done to him made his body ache. He forces himself to stand up despite the pain. He examined himself and noticed that he was still injured. His left ribcage was broken, his back had several open cuts that slowly bled, his nose no longer bled but he was suffering from internal injuries because he started coughing up a little bit of blood. He then examined his surroundings. All he saw were some trees, a few bushes, and a scroll attached to one of the trees. He now knows that he's in a forest.

He walks up to tree and grabs the scroll. He opened it and several broken red and green crystals fell out on the ground like confetti. They suddenly glowed and flew onto him. Immediately, he felt his injuries fade away and his energy revitalized. He felt where his ribs were broken only to find that it was whole again. The only thing that wasn't healed was his internal wound. He figured that his lungs was crushed from his master's massive paw. He swore under his breath and began to read the scroll. He only read about ten words when he heard a voice.

"How the hell are you still alive?" the voice sounded shock and full of anger.

Darrius spun around and saw who it came from. "It's you." he said coldly.

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

Blazer felt his world spin out of control even with his eyes closed. His legs were weak as he struggled to stand. He gave up for now and opened his eyes instead. He was in a library this time. Shelves up against the wall were packed full of books. He finally got up with ease and down the aisles he walked seeing nothing but endless rows of books. He thought about flying but for some unknown reason, decided against it. The aisles were wide enough for an adult dragon to spread their wings. The shelves were high; high enough that it actually touched the ceiling. Blazer walked in one straight path; there was is only one path he could take. He was walking for what felt like hours. Eventually, he decided to go by air; his legs were growing weary. He unfurled his wings, bent his legs a bit, and with a few flaps, he was airborne and zooming down the long stretched aisle. As he flew, he noticed something rather odd about the floor. The floor was green but it looked like an ocean under him. What surprised him was that he was able to stand on it as if it was a solid floor. He pushed the thought aside and continued. However, his flight didn't last for more than ten minutes. At the end of the aisle was a blue light. He quickly landed and took off using his incredible speed, leaving a blue light trail behind him. He finally reached the end and was almost blinded by the light in front of him.

"Definitely not the Chronicler's place." he muttered. In the middle was a pedestal with a large open book. The strange thing about it is that the book itself was glowing. Blazer walked up to it – completely oblivious of his glowing bracer – and extended a paw.

"Midnight dragons are exceeding rare young one." a voice from behind Blazer suddenly made him whirl around and stand in his fighting stance. "It's just me Blazer X. There is no need to be alarmed." a blue dragon wearing a dark blue cloak stood before him.

"Sorry Saffire," he relaxed. "It's just that things are starting to get a bit difficult now. One of my friends got hit in the eyes by –"

"Night Drones." Saffire finished.

"Night Drones?"

"They are what attacked you and your friends. All I can say is that there is nothing that can help her."

Blazer seemed to be stunned by her words. What did she mean by that? "What are you saying? Is Amber gonna die?"

Saffire sighed and gazed deep in his Emerald green eyes. "She will live, but," she looked away with a sadden look. "She will be forever blind. Before you ask, there is no cure for it."

Blazer was a little sad to hear this. One of his friends that he hardly knew was permanently blind. He had to wonder how everyone was going to react to this.

"But as of now, we shall put that aside, for it is not the reason why I summoned you here."

"Is this about me?" he asked.

Saffire's response was a nod. She placed her paws around the crystal in her chest. Her crystal and Blazer's bracer reacted by giving off pulsating glows. In a bright flash, they reappeared at a small garden – much like the one inside the temple when they first met – underneath the moonlit sky. She figured they enjoy the cool breeze that blew over them while she told him what she has for him under the pavilion.

"Young Blazer X, I summoned you here because you were warned about a great threat. Apparently, that threat is slowly spreading its roots all over the world. Your encounters at Crimson Canyon as well as the Night Drones are nothing but mere samples of what is to come.

"Another reason is so that I can tell you about yourself. You've heard of purple dragons have you?"

Blazer nodded. "Born once every ten generations and they're able to wield four elements."

"What does this have to do with anything? Well, listen carefully young one. Midnight dragons, like I said before, are exceedingly rare; much rarer than purple dragons. Every one hundred generations, they are either born under one full moon or under a Lunar Eclipse; The Eternal Nights is a perfect example of such an eclipse. However, those born under a Lunar Eclipse were born every one thousand generations...but since our numbers were dwindling down, this made things different. Instead of a thousand generations, it's one hundred thousand generations."

Blazer was shocked, his mouth agape. If dragons like those were THAT rare, then it was obvious that they were extremely powerful. But when he heard of the population, hatchlings were becoming hard to get. He looked to her with wide eyes. "What happened to them? When was my egg laid? What–" he was speaking so fast that Saffire brought her tail to his lips and silenced him.

"One question at a time young dragon." she chuckled. "First of all, you were laid under a Lunar Eclipse. Books hold times when eggs were laid under normal lunar eclipse, but you, are the first to be laid that very night. Dragons laid under lunar eclipse would have only element and–"

"Hold on a second. The first time we talked, you said..."

*Blazer's Flashback*

"_...You're also probably wondering why that brace flashes from time to time."_

_Blazer looked down at the bracer which had a very faint glow. "Why does it do that whenever I'm near someone?" Blazer quietly asked._

"_It is because you have some skills or abilities from a certain dragon and you must train against them to unlock those skills."_

"_So if I had the abilities of a Shadow dragon, I would have to train against one to use their abilities?"_

"_Correct. I'm afraid it is time for me to go. My powers are being drained as I speak. Go now, and protect the live that are precious to you."_

*End Flashback*

"...now you're telling me something completely different." Blazer finished.

Saffire stared blankly at him. "I do not know what you are talking about, but if I guess correctly," she narrowed her eyes and looked out at the endless space. "Then someone is already aware of your existence and is trying to trick you into something." she looked back at him, her eyes were normal. "All those times your bracer glowed, I have absolutely no idea as to why it does."

Blazer gave her a skeptical look, unsure whether to believe her or not. He pushed those doubts aside and asked her to continue.

"Like I said before, midnight dragons are born with one element. To us, it is known as the lunar element, but to others such as Spyro and Cynder, it is known as something else; Convexity."

"Convexity?"

"Technically, our element is somewhat related to Convexity but different in many ways. You will know in due time." Saffire brought her face closer to Blazer. "I know you wish to know about yourself but I will only tell you small pieces at a time. First of all, you were laid under a lunar eclipse. These dragons are by far stronger than one born under a full moon."

"Um...slight off the topic question. If you say that we can only learn only one element, how come I have two; Lunar and ice?" Blazer's voice almost sounded strict but to Saffire, he had an excellent question.

Saffire glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I do not know young one. Perhaps it may be some sort of birth effect; I wish I knew but there's something within you. That was the first thing I saw when I looked into your eyes."

There was a long silence as Blazer looked up at the night sky dotted with stars. The moon made his scales glow almost like a clear crystal. "So, what should I do for the time being?" he asked.

"Anulus is accelerating his plans. What it is, I do not know. I do believe that you may be the key to his plans. That is all I can say. I may be wrong but please be safe. For now, you must train and unlock your last six elements. Only two dragons can help you with that."

"How is that?" Blazer inquired.

"Your elements are the same as theirs. Now go my young one." as soon as Saffire said that, everything was fading around Blazer, even the guardian herself.

While it was happening, Blazer remembered something. "Saffire wait!" he shouted. All he got back was an inaudible voice. Everything went black.

0-0-0-0-0

*Somewhere in a forest*

The sun was slowly starting to rise as Darrius limped through the forest leaving trails of blood and some mucus he coughed up along the way. He eventually sat down in a clearing with a stream and placed a paw over his chest. His body still suffered from the internal bleeding in his lungs. The lungs were the only organs that had taken a heavy toll on the yellow dragon. He had estimated that it would be a week before he would die from drowning in his own blood...in a way. But his thoughts were interrupted by something else. The image of who he had met last night made him shudder in fright.

He shook it off then got up and strode over to the flowing water. He tried taking a few gulps but ended up spitting it back out. His throat was slightly dry and his blood was already irritating it. He coughed up a large crimson glob and then lapped at the water once more; this time he forced it down. After his thirst was quenched and his throat slightly soothed, he thought about searching for food but his mind rejected that idea as his stomach begged him to fill it. He decided to ignore his stomach for a while; he wasn't THAT hungry. He went up to a yellow berry bush behind him, reached in, and pulled out a scroll held firmly in his paw. It was the scroll that he had gotten the crystal shards from. He never had time to read it after last night's encounter.

"_I hope that MESSAGE gets to Blazer...alive."_ he laid the scroll on the ground and unrolled it. He examined the writing that looked like it was written in blood. Darrius' felt his spine crawl at the first thing he thought about. _"Was this written...with my own blood?"_ It almost smelled like it to him. He shook it off and continued reading. The scroll read:

**Darrius, if you find this scroll, then it means you're alive...well barely. I do respect your wish in defeating that midnight dragon but you are not strong enough. The power of a midnight dragon is ALMOST unrivalled to a purple dragon. In other words, the one you lost to may be more powerful than the purple whelp, Spyro.**

Darrius paused; he seemed a bit lost. He knows Blazer X is a midnight dragon but when he fought him, he was somewhat weak. Something about this didn't seem right to the electric dragon. He resumed the reading:

**However, it is likely that he has not fully mastered his power. Enough of him for now. Darrius, you are NOT to fight that dragon for if his midnight element comes at you, then you're finished. His power is slowly increasing. A normal dragon sparring against a midnight dragon would be suicidal. For now, I want you to find a berry bush near a stream. It contains yellow berries. Go north from there to Silver Mountain. I have people waiting for you.**

"Silver Mountain, huh? That's one of the realms second tallest mountain," he sighed. "Probably a few hours or so from here. Better get moving." he then rolled up the scroll and departed for Silver Mountain; he'd fly but his back was slightly hurting from his master's attack.

0-0-0-0-0

*Back at Warfang*

When the sunlight shone on the temple, Blazer X had awakened, not fully though. He was still a bit exhausted after yesterday. He was on his side, one eye closed, the other half opened and staring at the window. He felt warm air on the back of his neck as someone had been nudging him.

"Blazer. Blazer X? Wake up." a voice said softly.

He realized that the voice belonged to a dragoness and right off the bat he knew who it was. Necros. He craned his neck back and saw that it was indeed Necros.

"Morning sleepyhead." she said with a warm smile. Blazer returned it. "Come on. We don't want you staying in here all day do we?"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." Blazer got up and stretched. "So what's up?"

"I have three to say, one being a question." she was silent for a bit. She continued, "First of all, Amber is blind. Those snakes really did a number on her eyes. Secondly, the guardians wish to speak with you. So eat up and head to the Pool of Visions."

Blazer wasn't too surprised to hear about Amber since he knew about it during his recent visit with Saffire. Still, he didn't like it and cringed when Necros told him. However, that wasn't what he was thinking about at the very moment. The fact that the guardians wanted to see in all of a sudden didn't settle in him. He didn't question her about why they want him.

"Okay, I'll head there after a quick bite. But what's the last thing you want to say?"

"Well," Necros paused for a moment, and then continued. "After you're finish with the guardians, I was thinking we can hang out for a bit."

"Sure. I've nothing planned for today. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to break from training." she smiled at his response. "So, where do you want to meet at?"

Necros tapped her chin. She thought long and hard about it. She decided that it was best that they'd meet in the training room. She was going to watch Spyro teach Stone about using his earth element. Both agreed then the black dragoness left his room.

Blazer left his room a few seconds after her. His senses suddenly jumped. The second he closed his door, he dropped flat on his stomach as a whitish-pink blur zoom...wait...whitish-PINK? In less than ten seconds, Blazer suddenly put the pieces together. Amber is permanently blind and was probably still in the infirmary, she has white scales, and she doesn't try to pounce on guys like him. Only one dragon was pink and is completely the opposite of Amber. Ember. He broke out of his thoughts when she crashed onto the floor. He thought about checking on her but she quickly stood up and faced him with an excited look. The midnight dragon looked at her then got up and bolted away. In his mind, this was not a good way for the morning to start.

0-0-0-0-0

After the "Love Chase" with Ember, Blazer had gotten a quick breakfast – a couple of fruits – and made his way to the door leading to the Pool of Vision. Lucky for him, she had left the temple when the guardians had bought separate apartments in the city for Flame and Ember. When he got there, he saw a silver dragoness stepping out from behind it.

"Morning Talons." he spoke.

"Morning Blazer," she replied with a smile. "What brings you here today?"

"I was told that the elders wanted to see me. I'm guessing it's about my element and all. Speaking of which, what kind of dragon are you?"

"I just came from talking with the big guys. I'm a Razor (Blade) Dragon, according to what that superfast thesaurus said."

"You're what now?" Blazer gave her a confused look. Of course, if the others heard about this, they too would be confused as well.

"Just as its name says; incredibly sharp dragons. However, training without the help from is gonna be hard since they're incredibly hard to find. They rarely show themselves."

"I see..." he muttered.

"Well, I'm off to watch Spyro beat the crap out of Stone when teaching the earth element."

They both laughed at that comment as they pictured Stone being tossed around like a ragdoll. When they got their bearings, they wiped away their tears and went their separate ways; Talons left for the training room and Blazer entered the Pool of Visions. Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril sat around the pool quietly conversing among themselves until they noticed the young dragon standing in front the door. He walked up to the pool and sat on his haunches still wondering what it was they wanted to talk to him about.

"We heard you talking with Talons. Do not worry, Blazer. You'll know what she is capable of." Cyril said.

"Right now, we have two things to discuss. One is a mission and the second one...well, short to the point, who is that marvellous, dazzling, beautiful,–" Terrador used his tail mace and slammed it on Volteer's paw. The yellow dragon bit his lip as he tried not to yell in pain.

"Who is the blue dragon you talk to in your sleep?" Terrador shortened Volteer's question.

Blazer shot a quizzical look at him, then to Cyril, and finally at Volteer who was trying not to look as if he felt nothing had happened to his paw. All three were staring at him, almost making the young dragon twitch.

"I don't know who or what you're talking about." he lied. It wasn't a nervous tone he spoke in but a rather calm and slightly confident one.

"You're keeping secrets, young dragon," Cyril narrowed his eyes at him as frost licked his mouth. "Come, out with it Blazer!"

"Cyril, stop it this instant!" Terrador barked. Cyril did so but his eyes did not let up on the midnight dragon.

The earth elder beckoned Blazer to the pool and Blazer obeyed.

"Look into the pool." Terrador spoke.

Blazer and everyone stared at the clear water for a few second. All of a sudden, a swirling cloud appeared in it. Not as quick as it appeared, it showed an image of a blue dragon. The details were foggy but it slowly became clearer and clearer. Blazer then noticed something on the dragon's chest; something familiar. He leaned closer to the water and noticed that the dragon had some kind of crystal its chest. More details of the dragon became clearer. The image was clear enough to make out who he saw. It was a female dragon that had no horns, wore a dark blue cloak, and the crystal was NOT ON her chest but more like embedded in her. Next to the dragoness, he saw...Spyro? The dragon almost had a striking resemblance of him. Blazer's eyes nearly grew wide when realized that it was him...and–

"Saffire..." he whispered.

Terrador's eyes fell on the image of Blazer. The image version seemed to be shocked about something. He then beckoned Cyril and Volteer to leave. Cyril gave Blazer a stern glance then snorted before leaving while Volteer hobbled out the chamber (Terrador must've done a number on Volteer's paw 0_o). As soon as the door had closed, the green dragon walked over to Blazer and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"I apologize for all of this, young Blazer, but believe me when I tell you that this portion of the meeting was Cyril's idea."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with Cyril...other than the fact that he acts like a snob?" Blazer questioned.

Terrador grunted with a smirk across his face. "Indeed he is, but," his facial expression changed to a serious one. "To answer your questions, Cyril...doesn't trust you. Why? I do not know. I have asked him but he refuses to give his reason."

Those words sadden the dark blue dragon but did not show. However, Terrador was able to tell by the silence that came from Blazer. He sighed, unsure that he should tell him the rest of the story. How would he react? Would he be angry at the ice guardian? Or would he do something that will endanger him and the lives of others? These questions swarmed the earth guardian's mind like angry hornets. He was going to skip it when he heard the young dragon say–

"Cyril used the pool to see into my dreams. I'm assuming that there was a fight between ice dragons and midnight dragons."

"You may be on to something but we shall delve into that another time." Terrador straighten himself and began to brief him on his mission.

0-0-0-0-0

*Training Room – Earlier...*

In the large ring stood several motionless wooden training dummies and standing in front of them from a distance were two dragons known as Stone and Spyro. It was Stone's first time fighting...as a dragon. He was an excellent fighter when he was a bipedal human but now he has to fight as a quadpedal dragon. He thought that if it was easy fighting on two legs was easy, how hard could it be fighting on four? Now was the time to find out.

"Alright Stone," Spyro beckoned. "You say you don't know how to fight but I would like to see for myself. We'll cover your element in a bit. Right now, I want you to try and take out one dummy. Who knows," he looked at the dummies and with one curt nod, one stepped forward. "You might have some fight in you. You just gotta look deep and pull it out." Spyro finished.

As Stone watched the purple dragon step out the ring, he quickly went into deep thought.

"_Okay Stone, calm yourself,_" he was nervous. He has never fought in his current form. "_Let's see now, what parts can use for offense and defense? I have wings, horns, forearms and hind legs, and a tail. So..._"

At the ringside, Spyro noticed that the earth dragon looked mighty tense and nervous.

"Relax yourself Stone. Let your instincts take over but not completely. It'll help you get started."

"You let your instincts do all the work?" a female voice sounded.

Spyro turned his head to the doorway and saw Cynder walk in.

"Not always." he smirked.

Cynder made her way over to Spyro then sat next to him.

Stone on the other hand, wasn't sure of what to do. He was thinking of using some human battle techniques but decided against them. He would make himself look like a fool and then everyone may start to become suspicious. He didn't want that. His thoughts were cut off as he grunted when he felt something hard against his head and was sent reeling across the floor. He managed to right himself and skidded to a stop on all four. The wooden dummy was coming at him once more. This time, Stone sidestepped when it was close enough then tripped it with a quick tail sweep. Stone backed away when the dummy got up. It faced the brown dragon once more and charged at him. Once again, he sidestepped when it got close to him but instead of tripping it, he swung his tail at the head knocking the dummy flat on its back. It burst into a cloud of black smoke. He thought it was over when he heard several _CLAK CLAK CLAK_ sounds behind him. Two dummies came at him but unlike the last one, these two carried a wooden shield and sword. Stone was a bit slow to react and ended up being smacked at the side of his face by a shield from one dummy. As he staggered back from the impact, the other dummy ran up, leaped in the air, and brought the sword down on his skull. Even though the weapon was a fake, that didn't mean it still hurt like heck. After receiving such a blow to the head, Stone felt something in him. It felt like whatever was in him wanted out but he paid no heed. He grabbed the dummy and gave one powerful head-but that made the wooden figure crumple and burst into smoke. The brown dragon winced in pain as his head throbbed. To him, it was as if someone was blowing an air-horn through a megaphone in his ear. He shook it off then turned his attention to the second dummy that was coming at him. An idea popped up. He had always wanted to try this move but never had the time to. When the dummy was close, it swung its sword. Stone could only think of one word: Perfect. He backhanded the sword away then ran behind the dummy and wrapped his forearms around it. He wasted no time and did a quick supplex. The dummy poofed as the brown dragon straighten up. He was expecting more to attack but–

"I think that will do for now Stone." Spyro said, half amused at Stone's performance.

Stone turned to him when he noticed how it was said. "I told you I didn't know." he complained.

"Actually," everyone jumped when they heard a voice speak out of nowhere. "He meant to say that you did okay but you need a lot of help."

"Is this place haunted?" Stone seemed to panic a bit. He and everyone else heard the voice chuckle.

"Haunted? Maybe, but then again," Stone's shadow seemed to stretch out and come to life. It suddenly took form of a black dragoness staring straight at him. "Boo."

Stone almost wet the floor when that happened. Everyone except him were laughing as if there was no tomorrow. He shot the dragoness with a _not funny_ look.

"Seriously Necros, what the hell? Why did you do that?" Stone growled.

"Oh relax. No need to act like a hatchling about it." Necros grinned.

"Y-You were in the shadows the whole time?" Cynder spoke through her giggles. She got a nod in response.

0-0-0-0-0

*Back at the Pool of Visions*

"...come back once you've gotten clues as to what happened."

"Understood Terrador. When do I depart?" Blazer asked.

"Either tomorrow or today. If today, then you should make haste with the preparations." Terrador said.

Blazer gave a curt nod then made his way to the door and opened it only to meet a certain blue dragon standing in his way with a cold glare. This did not bother Blazer in any way as he stared back at him. The room was dead silent as Terrador and Volteer waited to see what would happen. Blazer knew the longer they were like this, something was bound to go wrong. Not wanting to cause problems for either one, he stepped to the side letting Cyril pass. Neither one took their gaze off each other. Volteer hastily hobbled into the room. Blazer then walked out as he kept his eyes on the ice guardian until he rounded came to a corner and left to find Necros. He took his time heading to the training room where the dragoness said she would be. As he did, he began to wonder why Cyril had no trust in him. His thoughts didn't last long when he heard claws clicking behind him.

0-0-0-0-0

*Training Room*

Stone was doing a little better than last time. His performance wasn't smooth but it was better. He could tell that Spyro was impressed when he saw the supplex once again. Other than that, he was doing okay. I, Necros, and Talons thought the same as well.

Necros was watching Spyro teach Stone the basic in melee attacks while making quick side glances at the arc doorway.

I seemed to notice this and beckoned her to follow her away from the other dragons.

"Necros, you okay? You look like you're nervous about something." I asked in a low voice.

"Yeah." Necros reassure.

"Are you sure? I mean, you keep looking over at the doorway as..." I stopped when she noticed Blazer and Terrador walk in. She then turns to Necros who was making her way towards...Blazer. The black and red dragoness smiled and quickly stopped her. Then she asked Necros that seemed to surprise her. "You like Blazer, don't you?"

"What? No, I don't! I like him as a friend, nothing more!" Necros hissed.

"Really? After what I was told, you two seem to get along well. Not only that, he cares about you and you act a little different whenever you see his face."

Necros scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she replied bluntly. She was heading back to her spot to watch the training when he heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She craned her neck to look at Blazer who beckoned her to the hallway. She wondered what had happened at the meeting with the guardians. She followed him down the hall, a bit far from the training room, then asked, "So, how did the meeting go?"

"Meh, it was okay. Um, about what you asked earlier, I don't if we can." Blazer slowly finished.

"Why?"

"Well, I was assigned a solo mission. A village was burned to the ground last night. Majority of the population just simply...vanished."

"Without a trace?" Necros asked, sounding perplexed. The only answer she got was a nod. "How do the elders know of this?"

"A few survivors went into hiding. The guardians received a falcon with a note from them around midnight."

"Where did they say it was and when are you leaving."

"Silver Mountain. I have to make preparations to either leave today or tomorrow."

"Blazer, did you just say...Silver Mountain?" Necros gave a quizzical glance.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Blazer gave her a perplexed look.

"Not really. Listen, can you wait in front of the temple?"

"Okay, as long as a certain pink dragoness tries to get at me." Blazer shuddered.

Necros walked passed Blazer, completely unaware that the flat of her tail blade had brushed his side. Him, on the other hand, felt it and blushed. There were times when they were close but this was a different kind of close; like an "I like you" kind of close. Did she like him or was that brush an accident? Blazer looked back to see Necros moving further down the long stretched corridor. He did care about her and he willingly sacrificed himself to save her that one day in Crimson Canyon. If not for Saffire, then he would not be where he is at this moment. Also, he wanted to know more of his past. He ignored all of this and headed off to the crystal room.

Upon reaching it minutes later, he opened the door and the room was chalked with red, green, blue, and new to him purple crystals; both big and small. He examined the purple crystal as it glowed when he neared it, curious as to what it does. He figured the only way to find out was to be in the heat of battle or ask someone about them. But if he asked, then he would probably get an earful of how it's dangerous and that it should only be used as a last resort item. He found a small bag off to the side. He took one purple then took two of the other colors and bolted out the room all the way to the front door.

0-0-0-0-0

*Half hour later*

Blazer had been napping under an oak tree just in front the dragon temple while waiting for Necros. He wanted to leave right now but to him, that would be kind of rude for him to leave unexpected. He remained there until he felt a gentle nudge that stirred him from his sleep. He cracked his eye open and saw Necros staring down at him with a smile.

"Looks like someone missed me while I napped." He joked as he stretched.

"No I don't!" she snapped.

"Sure you do," Necros just glared at him. "But that aside, what were you doing when you left?" he finally asked.

"Well, I had to get the guardians to agree with letting me go with you on this mission. No one knows Silver Mountain like I do." she answered coolly.

"So this mission will be a walk in the park with you around."

"I take it that you're ready to go then?"

"Yep. Let's go Necros."

They both unfurled their wings took flight. Both flew beside each other, Necros a little in front of Blazer. Unknown to Blazer, Necros was deep in her thoughts while focusing on her flying. He then noticed this a few minutes later then stopped in a hover and asked if she was feeling alright. She replied with a positive answer.

"So how do you know about Silver Mountain? Did you live there?" he asked.

"It's a secret." she replied

"Aw you're no fun." he joked. "Well let's hurry up and finish this mission."

Necros nodded and took the lead, Blazer followed closely.

"_If only you knew about me, if only you knew about…that time._" she thought.

As they flew, they had no idea that leaving Warfang was going to be a big mistake.

0-0-0-0-0

*Elsewhere*

The mysterious dragon watched in the crystal two dragons fly away from Warfang. Its white teeth showed in the darkness as it grinned at the sight.

"All is going according to plan. With that dragon outside the city," it turned its head to face thousands of glowing eyes. "You all know what you must do. Now go." as if on cue, they all disappeared into the darkness in a blink. The dragon faced the crystal. "Blazer X was it?" it chuckled. "Well, I got a BIG surprise for you..."

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, the reason why I haven't uploaded any chapters for this story is because I planned on uploading my newest chapter (chapter 33) along with my older chapters in one go. However, I change my mind since it's gonna be a long chapter. So until I'm done with the next chapter, this is all you readers get...for now.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 32**

"Hey Blazer, you feeling okay?" Necros inquired.

Blazer had been flying beside Necros, still a long ways from Silver Mountain. He had been quiet during the flight. He was staring out into the distance for quite a long time for no apparent reason. He had grown tired of her asking if he was alright. This was the tenth time he was asked when he was in his current state. Every time Necros asked him this, he'd happily reply with "I'm okay" or "Nothing's wrong".

"I'm okay. Nothing to worry about."

This time, Necros didn't buy it and decided to push a little further but not too much as to make him snap at her.

"You seem to have something on your mind." her gentle voice seemed to sooth his mind. He seemed slightly hesitant at this. It was so sudden and so quick that Necros barely noticed that in him.

"No, I don't." he lied. He did have something on his mind and it was really bugging him. Unfortunately, he gave himself away without even noticing.

"Blazer, I can see right through you. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." he calmly answered.

"Tell me." she sounded playful at the moment.

"No."

"Tell me." she sang.

"No."

"Fine." she sighed in defeat.

Blazer was glad about that. She was starting to work his nerves, yet, somehow, he always keeps his cool. He was never the one to lose his temper over something so easily. At least he didn't have to deal with her for a while...or so he thought. He looked to his left, then a split second later, back to his right. Necros was gone. He looked all around him – left, right, up, and down – but found no black dragoness. He'd worried about her but something didn't seem right. He then felt a slight movement in the air. He rolled to the side before a black and blue dragoness could drop on him. He then felt something on his chest. It was her paw.

"Think you can catch me Blazer?" Necros pulled her wings back and nosedived towards the ground.

Blazer smirked. "I don't think, I know." he quickly went into a nosedive and chased after her. Faster and faster the two went. Blazer was quickly approaching her as fast as the ground was approaching them. It looked as if they were about to collide with the earth but they straighten themselves and were flying incredibly low to the ground. Blazer stayed on her. As she moved left, he followed. Then he was taken aback when she made a U-Turn over his head and flew the other way. Blazer quickly made a sharp U-Turn and chased after her. His turn wasn't as wide as hers but more of a **Spine Snapper** if done incorrectly. He grinned and reached out to her with a paw. He gave her a tap.

"Ha! Look like you're 'IT' Necros." he said, quickly barrel rolling away from the dragoness.

"Wow, you caught me alright. But don't think you're getting away with this." Necros coolly spoke.

"Think you can keep up?" Blazer smirked then took off into a forest.

Necros giggled a bit. "Now you're just asking for trouble big guy." she took off in pursuit of the dark blue dragon. The two laughed as their game of tag continued on the way to Silver Mountain. Necros stayed behind him, but whenever she's about to tag him, he pulls off a quick maneuver and flies away. He even did his sharp U-Turn which surprised Necros the most. She can understand that slim dragons can execute such feat but a well toned body like Blazer? She didn't realize what she thought of the midnight dragon when an idea bloomed in her mind. A mischievous grin made its appearance on her face.

Blazer was weaving side to side, twisting and turning, over and under branches that appeared before him. He avoided her with a U-Turn. He folded his wings and reared back, then executed a quick spin for a small boost, and finally opened his wings. He looked back and saw that she was awed by his stunt.

"You're too slow!" he shouted. He faced a small hill going up. He was halfway up the hill when he let out a startled yelp. Something had suddenly appeared from underneath, grabbed him, and was sent tumbling back down. When he reached the bottom, he was looming over what had got him. Necros. "You little cheat." he said jokingly.

"No one said how you were supposed to tag the player." she replied smugly.

They laughed at their jokes and were now looking at each other. Blazer stared into her eyes. Her dark blue eyes sparkled under the dim light than shone through the canopy. He was lost in them like a dragon roaming the night sky.

Necros was the same with Blazer's eyes. His green eyes shone like real polished emeralds. Like Blazer was lost in hers, she was lost in his.

Neither one moved and not a sound was heard, aside from their normal heartbeats and breathing. A new sound suddenly emerged which snapped them out of their trance.

"And you said you were just friends." a voice spoke out.

They looked up and saw a black and red dragoness standing in front of them smiling.

"CYNDER!" Blazer and Necros shouted. They now realized how they were. He quickly got off of her allowing her to stand and they put a little distance between each other as they blushed.

"Did I interrupt something good?"

"It's nothing like that!" they interjected. Necros and Blazer's cheeks burned. Their blush could be seen through their dark colored scales.

"Calm down you two. I was just joking." she said. "However, if you both were serious about the whole thing, I won't tell anyone."

"N-No, it was more of an accident that..." Blazer paused. His burning cheeks were starting to ache.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Necros asked, quickly changing the subject while still showing signs of embarrassment.

"I was told to go with you two. Apparently, the guardians made a slight mistake and Talons that she was a blade dragon."

"**SLIGHT** mistake?" Blazer put a strong emphasis on that word. "If we brought back the wrong dragon to the temple..."

The black and blue dragoness interrupted. "So what kind of dragon is Talons?"

"She is in a way a blade dragon but reality, she's a silver dragon." Cynder answered.

"But that means..."

"You guessed it." a new voice spoke out. A purple dragon appeared from the bushes behind Cynder and stood beside her. "She has those elements. Very powerful."

"What are you talking about Spyro? What elements does Talons have?" Blazer inquired.

0-0-0-0-0

The day went by in the blink of an eye for everyone at the Dragon Temple for it was night already. Hearing the news about Amber's blindness was still a shock to everyone, mostly to Amber herself and strangely enough, a certain bright red dragon as well. That dragon volunteered to be her guide.

"I hope you are not doing this just to get at me." Amber said as she was being led to her room by the red dragon. She heard an annoyed sigh escape his maw.

"If I was, I would have already done so back at the infirmary when we were alone. Plus, I have no intension of raping you in anyway whatsoever." he replied.

Amber gave him a warm smile. "Relax, I was just messing with you."

"That's what they all say."

"You sound as if you're mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Well, I don't need my element to know that you speak the truth. You're a gentle dragon, Scorch."

"Thanks. _I think._" Scorch was a bit lost at the first part but ignored it. Speaking of which, what element do you breathe? Or better yet, what kind of dragon are you?"

Amber gave a low hum, wondering how to describe herself. "Well, I'm known as an Aura Dragon."

"Aura Dragon?"

"Yes. I can use elements depending on what color the person's aura is. It's also how I know how others true emotions." Even though she's blind, she turned her dull sky blue eyes to him. "Right now, you have a blue aura, so therefore I can breathe ice."

Scorch didn't have to ask if she was serious. During that little speech, he had seen some ice particles floating around her maw. Although, he had to guess that a blue aura meant "Calm". After all, he was being calm.

"Wait a minute, you said that you can see people's true feelings, right?" Amber nodded. "So how can you determine if someone is lying by looking at their aura?" she smiled.

"That's a secret."

"What? No hints?" she shook her head. "Come on. I won't tell."

"Nope."

"Alright, I won't bother about it." he said coolly.

"What, quick to give up?"

Scorch faced her. "Not really. I just don't like to anger people with fifty questions...much." the red dragon had another question about her ability but just like he said to her, he didn't want to bother her. He looked up and saw a door to the right. Amber had told him where her room was but the place was still confusing to him. He would always locate the rooms of his police friends and his room with no problem.

"Something the matter?" Amber had stopped a few feet ahead of him when she asked. She was aware of his absence then. "You seem lost."

"Uh...not exactly. It's just that I'm not sure if this is the right room. I know you told me but I can't shake the feeling that we may have missed your destination."

"I wish I could help you but I don't know where we are. You know why." Scorch rolled his eyes. He knew she was joking at that last part but she was right. He knows she's blind. He heard her say something else but they were block out when he went into deep thought. "I'll stay here while you find someone–" she never finished when she heard him.

"Wait, I got a better idea." he walked up next to her. Amber must have became aware of his presence because the instant he brought his face to her neck, she whirled around and struck him hard across the left side of his face with her paw. He only gave a small grunt. He touched his face and winced. He looked in his paw that and saw three lines of blood. She had gave him three slash marks across his cheek. "What was that for?" his voice almost sounded as if he was shouting rather that asking.

Amber followed his voice and glared at the dragon. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Scorch looked back at her. Anger burned within his eyes. "I am trying to find your room."

"By smelling me?"

Scorch nearly flinched at her sudden outburst. He was still mad but he calmly answered. "I have a good sense of–"

"I can't believe it. You're the first to ever deceive an aura dragon. Why must you MEN always–" she felt something holding her jaws shut. If she had to guess, it would be Scorch doing so.

"LISTEN!" she cringed at his tone of voice. "I apologize for all of this; the sudden approach and me holding your mouth shut; but I assure you that I'm not trying to make a move on you. All I was trying to do was catch a whiff of your scent. I'll memorize it and find your room faster, which may I add, we're standing right next to."

Amber's only response was muffled. She saw two auras around him; one red and one gray; and they were swirling around him like crazy.

"I have a good sense of smell. My way of helping may be odd to some, but it works."

Amber felt a light but gentle tug as she was pulled to her door. She heard it open. "Scorch?"

"Good night Amber." he walked off.

Amber could've sworn she heard a tinge of sorrow in his voice. As she saw the red dragon walk away, she also could've sworn she saw a purple aura around him. It was so fast that she was only able to catch a glimpse of it before it changed to baby-blue. He rounded a corner and was out of sight.

Scorch was still angered by what had happen. Then again, who wouldn't be? Amber thought he was going for her and she lashed out at him. However, the damage was rather severe. Had her talons went completely through, his mouth would be pretty much useless. He intended to grab a red crystal and use it. Natural healing would do very little for him. Plus, he didn't want the others to know about it. He would have a tsunami of questions coming at him.

0-0-0-0-0

After arriving at the crystal room, he hid in a nearby room and kept the door cracked to see. He had to wait for Terrador to move from the door leading to the crystals or at least have something that would distract him long enough to sneak one red crystal. Lucky for him, he was about to get his wish. The bulky green dragon looked down the opposite direction from where Scorch was and saw Stone. The brown dragon was looking a bit sluggish at the moment. Probably from all that training he had to do.

"Ah, Stone. I am glad I caught you. I have something to tell you." Terrador spoke.

"What is it?" Stone asked, sounding rather uninterested.

Stone was in front of Terrador who had his back turned and blocked Stone's view. Scorch had to be quick and quiet if he wanted to go unnoticed. He quietly opened the door and slipped out. As he crawled on his belly, he heard the two conversing.

"After today's performance, I've decided that I would be the one to personally train you myself." Stone didn't like the sound of that.

"What? You can't be serious!" he exclaimed.

"Serious in every way."

"Great, I feel like I'm in boot camp." Stone groaned.

At this point, Scorch was at the door and he successfully refrained himself from snickering. He quietly opened the door to the crystal room and slipped inside. So far so good was all he thought.

"This is unlike any other boot camp. Believe me. Of course, you can already guess that you will learn how to master your Earth element. I will have two more exercises for you."

"What are they?"

Terrador grinned. "You shall see tomorrow. I want you up early so don't be late. That is…if you want to be 'Tickled' by Torch every day."

At this point, Scorch managed to grab a small red crystal in his jaws but he had to hurry. The conversation outside wasn't going to last forever. He began to head for the door but found out that he could not move his legs. He tried again and nothing happened. He finally looked down and saw that his legs were snared by thick roots that came from the ground. He set the crystal down and started to chew at the roots. They had left a terrible taste his mouth and his injured cheek irritated him but he didn't care. After seconds of gnawing at the big roots, he was still stuck. What stunned him the most was that he saw no bite marks. He didn't even feel them when he rubbed his snout on it. Next, he took his flaming tail tip and tried to burn it off. Still no luck.

"Understood Terrador, sir." he heard Stone say.

"Well then, off you go. By the way, Volteer left something in your room. He said that you forgot it." Terrador said. After that, the place was silent.

Scorch brought his attention back to the problem at hand and struggled to break free. He decided to try his luck at burning the roots with his breath. He took a lung full of air but nothing came out when a root suddenly burst out the ground and wrapped itself around his maw. He was pulled down to the ground and his left cheek began to throb in pain when it made contact. He was too focused on the pain to notice Terrador walk in.

"You know Scorch, you simply could have asked for it." Terrador said.

0-0-0-0-0

As the night wore on, Temyus had slipped out the temple while everyone was asleep and made his way to the garden that was behind the temple. He walked through a patch of wild flowers, each one with its own unique scent. The moon that hung over the place seemed to make the place look more alive. A few small ponds shimmered under the moonlight as the fish surface to catch their midnight snacks. Temyus came to a hill where a lone tree stood. He sat underneath it and stared out into the night. There were some things on his mind that seemed to bug him.

First of all, earlier in the day, he could've sworn he had felt a dark presence somewhere in the distance. Was it the remnants of the Dark Army? If so, were they coming to Warfang? He hoped not. The dragon city was still recovering and so were a few citizens. Despite the fact the war ended two years ago, there were some people still frightened by it.

The second thing that was bothering him was Blazer X. He's heard very little about his kind, midnight dragons. All he knows is that they were a powerful dragon race but why the rest of the info was kept hidden from the world was beyond him. Perhaps they kept themselves hidden from others, fearing that something would happen to them. But if they were powerful, then why didn't Blazer show off a fraction of that power? He remembered the first time the two had sparred. The outcome of that match was a draw and Temyus was only using half of his strength. Blazer on the other hand, he was only using half as well...or was he? Temyus had been sensing something in the dark blue dragon. Something in him lay dormant and it seems to be dangerous.

Blazer X, a midnight dragon with amnesia, remembering nothing but his name? Something didn't seem to make sense. When and how did he become amnesic? There were other questions that bugged him a little.

"I've got to ask him." Temyus muttered.

"Ask who?" a soothing voice questioned.

Temyus craned his neck. He saw Aradia walking towards him. She sat next to him under the tree and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were asleep." Aradia whispered.

"Apparently, I couldn't." the white dragon said.

She lifted her head to look at his face. "What seems to be the problem?" she inquired.

"It's nothing." he lied.

"Temyus, I've known you for quite some time. I can tell when something's on your mind."

There was no way around it. She was right. They have known each other for a long time and she would not leave until Temyus tell her what is on his mind, unless it's something not of importance and non-threatening. He didn't want to bring up the subject of midnight dragons, at least not until he found out more about them.

Temyus sighed. "Have you heard of midnight dragons?" he suddenly asked.

"No. What about them?"

"Well, I've heard that they're rarer than purple dragons. They're...strange."

"How so? You think Blazer may be a legendary dragon?"

"Sort of."

"Temyus," Aradia rubbed her heard under his chin, eliciting a low purr from him. "I know there are things you wish to know about Blazer. He knows nothing of himself nor what he is. Let him remember first. Then we'll talk to him."

Temyus gave a slight smile and draped his wing over her while her head was still under his chin. Then another thought came to his mind. Should he tell her about what he had sensed earlier? It didn't seem like anything when he first sensed the darkness off in the distance. _Maybe I'm just imagining it_, he thought as he stared at the stars twinkling from the heavens above. Neither one moved as they stared into the cool night.

"C'mon, let's head back inside." he suddenly spoke.

"Can't we stay just a bit longer?" whispered the blue dragoness.

Temyus chuckled slightly at her. "Sure, but not too long." Both dragons just stared at the stars. The moment under the moon light seemed to last forever. As the night wore on, Aradia eventually fell asleep next to the white dragon. He had thought about staying out here with her but something in him said otherwise. He wasn't sure why but he thought nothing of it...for now. He pushed his head under the sleeping dragoness. Next, he lifted his head so that she slid down his neck. Once she was across his back, he walked back towards the temple. His mind was still troubled about Blazer X though. A legendary dragon like him is bound to have enemies coming around almost every corner to kill him. Possibly the reason why he heard the guardians asking Spyro and Cynder to go with them.

0-0-0-0-0

Spyro, Blazer, I, and Necros flew a great distance when the sun was high. They decided to campout in a forest clearing. It had a perfect view of the night sky and all the beauty that hung over them. The guys left to find some food while the girls started a fire and talked. The black and red dragoness had to complain about how fast the two were. She and Spyro had lost sight of them several times when they were playing tag.

"Then I take it you have not seen what Blazer did?" Necros question.

"Was that before or after he landed on top of you?" I giggled.

Necros blushed at this. "First: he didn't land on me. He stood over me. Second: it was an accident. I was trying to surprise him."

"When did all this happen?"

Necros ignored the question. "I'm serious. When I came so close to tagging him, he pulls off a U-Turn that's...well..." She couldn't find the right words to describe it. She did but she couldn't choose which one to use. She eyed I who moved her head closer; eager to hear what she had to say. "...let's just say that I don't think I can pull it off the way he did." she finished.

"Anyone can pull it off. What makes him different?"

"His back could've snapped in two." I raised a curious brow at this. "I'm not kidding I. The second I saw Blazer do that, I was speechless. You may be flexible but if you saw how he did it, you'd be surprised."

I only smiled. "So? If what you say is true, then of course I would be surprised. However, that's only one move. He can't possibly pull off other skills, can he?"

Necros' response was a light shrug. A midnight dragon with that kind of flexibility? Perhaps there was more to them than meets the eye.

0-0-0-0-0

Deeper in the forest, Spyro had been hunting. He was with Blazer at first but as they were walking, he had disappeared without a trace. Hunting in the night was no problem for him but in was finding the animals that lurked in the darkness that seemed to be the problem. Not many would come out at this time but he kept searching. The purple dragon quietly pushed his way through some bushes snapping a few twigs along the way – which he had no intension of doing. He had found a few rabbits but they quickly hopped away before he could get the drop on one. _They weren't going to fill us anyway_ Spyro thought. He continued onward. He wandered aimlessly for a few minutes. Only the light of the moon that shone through the dense canopy guided him through the darkness. He had hoped to find something before it got too late. After searching for what felt like hours – which was really half an hour – he came to a river. There he spotted a deer drinking. He grinned and quietly moved closer. He hid behind a bush keeping a close eye on it. So far Spyro remains unnoticed. It was a good ten to twenty meters from it. One mistake could lose it. He slowly crawled being careful not to make a sound. There was a slight rustling of leaves. He froze. The deer lifted its head at looked around. Spyro was in the bushes still. He was like a rock. He didn't breathe, move, nor blink. He remained like that until it went back to drinking. Everything slowly went back to normal. He waited a few seconds before advancing. He was about ten away when he heard a twig snap. It didn't come from him so where did it come from? He did not have time to ponder about it. The deer was ready to flee the area. Spyro leapt from his hiding spot but something was too fast for his eyes to catch as it caught his catch and he ended up splashing in the river. He rose to the surface and heard someone laughing to the side. He looked and saw a figure that blended almost too well in the darkness. Only the green eyes gave the figure away. It was Blazer with the dead deer on his back.

"Too slow Spyro." he joked.

"I would've gotten it if you didn't show. That was my kill." Spyro retorted as he pulled himself out the water.

Blazer want to say 'I didn't see your name on it' but he knew that would be going a bit too far right there. "Well, I think this guy should be enough for all four of us. Come on let's head back."

Spyro shook the water off which showered Blazer. Blazer shot an annoyed looked at him. He wanted to shake it off but he'd have to set the deer down first. He decided to let it go.

It was a quiet walk, save for the cool winds gently blowing against the leaves and crunching twigs underneath the dragons. The bugs flew about here and there. The fireflies illuminated the darkness as they flew about in various patterns. Somehow, seeing their glow made Spyro think of his foster brother, Sparx. It has been so long since he last saw him. His foster parents as well. Sparx, Flash, and Nina; how are they? How he missed them, especially that annoying little dragonfly.

"Spyro what's wrong?" he heard Blazer far in front. The purple dragon had stopped to stare at the fireflies. They made him think about the family of dragonflies that adopted him when he first hatched in the swamp. He missed them a lot.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming about something." Spyro caught up to Blazer.

"I think you mean **nightdreaming.**"

Spyro smirked at him. "Is that even a word?"

"It is now." They chuckled lightly while Blazer received a light shove from Spyro.

"You remind me of my annoying brother. He'd always come up with something funny to say."

"Oh really?"

"Ya really." (Midnight- *Twin Facepalm*)

"So who's the little bugger?"

Spyro chuckled. "Well, you're right about him so far. He's a little bug alright."

Blazer looked at him confused. His brother was a bug?

Spyro saw the confused look on his face. "I was adopted by a family of dragonflies. My dragonfly brother, Sparx, was born the same day I was. He's a real pest but I got over him."

"That...is weird."

"You say it like you...never mind." That was when Spyro remembered that Blazer was amnesic. Maybe he was adopted by some other creature. Only the dark blue dragon knew that but not at this moment. "Hey Blazer, how much of your past have you remembered?"

"So far," Blazer spoke in a sadden tone as he looked down on the ground. "I can't remember anything else; save for my name and I'm a midnight dragon."

Spyro noticed this and stopped in front of him. "Hey, cheer up. I'm sure you'll remember. Just let your memories come back to you at their own pace."

Blazer lifted his head and cracked a smile at him. "You're right, but it takes forever for it to come to me."

The walk back to the camp was silent after that. Blazer was a bit sad about his amnesia. Spyro had asked if he could help him with his memories but Blazer denied. He said that it's best that he find them on his own. The purple dragon didn't give up there. He told Blazer that he may need some help with tough enemies he may encounter. The midnight dragon had to think about it.

"Well, don't think too long." said Spyro.

They finally reached back to the camp. Necros and Cynder had stopped their talk to look at them.

"We're back. Did ya miss us?" he joked.

"Not really. We were hoping you two didn't return." Cynder replied.

"That can be arra–" Spyro was interrupted by Cynder.

"Oh, no you don't. Get over here you two."

0-0-0-0-0

The four ate the deer around the fire. Not much was said as they tore off chunks of meat. Once they had finished, they decided to turn in for the night; everyone except Blazer that is. He pretended to be asleep as he waited for Spyro, Cynder, and Necros to fall into their deep slumber. Once their snores began, he got up and quietly slipped passed them.

The cool night breeze whistled through the trees making a faint yet delightful sound. It's almost as if the forest itself was singing. The leaves rustled gently from the soft winds. To Blazer, it was rather peaceful in a way.

The midnight dragon made his way back to the river where Spyro failed to kill the deer. The moon shone brightly in the night sky. It caused the dragon's scales to shine making him slightly more visible in the dark. Yet it felt…soothing to him. The river casted the reflection of the moon and Blazer. When he saw himself, he looked deep into the eyes of his own reflection. He saw something flash in them. What was it he saw? He leaned closer to the water. There it was again; except this time it sent a chill down his spine. For a split second, he thought he saw his eyes flash red followed by an evil smirk. His mind was probably playing tricks on him…or was it? He ignored it and thought about something else.

Earlier, Blazer been questioned by Necros so many times about what he was thinking about. He wasn't quite sure but there was something about Silver Mountain that seemed to be bothering him. It was simply clawing at the back of his mind and there was no way of getting rid of it. Had he been there before? Maybe, maybe not. When he first heard the name from Terrador, something clicked in the back of his mind. He thought that it might be a vision but nothing happened. He avoided telling Necros for a particular reason. This was his mission, his memories, his past.

A loud snap made him spun around. He cautiously moved towards the last place it was heard. He poked his head through a bush but saw nothing. Blazer pulled back and decided to return to the camp. As he walked back, he failed to notice the purple eyes watching him from behind. He did smell a musky odor nearby but thought nothing of it.

0-0-0-0-0

The next day, the four dragons left the forest at the crack of dawn. It was Spyro's idea. The sooner they get there, the better. Necros was leading, Blazer was beside her, and Spyro and Cynder were on the opposite side. It was a long quiet flight. Necros from time to time would steal a quick glance at Blazer. He seems to be more focused on this mission. He was looking forward and nowhere else. But there was something about him that's bothering her. Something deep inside him. What was it? She looked ahead of her before Blazer could noticed at she was looking at him.

Blazer on the other hand, did notice that Necros was eying him but said nothing of it. He was more concerned about who the dragon is going to be. Talons is a very sharp dragoness – both literally and metaphorically – who knew nothing about her element. He couldn't wait to spar against her. He notices something coming over the horizon. It was small but it pierced through the clouds.

"Is that Silver Mountain up ahead?" he asked.

"It definitely is." Necros answered.

"Well let's hurry up and finish this mission. I don't want to be swarmed by women if you know what I mean." Spyro said.

Suddenly, a rush of wind and a dark blue blur zoomed passed them.

"What was that?"

"Someone used the wind element. But who?" Cynder looked forward and saw Blazer sticking his tongue at them. "I think someone wants a race."

"Loser brings dinner!" Spyro shouted as he flew past the two dragonesses.

"We'll see about that!" Cynder flew after them with Necros following.

Necros was wondering about one thing. When and how did Blazer learn the wind element?

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Midnight**


	33. Chapter 33

**Long chapter is LONG. It's OVER 9000 WORDS! REALLY! This was my hardest chapter; even while dealing with computer troubles. Hope you readers like the story. I don't own Spyro characters. I also do not claim Temyus and Aradia. Only Blazer X, Necros, and the rest of the OC's. IF you don't like it, then don't bother reading the story.**

_Word Count_: **9,589  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 33**

The morning sun greeted every citizen in Warfang with its warm rays. It warmed them down to the bone as they woke up to perform their daily routines. Some stayed home while others either worked in the market, smithing weapons, or helping rebuild some areas of the dragon city. Though, it was going to be something else for a certain someone. That someone just so happens to be the brown earth dragon, Stone. He had wakened up with no problems, even though he felt a bit weary. He had eaten his breakfast which had consisted of a raw leg of a deer and a couple of apples. Even though he is still a human (mentally), he still had trouble trying to adapt to his new form yet Storm and Talons make it so easy. Well, not that easy. They may be able to move around and eat raw meat in their new form but they don't know how to use their element...yet. He remembered he had training to do with Terrador today and dragged himself over to the training room. Upon entering, he spotted the bulky green dragon talking to Torch until they turned to face him.

"I was just about to send Torch for you. Good to see that you're awake." Terrador said in his usual baritone voice.

"_And there are times I wish I wasn't._ So what are we starting with today?" Stone questioned. If one had very sharp hearing, they would have heard the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"We are going to work on your," he turned his head to the ring and gave a curt nod. In an instant, a wooden dummy appeared out of thin air. "Melee attacks."

Before Stone could say anything, Torch spoke out. "And when he says we, he means WE are going to train you."

Terrador beckoned the earth dragon to the ring who didn't argue as he went in the middle. Torch quickly followed behind.

0-0-0-0-0

Scorch was still a bit ticked off about last night but he had time to think about it the same night. It wasn't Amber fault that she didn't know about him in the first place. He literally blamed himself for not telling her about his heightened senses and he paid the price for it. The claw marks she left on his cheek were slightly visible even after using a red crystal. When Terrador had caught him, he was told to put it back and let it heal naturally. However, Scorch was smarter for he had snuck a few smaller pieces along the gun line of his teeth before getting caught. They helped a bit but they just left a faint but noticeable scar.

Amber was being escorted around the temple garden by Scorch. She still remembers what had happened last night and felt guilty about it. Sure, the fire dragon may have some weird abilities but she attacked when he was only trying to help. She could see from the color of Scorch's aura that he's still a little mad about it.

Neither of them spoke and the silence between them made the dragoness feel slightly uncomfortable. She wanted to say something but she could decide. She wanted to apologize for last night's mishap but that would only be a short conversation.

"Scorch?" she called. She felt his eyes land on her. "I...I'm sorry."

He raised a brow at her. "About what?"

"Y-You know...from last night...when–" she stopped when she heard the red dragon chuckle.

"Amber, I am a little mad about last night but it's not your fault. It's my fault for not letting you know ahead of time about my many talents." Scorch felt like slapping himself for saying that last part. It almost sounded as if he was boasting about himself. "So, don't blame yourself."

"Still, I feel sorry for hitting you. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"Not really." Amber smirked at Scorch's answer. "What is it?"

"You forget that I can tell when one's lying."

"Nonsense." he snorted. "How could I forget?"

Amber just rolled her eyes.

They came to a tree and Scorch decided that they should sit underneath it. Once there he lay on his belly while the white dragoness sat against the base of the tree. Amber may be blind but she could tell that there were flowers that smelled pleasing. She just stayed there letting the gentle winds brush her scales glistening brightly under the sunlight.

"Scorch, exactly what did you mean when you said about your 'many talents'?" she suddenly asked.

Scorch perked his head up at this question. There was no way he'd tell her that he had been a different creature when he learned his talents. Nevertheless, she only wanted to know what they were and nothing more. So he proceeded in telling and explaining his many talents; sharper hearing, stronger sense of smell, sharper eyesight; basically he told her that his senses were stronger.

"I can't tell you the type of training I had to do." she cocked her head and he knew what she was asking. "I just rather not say. However, seeing as how you are forever blind," Amber faced the ground disappointed by those words. Scorch saw this and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder. "You don't need your eyes to see the world. You can use your senses." these words seem to have worked for she had put on a perplexed.

"Can you teach me?"

Scorch sighed inwardly. He was completely unsure of what to do.

When he was the humans former police canine, he had to undergo intense training to sharpen his senses. He was the best there was and other officers highly respect him. With his sharp senses, he was able to pick up any trails that were lost. Now, he's been changed into a dragon and there was a blind white dragoness asking for his help. He liked the idea of training her to use her other senses better but he was unsure if there was an alternate method.

The fire dragon took his paw off her shoulder and asked, "Are you sure?"

Amber couldn't help but notice the tinge of doubt in his voice.

"I don't care how intense your training was nor how it's going to be. I can handle it." she boldly stated.

Scorch smiled at this. He concluded that it was best that they wait until the training room was empty. He figured that Stone was still in there getting thrown around like a ragdoll by the training dummies while Terrador yells to him about it.

0-0-0-0-0

*Back at the Training Room*

"Stone, stop being thrown around like a ragdoll!" Terrador shouted as a dummy sent Stone flying into a wall. The guardian gave a disgruntled sigh and rolled his eyes while Torch did his best to stifle his laughing.

0-0-0-0-0

*Back at the Temple Garden*

"We could try and practice here."

Scorch was about to say something when he suddenly heard screaming and shouting.

"Wonder what's going on out there?" he muttered.

"It's probably a couple of guys fighting over a girl." Amber answered with a tinge of disgust.

"Or it could be the other way arou–" was all Scorch could say before the sound of explosion ripped through the air causing the ground to rumble. "What was that?"

"I believe it's called an explosion." Amber said jokingly.

"Very funny," Scorch said with sarcasm then it grew serious. "But seriously, where did it come from?"

"INCOMING!" a voice somewhere in the distance cried.

Scorch looked up and went wide eyed when he saw a large flaming rock coming towards the two dragons. With quick movements, he pushed his head underneath Amber and tried to get his body under hers.

Amber was slightly taken aback by this but she realised what the red dragon was doing and positioned herself so that she was on his back.

With the aura dragoness on his back, Scorch quickly ran far from the tree. As he was a good few feet from the rock, it crashed at the spot where the two had been.

"Scorch, what's going on?"

"An attack!" he answered sternly.

0-0-0-0-0

*At Silver Mountain*

Blazer, Cynder, Necros, and Spyro managed to make it to Silver Mountain since they raced there. Sadly, Blazer ended up losing when Cynder used her wind element and sped past the dark blue dragon causing him to lose his balance in the air. As he corrected himself, Spyro and Necros zoomed past him and landed at the mouth of a cave. He had learned that the cave is where they would need to go to find the city.

"Just remember that you're bringing us our dinner tonight." Cynder said coolly.

"Whatever." Blazer mumbled.

The four dragons traversed through the cave. It was a rather long and dark walk as they kept bumping and tripping over each other and some rocks. There were a few times that they nearly fell over when crossing a narrow chasm. If they did fall, they would have been impaled by the stalagmites at the bottom.

As they continue further in, Blazer had the strangest feeling that there was something familiar. Had he been here before? He wasn't sure but he pushed it in the back of his mind as he took notice of something else. A musky scent from behind. It was the same scent that he had smelled last night except this time it was slightly sweet. He was curious as to what was giving off that scent but he refused to do so…for now.

0-0-0-0-0

After what felt like hours of walking, they finally came to the deepest part of the cave; which was the city that they were looking for. They stood on the edge that overlooked the place.

The city was…more of a ghost town at the moment. Not a single soul had appeared to be residing in the city. The buildings were made out of stones perfectly crafted by earth dragons. There was nothing of interest about the place.

The four landed in the middle of the barren streets and examined their surroundings. No signs of life were seen or heard of in any way, shape, or form.

"Are you sure this is the place, Necros?" Spyro asked in a low voice.

"I'm sure of it. This place was bustling with dragons when I was…visiting." she barely strained that last word. The only ones that noticed this were I and Blazer. I knew why but Blazer had no clue as to why she did that.

"I say we split up. We'll cover more ground that way. There may also be a reason as to why the place is so barren." everyone nodded to Spyro's idea. "Since there're only four of us, I think it's best if we went alone."

No one said a word as they went their separate ways. About five minutes later, they realized they forgot to ask where to meet up in case of anything.

0-0-0-0-0

Spyro wandered aimlessly around town. He had passed many houses and shops with their windows closed. The ones that he did find open, he peeked inside and saw that they were empty. A soft squeak was heard all of a sudden far behind him. The purple dragon went to investigate.

He came up to what appeared to be a smith shop. The windows were wide open and were moving as if they were being blown. He had found the source of the squeak but he realised something else. There was hardly any wind. This left Spyro confused. The only time he would see a window move like that is if they're either being moved by someone or if a gentle breeze gave them a slight push.

As Spyro turned to leave, he failed to notice a pair of blue eyes staring at him with a smile from the shop.

0-0-0-0-0

Necros had wandered off towards a park that she had seen earlier. On the way there, she felt as if there were several eyes staring at her with hatred. The air around her reeked of hatred towards her. She did not have to guess why either.

She couldn't shake it out of her head and it was painful that she had to remember those events. She gave a disgruntled sigh knowing that she can't shake the painful memories of her past out. As she sat near a small hill, she began to stare into the air.

0-0-0-0-0

Not too far from the black and blue dragoness, Cynder had no luck finding any civilians. She had thoughts of what might have happened. She thought that it might have been abandoned when the people somehow found out that the war was over. Either that or this place was attacked; but if so, by whom or what?

As she rounded a corner, she saw a small hill and on top of it she spotted a black dragon. From where she was, it looked as if the dragon was upset about something. Curiosity got the best of her quickly. She bolted toward the park. When Cynder got there, she realized that the dragon was really Necros.

The black and blue dragoness was aware of her presence and craned her head to look at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cynder asked.

"Nothing, I'm just…thinking." Cynder didn't buy it and Necros noticed this. "It's about my past. Only you know about it."

Cynder sighed and sat beside her friend. "Why don't you tell someone else about it?"

The question was sudden but Necros didn't hesitate with the answer. "Well, I know Spyro and the guardians would understand but I'm not quite sure if I should tell them still."

"What about the new dragons?"

"I don't know. They're a strange lot but they act like they don't belong in the dragon realm."

"Well…what about Blazer?"

The question hit her like a snow avalanche. She and Blazer have been getting along quite well for some time. Not only that but she had been saved from being devoured and impregnated. But the third time was a near death experience. The midnight dragon had thrown himself in front of her and took the killing blow. She was in his debt. However, there were times when Necros had felt like telling him about her past life but she could bring herself to say a word for she feared of how he might react.

"Well…I…what's that smell?" she suddenly asked sniffing the air.

Cynder took in the scent. It smelled like daisies mixed with roses but there was something faint within the mix. Something foul.

"I'm not sure but…hey, I feel tingly all of a sudden."

"Me too Cynder." that's when Necros began to notice the effects of whatever it was she was smelling. "Cynder, I can't move!"

"This is Paralyse Gas! We have to…fight…it!" Cynder's jaw was stiff as a board and was talking between her teeth.

"What in ancestors name is going on?" Necros said between her teeth.

"I'll tell you what's going on." a new voice came in. The girls barely felt whatever it was grab them by their tail and drag them towards the city. "You two will be executed for your wrongdoings."

0-0-0-0-0

Blazer was looking left and right as he walked down the street. Not only was he searching for citizens but he was also keeping a lookout for his mysterious stalker. When he and the others came in, he noticed that familiar scent was slightly stronger than before. He meant to ask everyone if they had noticed the smell but forgot.

This was really irritating to him and he wanted this to stop. He wanted to call him or her out into the opening but he had to be cautious in the area.

He continued onward, passing several empty houses and abandoned stands until he came to a well. There was something about it that made him move closer to it. He felt his stomach form into a knot for some reason he did not know. However, the well was rather familiar to him. It was only a few inches short from his shoulders but high enough to keep infants from climbing in. He peered inside and saw nothing but darkness. Curious as to know how deep it was, he began to search for a small rock until he found one lying beside one of the stands. He went over to it and then picked it up with one paw and held it close to his chest. He walked back over to the well and climbed on the ledge being careful as to not slip and fall. He finally dropped it down the well and waited.

For three whole minutes, he heard nothing. He was about to climb down off the ledge when a soft creak was heard from behind. He looked back but saw nothing but the empty buildings. Blazer looked back down the well one last time but he notices something in the wall on the opposite side of where he was. Three long slash marks gouged deeply into the wall. He walked over to it and examined the marks closely. They went a little further down but there was something odd about it. The marks were reachable since they were closer to the ledge. He reached down with his paw and brushed the marks a bit. They felt as if they were made several years ago.

Blazer jumped off the ledge and the second he touched the ground, a sudden wave of pain coursed through his head. He roared as he held his head hoping that the pain would subside soon but it slowly grew worse.

"Wha-what's…happening?" those were the only words he was able to say before he blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0

*?*

Blazer groaned in displeasure as he slowly regained consciousness. It felt like he had his head crushed by several boulders. It took quite a while but once he had gotten his bearings straight, he stood on all four. What had caught him off guard was when suddenly realize that he could not feel anything underneath him. Looking down, he was surprised to find that he was barely touching the ground.

"Okay, this is a bit…weird." he thought out loud to himself.

He then looked up and noticed some changes. There were lantern posts along the sides of the street. There were a couple of dragons, cheetahs, and moles walking into the stone archways of the stone buildings. He notices a mole heading his way.

"Excuse me." Blazer called out. Unfortunately, the mole walks past him. "That's was rude…ah who cares."

The next creature he spotted was a yellow male dragon. This time, Blazer jumped in front of him.

"Sir, can you help me here?"

The yellow dragon continued to move forward…and right through Blazer! The midnight dragon was baffled by what happened.

_Did he just phase through,_ Blazer thought. He turned to a nearby couple and walked up to them. He tried getting their attention by waving his paws and wings. He was suddenly fed up with not being noticed and slashed at them but his paw went through and only hit air. He was stunned by this.

At this point, he began to panic as he thought he was dead. His mind was racing with so many questions as to what happened.

Blazer slowly took deep breaths to calm his nerves. Once he was mentally okay, he began to search for clues. He began to walk but quickly remembered that he could simply float around like a ghost.

He went high into the air and looked at the ground below. From what it looked like, everyone was turning in. Where was he supposed to start?

Off to the side, he saw something; a well. He floated down and landed in front of it. He slowly examined it and was surprised to find out that it was the same well he was at minus the claw marks near the ledge.

"What's going on here?" he muttered as he stared into the dark depths of the well. When he lifted his head, he saw a couple of dragons in a nearby alleyway. One stuck their head out and looked to either side.

_Hidden in a dark alleyway was a dragon with green camouflage scales. The dragon stuck its head out and surveyed the area. Not a soul was to be seen or heard._

"_Okay, the coast is clear. Let's do this quick." it said._

_The camouflage dragon stepped out into the lantern lit street. Behind it came a pure cyan dragon gripping a large sack in its mouth._

_They both approached the well and the cyan dragon dropped the sack on the floor._

Blazer watched the sack hit the floor with a soft thud. The next thing he saw surprised him. It moved; or rather it was moving around. He heard a muffled cry coming from the large sack.

"_Shut it you. You're nothing but trouble to your own species." the camou-dragon said._

"_I want to say that I'm against this but my friend is right. Because of the lives you took by 'accident', everyone now sees you as a threat." the cyan dragon said solemnly as the sack continued to roll around on the ground trying to say something. The dragon continued. "I am very sorry that you had to live a short life. I saw a bright future for you but-"_

"_Hey, I think he's a little loose. C'mon, let's make them tighter." the camou dragon began to undo the string on the sack._

Blazer watched as the dragon then slowly reaches in and pulls out…a young dragon! The dragon had midnight blue scales but that was all he could see from the dragon. The child was blindfolded, its muzzle and wings were tied up, and the body was tightly wrapped with rope.

_The rope around the dragon was tightened and it was raised over the well._

"_This is to save all dragon ki-" the camouflage dragon never finished his sentence when the small frightened dragon managed to slip a paw through the ropes and gouged the dragon's eye. The dragon roared in pain and released the small dragon._

_The midnight blue dragon realizes that it was falling and began flailing its arm. Its paw had scratched the well's wall near the ledge as it fell into the darkness._

Blazer had seen enough and dove after the young dragon. Faster and faster the little dragon fell but Blazer was catching up. He extended his arms and tries to catch the falling dragon. Just when he was about to grab it, everything went black.

0-0-0-0-0

*Back to reality*

Blazer gasped as he suddenly found himself back at where he was before. The streets were still empty and everything was quiet…except for the voices that echoed through the place.

Not wasting any time, he quickly stood up and bolted towards the sources. Just before he could get twenty inches away from the well, someone had tackled him from the side. Blazer growled as the two tumbled until he ended up flat on his from and his foe was on top of him.

The next thing Blazer knew was that he was suddenly in the foe's embrace.

"You're so handsome."

"!" (Midnight- Cue MGS- Alert Sound)

0-0-0-0-0

*Earlier- Warfang*

"Scorch, what's going on?" Amber asked; her voice now full of worry.

"An attack!" he replied with a stern tone. He had the dragoness on his back and was carrying her back to the temple.

"Are you sure?"

"I just save us from being flattened by a flying giant flaming boulder." Amber had thought he said that out of sarcasm and bopped him in the back of his head. He paid no mind. "Speaking of which…" he looked up and saw another flaming rock coming at them. Scorch thought he could easily dodge it but his eyes widen in horror with what he saw. It had broken into pieces and became flaming spikes and was closing in with incredible speed. He was about to launch a fireball when a wall of ice suddenly appeared in front of in which suddenly curved over he and Amber as it became an ice dome.

It was cold but being a fire dragon had some advantage against freezing temperatures whereas ice dragons were immune to this kind of cold. Scorch could hear the sound of the spikes slamming down on the dome.

"Hey!" a voice cried out. He looked out from under the dome and saw Aradia rushing towards him. As she skidded to a halt under the dome, she asked, "You alright?"

"Perfect. You made this?" she nodded. "Thanks Aradia."

"Save it for later, Scorch. Come on, it's not gonna last much longer." Scorch gave a curt nod as they ran out from the dome. As they did, the dome collapsed. Suddenly crates from the sky fell to the ground and exploded, revealing a bunch of apes.

Scorch quietly cursed. Just as fast as they appear, they quickly surrounded the dragon trio. They let out excited cries as they hopped up and down, eager to taste the blood.

"Aradia, I need to get Amber someplace safe." hissed the red dragon. "I can't risk getting hurt in her current state."

Aradia side-glanced at him, then at Amber who looked like she was zoning out. At that point she remembered that the white dragoness is blind. She gave Scorch a nod that was unnoticeable to the apes.

She clearly understood what had to be done. Clearing a path was one thing but she couldn't help but wonder who it is she's really protecting at the moment. Scorch or Amber? She mentally laughed at how stupid that question sounded. She knew Scorch was her bodyguard and he willingly volunteered to protect her. The way Amber was positioned on his back prevented him from flying. It was clearly obvious that he hastily placed her across his back.

The ice dragoness counted the number of apes surrounding them. At least twenty of them. This was going to be a bit of a problem. One, ten apes circled them and were slowly closing it while the outer circle of ten did the same but kept their distance. To Aradia, it was a decent plan but not quite that efficient.

Two, since the inner circle was smaller than before, she could not attack from the air due to the lack of wing space. The second she unfurled her wings would be the same second they would be torn to shreds. Her maneuvering won't do her ay good since she has Scorch and Amber with her.

This brings her to her third problem. Scorch is a decent fighter but the way he has Amber positioned on his back would hinder his movements. Though, she had to admit one thing. He was capable of handling enemies both in front and behind him. Any enemy in front would have their face bitten off or they would be blown away by a torrent of flames he expels from his mouth while the ones behind him would either be swatted away or be burned away by the tail tip flame. The only downside of this was when in situations like this, and if he does those things she thought of, she would most likely be hit by accident.

"Scorch, cover my rear and I'll cover yours!" Aradia said in a low voice only he heard. "We're taking them out."

"Got it." was his only reply.

As the two dragons took their stance, the inner circle of apes gave their battle cry as they rushed at them. The outer circle shortly followed. Scorch unleashed a wave of flames, quickly burning away any unfortunate apes that were in range. The ones that were caught on fire howled in agony as they ran in circles passing the flames onto them. Aradia had released a bone chilling mist, freezing some of the hairy baboons in place while some slid towards her in their ice coffins only to be quickly pushed into their comrades.

Aradia stole a quick glance towards Scorch. Apparently, she thought wrong of the fire dragon. Even while carrying Amber on his back, he was putting up quite a fight. She did not see much for she had to focus on her own. She used her wing to block a bone club from the left and pushed it back. The ape stumbled and by the time it caught its footing, an ice spike pierced through the skull and lodged itself in the heart of an unlucky ape behind it.

Scorch was blazing through the apes, literally. If an ape came from the right, he'd blaze them. If an ape came from the left, he'd blaze them. However, some combos he couldn't pull off without possibly hurting Amber who is now properly positioned on the red dragons back. Scorch had received a hard blow from under his chin causing him to rear his body back from the pain. Amber had fell off at that time. One of the apes spotted her and went for the kill but Scorch was quick to react and slashed at its throat before it raised its weapon.

After defeating the apes with ease, Scorch got Amber back on his back and ran towards the temple with Aradia following close by. Both dragons breathing their elements at any enemies that stood in their way.

"This is WAY too easy." Aradia put a strong emphasis on the word.

Scorch mentally agreed. Something was not right.

"There you are!" a voice from above called out to them.

Scorch was the first to look up. Upon spotting the one who called out to them, he said, "Hey, it's Aeolus and Temyus!" After saying their names, they landed in front of them. "How are things Temyus?" the fire breather asked with a stern tone.

"Not good." he quickly said. "The city walls is surrounded by apes and there's not enough dragons to repel them."

"But Temyus, you can take care of some of their offense can't you?" Aradia questioned. He shook his head.

"There's something different about these apes. I'm not sure what it is but being near them, whether they're dead or alive, I feel as if I'm being drained."

"You mean you've been using–"

"No, I have not used **that**. Only fire and water."

"But the apes, weren't they all defeated?"

"I thought the same. My guess is that they were hiding out somewhere." Aeolus replied.

Scorch was on the side listening to them talk. He had no idea what they were talking about but he did not want to say here and wait for another attack. "Uh, I hate to interrupt but I think we should go." they turned to him. "The sooner I get Amber to safety the better."

"You want to be rid of me?" the white dragoness joked.

Scorch just rolled his eyes and darted off towards the temple with Temyus, Aeolus, and Aradia following closely. As they arrived, the ground beneath them shook. Scorch had muttered something about an earthquake but he did not know of how wrong he was about that. They entered the temple and the first thing they notice was the noise. There was none. Outside, they can hear the battle raging between the dragons and the army of apes but inside, it was a ghost town. The place was eerily quiet. Something was not right and Scorch knew it. Temyus and Aradia must have noticed it as well for he heard a few loose pebbles roll across the floor as their tails twitched. They seemed to be agitated. He felt Amber shiver on his back. She knew as well. Aeolus however, just ignored it.

"Come on. The guardians should be inside still." Temyus walked past the red dragon then continued, "They should know a good hiding spot until the whole thing blows over."

The three took off running down the corridor, this time with the chaos dragon in front and the blue dragoness beside him. The fire dragon was a little behind. He had his reason.

"Hey Amber mind if I ask you something?" he spoke low enough for her to hear.

"Go ahead." she spoke the same way to him.

"You said that you're an aura dragon. Is it possible to see your surroundings with it?"

"Yes, but there are only two problems. One is that it can be done for only ten minutes and a certain distance around us. After that, it takes a full hour for our energy to rebuild; a few minutes longer if we had to see through walls."

"Okay, so what's the second problem?"

"I can't use aura." Scorch nearly shouted when hearing those words. "Properly." she added.

"What do you mean you can't use it properly?" he hissed. His voice was almost loud enough to be heard by the dragons in front. Luckily, it went unnoticed. "I thought you'd be a natural at it!"

"I…had no training. Whenever I try, everything just goes…" her words trailed off in the end. Scorch understood what she was trying to say and said to her, "Well, you should keep at it. You'll get the hang of it." He heard her scoff in disagreement. "I don't know how to use my fire element yet I practice when I can."

"In case you forgotten, I can't see a thing."

"Well, whenever you get a chance, practice using your aura as your eyes. Experiment different ways of how you can use it." Amber was gonna say something then. Scorch realised what she was going to say and continued where he left off. "I'm a fire dragon who doesn't know how to use fire properly. I only know enough to use it without overexerting myself."

"Then you got a long ways to go." it was then Scorch realised he was near Temyus when he had said that. He and the dragoness had stopped running. Scorch had asked him why and the reply was, "Do you feel anything different?"

"What?"

"Do you feel as if you're getting tired all of a sudden?" Scorch shook his head. "Odd. Aradia, how about you?"

"A little lightheaded but I'm fine." was her reply.

"I don't feel anything abnormal. Perhaps you two have been exceeding past your limits." Amber said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Aeolus said as well.

Before anyone could say a word, they heard several hoots further down the hall. Moving quickly and quietly as possible, they rounded a corner and stopped at an archway. Scorch, Temyus, and Aradia stuck their heads in the room. It was the training room. The dragoness nearly gasped at what she saw. The entire room was coated with blood; no doubt it was from the dead apes that littered the floor. There were craters, gaping holes in the walls and ceiling, some chunks of debris from the ceiling. But the single griffin and the dragon trio were even shocked at the sight of what they saw happening.

0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere in the city, Necros and Cynder were set up to be guillotined. The effects of the gas was wearing off but they were still paralyzed even though they could move a bit. A dragon and a tiger stood before them. It was a male beige dragon with a cyan underbelly and eyes. As for the male tiger, he wore a navy blue cloak and the loincloth bore and insignia of a tiger. Around his waist was a belt that firmly secured two sheathed daggers and a small pouch.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cynder and Necros." the dragon spoke. "I didn't think you two would show up again." they tried to speak but their mouths were tied shut. "After all you two have done, you deserve to die. Death won't be so friendly to you both."

"Actually," the tiger spoke. "Death is an old friend of hers." he said pointing a thumb at the black and blue dragoness. "What do you think the name 'Necros' means?"

"Shut up you."

"Hey, just trying to help you out." the dragon glowered at the tiger while Necros rolled her eyes.

"Now to…oomph!" the beige dragon was slammed by a dragon that appeared almost out of nowhere.

"SORRYCANTTALKGOTTAGOBYE!" just like that, the dragon was gone as fast as it came. However, the two black dragonesses heard that it was a male but the color was almost a blur. They knew it had to be either Spyro or Blazer. What could have gotten that dragon so worked up?

"Say, has anyone seen a really cute and sexy midnight blue dragon come by?" From the same direction the dragon ran from came a silver dragon hopping along (A.N.- Kinda like Pepe le Pu) with a smile on their face. "Or was it purple?"

The two dragonesses grew wide eyes not from the dragon that was mentioned but at the dragon who described the other dragon.

0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere in the labyrinth-like city, a purple dragon was madly dashing through the empty streets. The dragon looked left, right, and behind to see if their pursuer was near. Luckily, no one was there. The dragon then rounded the corner real quick. Upon doing so they nearly ran into a midnight blue dragon who was in the same situation judging by the grim look they showed.

"Spyro!"

"Blazer!"

"What are you running from?" they both asked at the exact same time. "Someone's chasing me! Who?"

"A crazy dragoness!" Spyro answered.

"I'm not saying!" Blazer answered the same time Spyro did.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Blazer then leaned forward and whispered in his ear the answer. Spyro's eyes grew wide in shock. "You…can't be serious." He was laughing hysterically in his mind. He really felt sorry for Blazer.

"I wish I wasn't but I am." the midnight dragon sighed. The sudden sound of wings flapping caught his attention. Looking upward he saw a few dragons blended in with the shadows on the ceiling. Only one dragon stuck out from them and he wished for that one dragon to not be here.

Spyro saw what Blazer was looking at and understood the facial expression plastered on the midnight dragon. He did not need to guess what to do next.

0-0-0-0-0

Back at the square, the silver dragon left in search of whoever they were chasing. Necros and Cynder decided to buy some time by bombarding the dragon and tiger with questions.

"So," Cynder began. "Who was that?"

"What, the dragon?" The tiger sighed. "That was a rare silver dragon but that one is…different."

"Well, we can tell. But why–?"

"You'll have to ask that question yourself."

"Well, can we do so? We can't go anywhere like this." Necros chuckled.

"And that's the way I like to see you." a new voice spoke out. The death dragoness cringed; knowing all too well who it belonged to. She was right. Landing in between her and the tiger was a yellow dragon with a stubby end on its tail. The dragon also bore some battle scars that looked they were from a recent battle.

"Damn you Darrius." Necros muttered. She glared at the dragon, pure hatred written on her face.

"Hey there hot stuff." Darrius said with a mischievous smile. Necros knew why he was here, mostly, but she did not let her expression waver.

Cynder noticed the heated glance the death dragoness was casting on Darrius. Immediately, she knew what the situation was and began to formulate a plan as to how to break out of the guillotine. But everything she could think of was completely useless.

"Blazer should've killed you back in that canyon." Necros hissed.

Darrius slowly walked around her, eyeing every part of her, savouring her scent that filled his nostrils "Apparently, he did not." He stopped beside her. "Do you know why?" He moved his head towards her ear hole and whispered, "Because he is weak. He has nothing but the strength of a hatchling."

Something about those words seemed to set off Necros for she tried to bite his maw but pulled away.

"If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask but," He gave a sly grin. "I got something better."

Necros didn't need to guess what he meant by that. The effect of the paralysis gas was almost gone and she was already struggling to break out. At this point, she would rather die than be raped again. But in public? That's just beyond amoral. She yelped when she felt a claw lightly running down her spine and down her tail.

Darrius couldn't wait to finish what he had started in Crimson Canyon. He didn't care what everyone around.

"Get away from her!" he heard Cynder shout at him.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay. If you want some time with me then, I'll get to you once I'm finished with my…GAH!" The electric dragon was rammed from the side, sending him rolling into an empty house and knocking the door off its hinges. A second later, he re-emerged with electricity crawling all over his body. "Who dares interrupts my–" He was cut off by a ball if ice that fell in front of him just missing his maw by mere centimetres. He jumped back but not far enough. He was caught off guard when it suddenly burst into a shower of frozen spikes. He howled in pain as several of them lodged themselves in him. Luckily, none were fatal injuries. It was nothing a red gem could not fix.

The spikes did something else as well. Two of them had set off the device to guillotine the two black females. Lucky for them, the same two ice spikes had ricochet off the falling blades and shattered the lock. Not wasting a single second, Necros and Cynder barely escaped.

The dragon, dragonesses, and the tiger were awed by what just happened. The question they all thought was "Who did that?"

Their answer came from a street where they saw a purple dragon and a midnight blue dragon. It was Spyro and Blazer.

"Can't let you do that Darrius." Blazer said.

The fact that Blazer was here seemed to really upset the yellow dragon in a bad way.

"I don't have time for you now!" Darrius retorted.

"Then make some!"Blazer quickly shot back as he and Spyro dashed towards him.

Darrius didn't want to fight at the moment; even in his current condition. All he could do was brace himself and hope that he'd live another day to kill Blazer and get Necros. He threw his wing in front of his face and waited for pain to greet him. But it never came. Instead, he heard two loud thuds which were shortly followed by grunts.

"You never were the one to listen to our master's orders, Darrius." he slowly moved his wing to see a navy blue dragoness standing beside him. Her eyes were blood red and small clouds of icy mist form with every breath she took. "If the master found out about your actions now…"

"Enough. We were sent here to retrieve something." standing on the opposite side of him was a male dragon whose scales were black and white that zigged and zagged all over his body. The unique thing about the dragon's appearance was his eyes. His right eye was black and his pupil was white. His left eye was the inverse. "And we already got it. Let us not waist our time with these whelps."

"Hey!" Darrius finally looked ahead and saw both Spyro and Blazer quickly rising on all four. "Who are you two?" Blazer shouted.

"Our identities matter not to you. Our master specifically said not to interact with you or your friends in any way." the black and white dragon replied.

"A bit too late for that don't you think?" Necros, Cynder, the tiger, the beige dragon, Spyro, Blazer, AND the navy blue dragoness bluntly stated.

"Ouch. Got you good there." Darrius muttered to the dragon.

The dragon just sighed and opened his mouth to say something when he heard something.

"Hey let me go already! That hurts!"

Everyone else heard it and looked up to see a dragon slam hard into the floor with a sickening crack. Dust quickly disappeared almost as fast as they did. Only loose rocks were laying on the impact.

Spyro knew that the dragon was thrown into the ground. He hoped the dragon was okay. His attention was drawn to five new dragons coming in to land.

The first and second dragons that landed had the same appearance except one had a beautifully slender and well toned body while the other was big and bulky. Their eyes and body were a deadly green color and their underside contained a darker shade of it.

The third dragon was a slim, but not too slim, sky blue dragoness with a cyan color underside and blue eyes. Once the dragon landed, the one thing that surprised Spyro was the wings. They had suddenly morphed into nine long flexable tentacles that rested on her back.

Dragon number four was a large muscular one. His body was a slightly darker shade of crimson and has a jet black underside. His blood colored cat-like eyes are enough to make someone cower in fear if they were to look directly into them for a few seconds.

The fifth dragon to Spyro was probably the second most unique one. It was a dragoness. Her body and underside had a darker shade of Blazer's midnight blue color. There were also small white specks on the dragon. Her eyes shine like silver even when there is little to no light. If this dragon was flying through the night, no one would see her…at all.

"Hah! You should learn not to get involve in things that don't concern you." spoke the sky blue dragoness.

Spyro and Blazer got in their battle stance. Cynder and Necros quickly ran up beside them and followed their example.

"Who are you all?" Spyro questioned.

The crimson dragon gave a slight chuckle. Something about it made everyone, except for the dragons he stood next to shiver.

"We would love to tell you but I do believe that it is nothing you should worry about." the voice reminded both Spyro and Cynder of Malefor, only Malefor did not have such a strong demonic voice.

"We have overstayed our welcome." spoke the bulky green dragon in a monotone voice.

The eight dragons took flight. Spyro and Blazer flew at them in an attempt to stop them. Then, out of nowhere, several blue snakes with wings flew in and blocked their path. Night Drones. Several screams and gasps filled the place. The two males stole a quick glance behind and saw that there was a swarm of Night Drones swooping down over the innocents.

Spyro growled. The dragons were getting away.

"Come on Spyro. We'll get them next time. For now, look out!" Blazer shoved the purple saviour out the way as a Night Drone tried to attack him. One tried to get at Blazer but he quickly spun around and released a strong gust of wind at it. It regained its fight but an ice spear went straight down its gullet and out the back end. It glided down towards the ground and stayed there. It was dead.

The sight of this seemed to agitate the flying snakes, for they had suddenly attacked. They started with the civilians. Some screamed as they received an eyeful of acidic saliva. Some covered their eyes and vigorously rubbed to try and null the burning sensation.

Cynder shot a burst of shadow flames, engulfing most of the Night Drones that were attacking the innocents. The ones that weren't hit by the fire were encased in solid black ice from Necros and were shattered by a medium size red orb from her maw, turning them to dust. Not only did her Fear Orb break the ice but it caused some nearby drones to screech as they attacked each other. Cynder turned to quickly complement on what Necros had done but instead cried out that there was a Night Drone right behind her.

The message arrived late as Necros' eyes went wide as she felt the snake wrap around her throat and its stinger pierce her black scales in the back of her neck. Between this and the paralysis gas, this was worse. Instead of her body stiffening as a board, her body just convulsed for a second before limp. She could feel the stinger pulsating; injecting the dragoness with large dosage of paralysis venom. Soon, every nerve in her body slowly began shutting down.

Cynder rushed to her fallen friend. The Night Drone saw this and spat a glob of saliva at her. She simply moved her head to the side and sunk her teeth in the snake. Before it died completely, it spat another glob. This one was at a point blank range and successfully hit Cynder's left eye. To Cynder, the pain was rather irritating as her vision slightly dulled in that eye. She ripped the dead snake off Necros and shook her to see if she was still okay. She began to panic when she didn't move but when she saw Necros' right eye rolling in different directions, Cynder released a sigh of relief. That didn't last long for she lifted her head and saw several Night Drones coming straight at her. There was no way she could kill them all and protect herself and Necros.

Cynder shut her eyes and began to focus but it was hard to do every time she felt the burning sensation in her right eye. She had to do her best to ignore it for now and try to stop the flying snakes from advancing. Quickly regaining her focus, she was able to produce a black circle around her and the downed dragoness. A Night Drone was closing in; its body outstretched and ready to wrap itself round their victim. It was just meters away when it bounced off a dark yet transparent shadow like dome.

Cynder smiled. This was not what she had in mind but it was doable. She was able to use her shadow element to erect a protective dome around her and the death dragoness. But the barrier was using quite a bit of her energy and was feeling the strain.

Blazer and Spyro saw this but they were too busy fending themselves. Flying all around them was a swarm of Night Drones. Both dragons were covered with small bumps caused by the stinger. They had quickly tore the drones off before they could do their worse. Spyro shot volleys of fireballs, burning them to ashes while Blazer blew them with his wind element. The ashes were used as a smokescreen for the dragons. Though that strategy had eventually backfired and was used against them. Now, both dragons were exhausted and their movements were slowly becoming sluggish.

"Blazer, I think the paralysis is taking effect." Spyro grunted.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Blazer retorted as he struggled to stay on his legs. They felt like they were turning to mush. "Any bright ideas?"

"Keep fighting and dodging."

"If only that was possible at the moment."

Spyro heard his complaint. He was right. The fight had quickly turned against them and were now in serious trouble. How were they going to get out of this mess? He then turned his head just in time to see Cynder's shadow barrier flared as it was being slammed by many Night Drones. Then one collided with it which caused the barrier to fall…as well as Cynder.

Several cracks appeared in her dome and she was barely holding out. A few more hits and the barrier would fall. Cynder fought to keep it up longer. She could hear the barrier quickly breaking and Necros was moaning. The way she was moaning it sounded as if she was trying to tell Cynder something.

Cynder's left legs began to buckle. One Night had caused the dome to flare upon contact. She then heard Necros moaning louder. This one was panic and was warning her of something. The black and red dragoness turned just in time to see a large Night Drone slammed head first into the barrier. Having it shattered like that send a painful surge throughout her entire body. She barely let out a cry of pain as she felt her legs buckle under her weight.

"Cynder!" Spyro made an attempt to run to her side but three Night Drones latched onto his legs and injected him with their venom. It made quick work of his legs and made him trip.

With three heroes down, the Night Drones resumed their attack on the civilians. They were doing their best to fend them off but the flying snakes were faster and easily avoided the barrage of elements being shot. Though some shots did manage to hit them but those were by luck.

_Now they want to help_, Blazer thought. Why is it only now that they are helping fight? He did not know why. From where he was he saw a young male dragon that nobody seemed to notice. He was cornered by three night drones and was too scared to cry out for help. Blazer ignored the numbness in his body and took off towards the dragon. He had hoped that they did not see him. He was wrong.

The night drones indeed see Blazer running towards the little dragon. They coiled themselves around his body and held their stingers at the dragon's throat.

Blazer stopped dead in his tracks. It was clear what the three were doing. One wrong move and they would directly inject their toxin in the whelp's throat. That would stop the breathing muscles and would kill the whelp. He had to admit one thing about them; they were smart.

Blazer watched helplessly as he saw the young dragon crying and whimpering. He heard the child wail in pain. He was being squeezed to death.

"My baby!"

Blazer looked to where it came from. The mother. Two words popped up in his head: _Not good._ He kept shouting to her not to attack or move near them but his words fell upon deaf ears and the night drones went ahead and plunged their stingers into the child's neck. This did not stop the mother and Blazer knew it was too late to do anything so he dashed towards them using his wind element to gain speed. He slashed at one. Its head rolled across the floor and its body fell but the barb remained.

The mother came in and ripped the snakes off. This proved to be a big mistake because the stingers broke off in the young dragon. One of them had pierced his windpipe and now that it's stuck, he would die from choking on it.

Blazer was about to slap some sense into the mother but a swarm of night drones came flying at them. He was worn out and the mother had her back turned as she was cradling her slow dying child. He threw his wings in front of him and braced for what was going to happen.

Unfortunately, it never came. The sound of water splashing reached his ears. Whatever it was, it killed the flying snakes as they gave their dying scream. Then everything went silent just as quick as he heard the screams. He took a peek from behind his wings and was shocked at what he saw. The ground was littered with night drones. Their bodies were covered with some strange silver liquid-like substance. The only thing he could assume was that it came from a male dragon sitting on his haunches staring at Blazer.

It was a male silver dragon with silver eyes and milky white underside. His horns had a shiny silver color that was different from his silver eyes and body. What scared Blazer the most was that the dragon had a seductive grin.

"Nice to see you again hot stuff." the silver male said in a seductive tone.

* * *

**Chapter over. What exactly is going on in Warfang? Who were the dragons that were with Darrius? Who is this silver that has his eyes set on Blazer? And why was Blazer running like a bat outta hell from him? I think that last one is easy to answer. **

**R & R Please.**

**MIDNIGHT OUT! I AM THE SHADOW OF THE NIGHT!  
**


	34. AN

I won't be able to upload any new chapters for they are not done yet. But the main reason is this:

**The internet...is SH*T! I'm using someone's router at home. They let me use it too but it's crappy. NOW, the owner got a new wireless router from their son and I can't connect to it. It was security enabled and they don't know the password. I got the network settings from them and I STILL can't connect. Right now, I am at work using the net. This is, for the time being, the only way I can connect to the net. AT WORK.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Don't come any closer than you already are." a not-so-happy Blazer said.

"Aw, come now. Is this how you thank the one who just saved your sorry hide?" the silver dragon retorted. The midnight dragon just sighed irritably and massaged his temple. "Calm down dude, I was only kidding."

That's not what the dark blue male was worried about. He was hoping that this dragon was not what he thinks he is.

"Tell me, do you like–" the silver male proudly shook his head in confirmation. "That's what I was afraid of." he muttered and started to walk away. The silver dragon, unsure of what he said, followed the dark blue dragon.

"Was it something I said?" the midnight dragon did not respond. "Aw, come on. You can tell me." he said as he leaned a bit to the side in an attempt to brush him. Blazer however just moved away, causing the silver dragon to nearly fall over. "I know! I have not introduced myself yet. The name's Slate. What's yours?"

Blazer quickly became annoyed by this dragon. He finally turned around and said, "Slate, just stop this already. I am–"

"You…monster!" both males turned to see an angry dragoness baring her teeth. Blazer immediately recognized her as the mother of the young hatchling that she failed to save. "Why did you stand there and let my son be killed? Why did you not saved him?"

Blazer could feel almost every eye landing on him. How could he save the young hatchling? He would have done so had not the mother interfered. He never remembered the night drones being smart enough to take a hostage. Maybe it's because they weren't in a populated area such as Warfang and Silver Mountain.

He wanted to scold at her but what good would that do? He first needed to calm her down but at the same time be strict about what would be said. So he started off slow and said, "I could have made it but they would have killed him if I had–"

"Silence! You came not only with the Terror of the Skies but the Queen Reaper as well! Because of that, those things came here and attacked us!"

These words made his blood boil. She was blaming him and Cynder. But one question came to his mind. Who is the Queen Reaper she just mentioned?

"You're wrong lady." his voice was stern but calm. "If you weren't paying attention earlier there were eight dragons here. Those eight were the one that brought those night drones here."

"Quit lying and come forth with the truth!"

"I am. You just need to open your ears and listen. I already told you the truth."

The dragoness apparently did not listen and ran at the midnight dragon. He did not move.

Slate noticed this and tried to get him to move. He then decided to jump in front of him but the midnight dragon just shoved him out the way and stopped the dragoness in her tracks with a gust of wind.

The dragoness glowered at him. She was too enraged to even notice her son trying to reach out to her as far as his little paws could extend. Only when the dark blue dragon nodded his head towards the kid did she notice. As quickly as she noticed her son she ran towards him. When she got to him, she lowered head to nuzzle and could hear his laboured breathing.

Blazer slowly walked over to them. He could hear the mother talking in a soft tone but the little dragon was barely trying to utter some words. Even from a few feet away he could see a piece of the stinger in the poor kid's throat. He knew he'd be gone in a couple of seconds or less. A little closer and he could see how terrified the whelp was. Suddenly, something popped up in his head. It was rather a soothing voice that whispered something to him. Whoever it was, he figured they wanted him to tell the young boy what he heard.

"You," he lifted his head to see the mother. She was still upset but her tone was a little soft. "My son wishes to speak with you."

With a shake of his head he closed in on the two dragons. If the kid wanted to know if he was dying, how was he going to tell him without using those words?

As if she was able to read his mind, she whispered the words "Go easy on him" and faced her son.

"Hey kid. How you feeling?" it sounded as Blazer was whispering but his words did reach the little dragon. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

The young dragon seemed to have calmed a bit and replied with a wheezing voice, "D…Don't…be…sorry. N-N-No…thing you…"

"Save your breath kiddo."

"I…die, where…I go?"

"Let me tell you what I was told from someone," they had no clue that what he was going to say was from someone that spoke to him in his head a few minutes ago. "They said that you don't really die. Your body will become old and unusable and your spirit will leave it. You will be with the ancestors. There you will watch all of your loved ones from where you'll reside."

The kid took a sharp intake of air and said, "I wanted to…be a…guardian."

Blazer looked at the dragon's scales. They were gray – a wind dragon.

"You would have been a great guardian."

"Will…you…pro…promise me…something?"

Slate was creeping up behind Blazer. He saw him lean his head towards the gray dragon. It looked as if he was being told something important for he heard him say, "I'll do it for you."

"I…I'm Brendon."

"I'm Blazer X. You can call me Blazer for short." Blazer watched Brendon convulse a bit as his air passage was being constricted. He was about to say something when the crowd of dragons behind him shouting and swearing. He was wondering what the fuss was about. All he could hear was "Black Demons" and "Evil she-witches" as well as "Terror of the Sky". That's when he realised that the girls were in trouble.

"Necros…friend?" the young wind dragon enquired in a low voice so that he would not grab his mother's attention who was on the crowd of dragons. Blazer's only response was a nod. "Dark…past…save her…now."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"B-Blazer? Good luck." and with that, Brendon's eyes rolled back in his sockets. He was with the ancestors now.

Blazer brought his paw to Brendon's face and pulled his eyelids down. With that done he spun around and nearly ran over Slate who was standing with a confused look on his face. He moved pasted him and dashed into the crowd. His injuries were flaring but did not slow him down. He pushed his way through the crowd until he was in the middle. There, Spyro was in a fighting stance doing his best to repel the oncoming crowd from Cynder and Necros. Not wasting a second, the midnight dragon rushed over to aid his purple companion.

Now that he was also the center of attention, he had begun to formulate a plan.

"What are you all doing? We just saved your lives and this how you thank us?" he shouted.

"You two came with those witches!" someone shouted. "There's no way we would let you go unpunished!"

"I thought the purple dragon was supposed to save us all," another spoke. "Instead, the fool came here with them so that we die!"

"I don't care who or what they are! All I know is that they're siding with our most hated enemies! They all must DIE!" instantly, all the dragons had roared in agreement.

Spyro and Blazer are now in really hot water. They were injured and weary and the black dragonesses were down for the count. Little did they know that Necros was having slight breathing difficulties. The guys knew that they were going to have to fight the civilians if they wanted to survive. Neither one liked that idea.

"What now Blazer?" Spyro asked. "I don't want to fight them."

"Make a run for it."

"How much magic you got left?"

"I got some left. What are you thinking?"

0-0-0-0-0

Slate was confused as to why Blazer had dashed past him. When he disappeared into the crowd he waited a few seconds then followed him. This wasn't an easy task for the silver dragon as he found it rather difficult to navigate through the crowd of dragons. He had thought of flying over but thought it was rather pointless then. For two minutes he navigated through the crowd. Gently pushed and nudging them out the way he slowly inched forward. He heard several roars not far from where he was. He quickened his pace and began shoving everyone out the way. When he finally got there, he was astounded by what he saw.

There in the center was an earth dome. Craters formed from a series of elemental breaths. The surprising thing about this dome was that whenever a crater was formed, it would slowly but quickly regenerate.

Slate had to wonder what was going on and why Blazer suddenly took off.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hurry up and put Cynder on my back already!" Spyro said. "I can't keep the earth dome up forever you know!"

"Quit complaining already!" Blazer replied with an aggravated tone. He pushed himself under her then stood up once the black and red dragoness was on his back. He quickly ran to Spyro who slid his neck under Cynder and pulled her onto his back while Blazer helped by pushing her. Once she was on the purple dragon's back the midnight dragon ran towards Necros.

Necros was still conscious but could not feel a thing at the moment; not even the ground. To make matters worse, her respiratory system was now beginning to fail for the death dragoness for she could hear each breath she took was shorter. She saw Blazer run up to her; Blazer X. The one dragon that saved her twice in the past now needed to help her once again. But how could she tell him? There was no way for her to do so for she became paralyzed. How much of the paralysis venom had been injected in her bloodstream was unknown to her. She just hoped that Blazer or someone else would notice…mainly him. Luckily for her, he did.

Blazer did not have to hear her breathing to know how bad her condition was. He could clearly see it from the quick rise and fall of Necros' chest. He carefully picked her up the same way he did with Cynder. Once he made sure that she was safely on his back, he turned to Spyro and gave a quick nod.

Spyro gave the same gesture and turned away. He stood on his hind legs – careful of not letting Cynder slide off him – then came back down slamming his paws in the ground. The dome burst, sending chunks of rocks at those that never saw it coming. Though some knew it was going to happen and shielded themselves.

This was the perfect time to hightail it back outside the mountain.

Over the shouting and cursing, Spyro yelled at Blazer to follow his lead. He wasted to time in unfurling his wing and taking to the air. Blazer quickly followed behind.

As they flew through the air, elements of various kinds were shot at. Some of them were countered whilst some were eluded. Eventually the city's dragons took flight and began to chase.

Even while Spyro and Blazer were carrying the girls they out-flew their pursuers, but they knew the place better than them and kept appearing before the two. This started to annoy Blazer as another dragon appeared in front of him and tried to knock him out the air. Blazer dived under the dragon and with quick speed, he did a somersault and stood on the dragon's back then quickly pushed off of them for a little speed boost. And he did not drop Necros.

Another dragon came out of nowhere again. This one however took Blazer by surprise and nearly caught him if the midnight dragon hadn't accidentally hit the poor dragon with a gust of wind. An idea then popped in his head. He called out to Spyro and quickly flew next to him.

"Spyro, I need you to follow behind me!" the purple gave a perplexed look but agreed to whatever his friend had in mind.

Now it was Blazer's turn to lead and lead he was going to do. He dived downward towards the streets. He was flying left and right through the streets. At one point he bounced Necros up into the air while he and another dragon played a quick game of chicken. However the dragon was too slow to realise that it would fly over Blazer and under Spyro. Only when it happened about ten real seconds later did the dragon notice. At that point, Blazer had already caught the black and blue dragoness on his back once again and took to the air.

Spyro began to wonder if Blazer took the lead just to show off or try to lose their pursuers. Either way, he was amazed with his flying so far. But the question is when will Blazer's plan come into effect? That's when he started to notice a change in the air around him. He looked forward to see Blazer's wings pulled back. That's when he realized that he had learned the wind element. How he learned it was not what surprised him. The fact that he was in a slipstream did. He finally caught on to the whole thing. Blazer flew low not only to shake off some chasers but to gain a little speed. When they started to ascend back into the air, he was already creating a slipstream. This greatly increased their flying speed and with Spyro behind him, he could easily keep up as long as he does not break away. If that wasn't enough, he could see the entrance they came from quickly enlarging.

_Terrador would be amazed with you Blazer. You always pull a trick or two from under your scales_, Spyro thought. Nothing was going to stop them now.

Blazer took a quick glance behind him. The plan was working; they were pulling away from their pursuers. He saw Spyro smiling. He did not have to guess why and gave a quick nod at him. They were far ahead. The exit was right in front of them.

However, the excitement was short lived when an unexpected attack from above caught him. Whatever it was it felt powerful as it struck the back of his head but did not cause him to go unconscious. Blazer was spiraling toward the ground. As he struggled to right himself he managed to catch a glimpse of Spyro in the same situation as him.

"So close yet so far." the midnight dragon muttered to himself.

"Blazer! If you got an idea of how to get us out of this then please do so now!" shouted the purple dragon.

"I'm working on it!" he shouted back. The ground was eager to meet the dragons but they weren't. He quickly focused on his wind element. A strong breeze stirred from below. Neither he or Spyro were in a good position to try and catch an updraft but this was not the case. They had to slow their fall otherwise they would be all over the floor. His plan was quite a success as their falling slowed. Thanks to the wind element the two males were able to right themselves but they payed the price in the end. Instead of a graceful landing, they belly flopped then bounced back up and finally landed on their side. Luckily the flop wasn't too hard. As for Cynder and Necros, their falls were cushioned by the males and bounced off of them and onto the cold hard floor.

Blood seeped through an open wound Spyro did not notice before. He made an attempt to stand up but the fact that he belly flopped before landing did work out in his favor and so he ended up falling back down. Out of breath and out of energy, he was in serious trouble. He wasn't the only one who was in trouble and it took an agonizing groan from his left to notice.

Blazer's had his back turned to Spyro. This had obscured the sight of Necros' tail-blade that was lodged in his ribs. Lucky for him, it did not puncture anything major. Still, it was really painful to have it in him. He might not feel a thing when the citizens of Silver Mountain kill him.

In an instant, all the dragons that were chasing them surrounded them. A male dragon approached the downed four. That same dragon went to Spyro and placed a heavy paw on his neck.

"Now you will die, you purple traitor." he spoke in a gruff voice.

"What are you talking about?" Spyro wheezed.

"You know very well, whelping." the dragon then raised his paw high over his head, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Blazer turned his head and saw the event that had taken place. He quickly rolled onto his belly but this shifted the blade in his ribs. He struggled to stand but a heavy weight slammed against his back prevented him from doing so. This pushed the tail-blade further in, eliciting a grunt from Blazer.

"Do not rush. You will soon join them." he heard the dragon above him say.

As for the purple saviour, death was ready to welcome him.

"Now you DIE–"

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

The dragon that was about to kill Spyro froze in mid-swing. From the low growling that was heard, the dragon was obviously not happy.

"What fool prevents me from doing what is right by executing these monsters?"

The second he finished his sentence, an old male dragon landed in front of him. His face showed that he really did a lot of aging and his eyes were foggy white.

Everyone gasped at him and before bowing.

"E-Elder Guardian Gyro! I…uh…we…I–"

"I'd watch that loose tongue of your," Elder Gyro spoke in a hoarse voice. "Or you may not ever use it again. I may be forever blind but I can still see without these eyes."

"But Gyro, sir, they–"

"I have heard enough! Now let us see who we have. And everyone, please rise and stand aside."

As the crowd rose, the blind male walked over to the four dragons. He gently placed a paw on Spyro, then on Cynder. He gave a soft hum then went placed his paw on Necros.

"Oh my." the elder mutter. He then proceeded to placing his paw on Blazer. If anyone could see Elder Gyro clearly, they would see the paw he has on the midnight dragon is shaking a bit. "By the ancestors, it is not possible."

Spyro was still conscious but his vision was going in and out. The adrenaline was wearing out. He tried to focus to keeping it flowing but did not have the energy to do so and lost consciousness.

Blazer was pretty much in the same mess. The only difference is that he would black out from the blood loss. Everything around him was one big blur. The voices with Gyro and some other dragon were indecipherable. The last thing he felt was the removal of Necros tail-blade and suddenly being lifted off the ground. His eyelids grew heavy and the world went black.

0-0-0-0-0

Everything felt so soft, so cool and gentle. The atmosphere was so tranquil, who would be evil enough to disturb it all?

"I was not expecting to see you again Blazer X."

"You just had to ruin the peace here, huh Saffire?"

Blazer was not in the Midnight Temple upon awaking, but was in a clear grassy plain illuminated by the moon and stars that hung over his head. The wind felt…well, no words can describe how cool it felt as it brushed lightly against his scales. Before Saffire came in and interrupted everything, he was lying on his back staring deep into the twinkling stars.

The dragoness just giggled and said, "How cute."

That made Blazer blush slightly but not enough to be noticed.

"Come now young one. For it is now time for you to train with the power of wind."

"What? How did…oh right." he remembered that Saffire, guardian of the midnight dragons, also plays the role as their personal Chronicler.

"I saw the events that transpired upon your arrival to Silver Mountain. Even with your new 'friend'." Saffire gave a sly grin. Though, Blazer was not stupid to know who she meant. Combined with the sly look on her face was too much. He returned with a look at could destroy ones soul. "There is no need to be offended. I merely jest."

Blazer was a bit skeptical and muttered something too soft to hear.

"As far as I can tell, you have learned to control the wind very well, so there is not much I can teach you. Some would say that wind alone is not a weapon," Saffire leaned forward till her muzzle nearly touched Blazer's. "They are wrong. Watch." She turned and took a deep breath, then exhaled a powerful gust of wind.

Blazer was standing next to her and he could feel the power of her attack. He saw some specks floating up in the air. What were they he wondered. The attack ended but the specks were still in the air. He was told to look at the ground. He did and was in complete awe. The grass was shortened but a closer look shows that the grass was perfectly cut. The floating specks above were the blades of grass!

"I see that you are astounded with what you see. Yes, the wind element is a weapon as well. What you saw takes many years to achieve such an attack. It is not possible to accomplish this advance technique in a day or a month. Even the greatest dragons that bear the wind element would have trouble with that."

"How so?" Blazer asked.

"Because no dragon bearing the wind element knows of it. They do not know that it is possible to use the wind in such a way. That will be your future training. For now," the blades of grass floated higher in the air until they were out of sight. "You are free to explore this realm or you can find three crystals. If you wish to know more of your past, I am sorry. Even if I knew of your past, I honestly believe that it is best you unveil the shadow that blankets your memories. Though I can help understand some or point you to the right direction."

Then, it hit him. The flashback he had at the well. What was that about? He figured it would be best to ask Ignitus about it. Then again, what would the guardian think?

"Saffire, may I ask you something?" she looked at him from the corner of her eye. With a slow nod from her, he told her everything he saw when he was unconscious. He asked her exactly when it took place.

"I'm afraid I do not have the answer to that. You may have to search for it. I highly doubt that the answer lies within this realm or elsewhere." Saffire then stood up and walked away. "Just remember, the truth may be a lie, a lie may be the truth; beware of both. Believe in"

Blazer was completely confused by those words. He turned around to question her again but she was nowhere to be found.

He can't help but smile at how she always enters and exits without a sound.

Now that she was gone what will he do now? He had thought about what she had told him about him sightseeing. That was exactly what he was going to do…in a way. He opened his wings and took to the sky.

The place was quite a sight to see. That AND it was a lot larger than he expect it to be. Everywhere he looked he would see floating islands of various shapes and sizes in an empty void. Each island had its own environment for different kinds of floras and possibly faunas; though he did not see much of the faunas. He flew towards one of the islands and noticed something. He saw some trees and other debris swirling around in mid-air and in the middle of it was something sparkling. He flew straight towards the source. Apparently, that turned out to be a bad idea. He flew right into a twister and one tree that had been pulled from its roots had collided with him. Out of nowhere, he heard a baritone voice as his conscious slowly slipped away.

"YOU ARE NOT READY TO CONTROL THE WIND."

0-0-0-0-0

Blazer had awakened with a loud gasp. The tree that smacked him in his dream sent an incredible shock of pain throughout his body. It was so powerful that the shock woke him up. He was breathing heavily as if he had surfaced the ocean after nearly drowning. He checked to make sure he was okay. His midsection was wrapped in bandages and a part of it was crimson colored. In fact, it was the same spot where Necros had her crescent shaped tail scythe. Once he confirmed to himself that everything was alright, he began to notice his surroundings.

He was in a green room with two windows and several beds. The place was illuminated by lanterns that hung from the walls and ceiling. The oil from the lanterns was strong but they did not smell deadly nor did it have a bad effect when inhaling them. In fact, they smelled rather pleasant; like a rose bush.

"It helps calm those in pain," Blazer spun around from being startled. He saw a pure Tuscan red dragoness not far from the door and where he was at. "While I heal their wounds. Forgive me if I startled you, sir."

"That's okay, no harm done." the dragoness smiled. "Um…may I ask you a few questions?" her face suddenly became concerned. "Where are the other dragons?"

"Other…dragons?"

"Yes. I came here with three dragons. One's purple and almost looks like me and two dragonesses that everyone here hates for some unknown reason."

"They have awakened two hours before you have. All are fully healed and are waiting in the master room."

"Can you please take me there?"

"As soon as I have inspect your healing process. Please lie still."

Blazer complied with her instructions and flattens himself on his front. The dragoness then cuts the tape with one flick of her sharp claw. The bandage fell and revealed the wound he had. It was nothing more than a shallow cut. Still, some blood seeped through the exposed wound. She told him to wait and left him on the bed. Though, she did not have to go very far.

"So, how is he holding up?" asked someone.

"He is awake now. His wound has healed enough for a red crystal to be safely used." the dragoness responded.

"I'll take it from here Sasha. Feel free to do as you please."

"Thank you, Slate."

Slate? The name sounded a bit familiar yet Blazer could not place his paw on it. He turned towards the sound of claws tapping against the stone floor approaching him. It was a silver dragon. Silver? Slate? His memories came back to him.

"Sasha says that you're okay. I would rather hear those words from you though." Slate stood beside the bed and placed a bag on the ground. "So, are you really okay?"

Was this really Slate? Blazer could clearly remember how the dragon had approached him at first. Now he's being calm and helpful. What was going on?

"It's a little painful but I'm okay."

Slate could hear the slowness in his voice. "Thinking about how I had approached you outside?" he questioned as he inspected the cut himself then began to rummage through the bag. "Don't worry about it. I apologize for that but it can't be helped sometimes."

Blazer watched as the silver dragon pulled out a purple crystal.

"A purple crystal?" he turned to the midnight dragon. "A good thing you packed one with you. I found it near the well where you passed out."

Then it dawned to him that that was HIS bag. He had completely forgotten about. Heck, he was not even aware of the bag not being on him.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"It heals and restores your energy. How can you not know that?"

"Probably best that you don't know at the moment. Anyways, shouldn't there be a red crystal or two in there?"

Slate shook his head. "I used them on your friends. Speaking of which, let's get you back up shall we?"

The silver dragon pressed the crystal against Blazer's cut and in a flash, the crystal melted into the cut. A few seconds later, he was healed.

The midnight dragon somersaulted over the bed and landed on all four. He checked his flank to make sure he was okay. And okay he indeed was. His cut was gone. Not only that, he's fully revitalized as well. Blazer is still not exactly comfortable being around the dragon especially after how they met for the first time.

"Um…thanks, Slate." he slowly said.

Slate smiled warmly and said, "Anytime. Say, what's your name? I don't think I got yours."

"Blazer X."

"Blazer X? What's the 'X' for?"

"I honestly have no clue myself."

"Well, shall we head to the master room?"

With a nod, Slate led the dark blue dragon out into a large corridor.

0-0-0-0-0

Back at Warfang, things seem to have gotten far worse. Some parts of the city were in rubbles. Walls were knocked down, building were in flames, the ground was littered with debris and dead bodies that painted it all in crimson blood. These dead bodies were either dragons young and old, moles, and apes. However, inside the temple was not as half bad as outside.

Temyus, Aeolus, Aradia, and Scorch were right around the corner of the training room when they appeared. Inside, there were apes hooting and hollering at the guardians.

All three dragons had a black crystal stuck in them. Cyril was lying on his left side with a crystal in his right hind leg, Terrador was standing behind an earth wall firing small earth bullets with a crystal near the base of his tail, and Volteer was cornered by apes. He was unable to move his limbs from the shoulders down due to the crystal in his spine between the wing joints. The crystal Volteer and Terrador has gave off a dim purple aura as Cyril's own showed nothing.

The four pulled their heads back. Temyus was already formulating a plan. He saw the white dragoness, Amber, was motionless across Scorch's back. He then remembered that she needed to be taken to a safe area.

"Alright everyone, listen closely," he spoke in a low voice. "Aradia, I need you to help Scorch with Amber. Help him find a safe place while Aeolus and I dispose of those chimps."

Aeolus couldn't help but laugh at this, quietly. "Try calling them that. I'd like to see how they react." he said

Aradia didn't like the idea he had came up. Temyus saw that she was going to protest. He opened his mouth but she had already beaten him to it.

"Temyus, are you out of your mind?" hissed Aradia. "What if you two suddenly became outnumbered? Ancestor know what effects those crystals to!"

"You sound as if I'm treating you like a hatchling."

"And you are right now!" she quickly retorted.

"I'm not. Besides, whatever–"

"You remember what you said? You said you felt as if you were being drained."

"Aradia, now's not the time to argue. Just help Scorch find a place for Amber then come back afterwards." a low growl resided in the blue dragoness throat as she looked at her paws defeated. Temyus lifted her head until his eyes met hers. "I'll make it up to you once this is all over. I'm not going to let myself be beaten by them. I promise."

The blue dragoness let her gaze fall to the ground as she took in his words. She then looked up and said, "If you die, I'll haunt you."

"How can the living haunt the dead? That doesn't seem physically possible." Scorch suddenly said.

Aradia gave a sly wink. "Don't worry, I'll find a way. Nothing's impossible." She turned towards the dark end of the corridor and told Scorch to follow closely. They dashed passed the training room and disappeared.

Temyus gave a toothy grin. "Good luck with that."

Temyus poked his head around the corner. So far, the apes – and the guardians – don't seem to be aware of their presence nor were they aware of the two dragons that ran by seconds ago.

0-0-0-0-0

"Terrador, I do believe some assistance is necessitated for this situation!" Volteer quickly said. He released a stream of electricity at the ape. Some fell to the ground writhing in pain. Some weren't affected by it and continued to advance towards the cornered dragon. Once they were close enough, he lowered his head and covered himself with a weak electrical barrier. Then in one swift movement, he sent a wave that knocked them all back. "Terrador, I cannot keep these apes at bay. I require some assistance posthaste!"

Terrador spun around in a full circle, using his tail mace to not only destroy the wall he had made but to kill the enemies on the other side of it as well.

"I'm a bit busy myself Volteer!" he replied just as he stamped his paw in the ground and erected two earth walls. "Whatever this crystal is, it's leaving me well exhausted."

"I was feeling that before they transfixed us with it."

Before either one could say another word, they heard some apes cry out in pain and an earth wall being shattered. That was quickly followed by the sound of the second earth wall being crumbled. A white dragon came through with two apes being pushed. The dragon then came to an abrupt halt. The apes were sent flying into their comrades and out the window.

No one seemed to notice that the electric guardian was struggling to survive at the moment. The apes then leaped in the air. They were attempting to end his life in one shot...if an avian hadn't swooped in and slit their throats. They hit the ground just as fast as they left it. The avian then landed in front of the yellow dragon.

"Temyus! Aeolus! Thank goodness. Your timing could not have been better. We need these crystals withdrawn from us immediately."

Temyus and Aeolus nodded in unison. The chaos dragon moved towards Cyril and right away was hit with a wave of dizziness. Nevertheless he shook it off and stood beside the dragon. He examined the black crystal. He was so close than he could feel that he was feeling slightly faint.

He heard his name be called out. Upon turning to look behind him he saw Aeolus tackle an ape trying to sneak on Temyus.

He thanked the griffin and proceeded to remove the crystal. He bit down on the crystal and pulled hard. A low moan elicit from the ice guardian's throat as it slowly slid out. Though Temyus could not get it out. He was dead tired all of a sudden. Temyus turned around to see Aeolus fighting some apes at full energy.

Aeolus ducked under a horizontal slash and impaled the ape through the heart with his beak. He pulled out and the ape fell. The avian did a quick tail-spin knocking the surrounding apes off their feet. One threw a dynamite stick at him but was swatted away by the wings. The apes – are so stupid – just looked down at the short fuse as it landed near them. One picked it up and quickly passed it to their buddy and they passed it back. Soon it was a not-so-nice game of Hot Potato (with a short fuse dynamite 0_o) until it blew up in mid-air between the two.

"Aeolus, come pull this crystal out. I'll take care of the apes!" Temyus shouted.

Aeolus wasn't sure why this was brought up all of a sudden but he did not want to argue about it at the moment.

They swapped positions but the griffin seemed to noticed how tired the chaos dragon was. Temyus was doing his best to hide it but wasn't aware of Aeolus who had noticed it.

He immediately engaged the enemies and they were quick to attack.

Aeolus ran next to Cyril's side and grabbed the crystal with his talons and beak and pulled. The gem was lodged tightly in the ice dragon. It refused to budge. He even tried to twist it in one direction but that did not work either. He then decided to twist it side to side and wiggling the gem while pulling on it. He heard two heavy thuds. He turned his head and saw that both Terrador and Volteer had collapsed on the ground. Whatever effects the black crystals had they're making quick work of the two barely conscious guardians.

The chaos dragon stole a quick glance over at Aeolus. The first thing he saw were Volteer and Terrador; both dragons were down for the count. The next thing he saw had him puzzled. Aeolus was NOT exhausted in anyway. How was it that the dragons felt themselves being drained and the griffin was not deterred by the crystal? He did not have the time to think about it when the sound of howls reach his ears.

0-0-0-0-0

At Silver Mountain, Blazer had been given a tour by Slate as they made their way to the master room where Spyro and the others were waiting. The midnight dragon thought that this was Slate's way of getting closer to him. He can understand if it was a friendly thing but he couldn't help but wonder what else the silver dragon had in mind. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened...yet. Still, he was glad to be up and moving again thanks to Slate.

The things that Slate show wasn't much. Bedrooms, mess hall, counsel chamber; mostly the basics around the place until they finally reached a large archway with unique hieroglyphic designs and seven gemstones embedded going around.

"Well, here we are." Slate spoke. "The Master Room." The two walked inside and the silver dragon continued. "There's more rooms I'd like to show but I think it's best that you talk to the elder."

"The elder?"

"Yeah. He's the leader of Silver Mountain though after what happened not long ago with you and your friends, everyone thinks old age finally caught up to him."

"..."

"They think old dragons are too soft."

Blazer was unsure about that but he agreed to those words.

They continue to walk straight. It did not take long for the midnight dragon to find one purple figure and two black figures sitting near a table. Obviously they noticed him and Slate and waved at the two. The midnight and silver dragon walked over to them and sat down.

"Hi everyone. How are you all doing?" Blazer asked.

"I'm okay. Didn't think we'd get out of that mess alive." replied Spyro.

"My head hurts a bit but I'll live." Cynder answered.

When Blazer turned to Necros, she said nothing. She just looked at him for a second then looked down at the table.

"Necros, you alright?"

Slate then said, "I was told that she is okay. Her breathing is normal but whatever those things injected her with, it took away her voice." he could see Blazer was a bit shocked to hear those words. "But the good news is that she'll be speaking after a few days or weeks." he added

Blazer sighed. Hearing that was good for his mind. Still he felt sorry for the death dragoness.

Necros must have sensed that from him for she placed a gentle paw on his shoulder. She looked him the eyes then shook her head and mouthed to him that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't blame himself.

"I see everyone is here then." spoke a raspy voice.

Everyone turned to face a pure cyan male dragon. His face showed that he did a lot of aging. His eyes were foggy but one can make out their original color; light blue.

"That joke never gets old grandfather." Slate said.

The old dragon laughed. "It never gets young either."

"Guys, I want you to meet my grandfather, Gyro."

"Gyro?" Spyro questioned. "I know I heard that name somewhere."

The name sounded familiar to Blazer but not in the way Spyro thought.

"You may have heard it when you were close to death. Nevertheless, I am the elder of Silver Mountain."

Slate kindly told the four to step up to him and introduce themselves. "I'd introduce you all but he's blind. You know how blinds can see their surroundings right?"

They understood what he meant and Spyro was the first to go. He walked up to the elder and introduced himself. Then the elder placed a paw on the purple dragons face. A blind person can identify and memorize someone by sound, touch, and smell. Though, Spyro had to wonder what would happen should Elder Gyro come across a dragoness in heat. It would be pretty funny.

Next, Cynder introduced herself then introduced Necros since she was temporarily muted. Finally, when Blazer introduced himself, he noticed an immediate change with Gyro but didn't have time to register what it was for he quickly regained.

"It's good that you four are in good condition. I can feel it."

"We're glad you came for us in time." Spyro spoke. "Thank you Gyro, sir."

"You need not thank me. Besides, I needed my nap but with all the commotion that occurred, I couldn't sleep a wink." he took in a breath of air then continued. "So, Spyro the purple dragon, Cynder the former Terror of the Sky, Blazer X the um... what kind of dragon are you again?"

"A midnight dragon."

"Right. So, Blazer X the midnight dragon, and Necros the former Queen Reaper, what brings you four here?"

While Spyro and Cynder were explaining the reasons for coming to Silver Mountain, Blazer was in his own thoughts. He had heard the elder refer to Necros as the Queen Reaper. _Was the mother dragoness outside referring to Necros_, Blazer thought as he turned his gaze towards the black and blue dragoness. She looked a bit pensive as she watched the heroes that fought Malefor talk. Was she like that because she's temporarily mute; or was it because of what Gyro said? Not only that, Gyro said that she WAS the Queen Reaper.

As Spyro and Cynder talked to Gyro, the elder asked questions about some things that led up to the near death events that took place. The dragoness had mentioned some part where the citizens mentioned the Queen Reaper.

The midnight dragon saw Necros cringed at the name. Somewhere in the room, he heard someone mutter something about how the Queen Reaper was worse than Cynder. This did not go unnoticed for Necros heard and her facial expression looked more sorrowful. Then, there was the blind elder of the mountain city who heard it. Blazer watched Gyro give a hard menacing stare towards a dragon standing at the wall; the one who uttered those words. The second the dragon saw Gyro staring at him, he hightailed it out the room.

The old dragon apologized and listened to the remaining story while Blazer stared at Necros. She was staring at the floor. Her face said 'Why me?'. Why her? He did not know nor did he care right now.

He walked up beside her and draped a comforting wing around her.

Necros' eyes barely widen when she felt a wing being wrapped around her. Looking to her left she saw that it was Blazer. He didn't know why she was like this and here's a dragon who's comforting her. She thought about telling him but she could not even if she wanted to.

Blazer stared at her face hoping that her expression would change. Sure enough, she cracked a small smile. The smile was barely noticeable, only the corners of her mouth slightly curved up. He smile back at her, though he wasn't fool that easily.

"A silver dragon you say?" the elder inquired. "You mean my grandson?"

Blazer's eyes snapped towards Slate then back to Gyro. He wasn't liking this one bit. "Uh...no. He's not really silver. He looks more uh,..gray. Yeah, that's right; gray."

Spyro and Cynder stared blankly at Blazer, Slate and Necros raised a brow, and elder Gyro gave him a smile.

"Really? Dear ancestors, I was color blind before I went completely blind. I thought you were silver."

Blazer and Necros did not see the old dragon wink since it was directed to Spyro, Slate, and Cynder.

The death dragoness and the midnight dragon faced each other and shook their heads. They were no strangers to sarcasm.

A long silence filled the master room. Aside from the quiet chatter the guards were having, one could actually hear a cricket chirping.

"Nice cricket sound." the purple dragon whispered.

"Thanks." replied the black and red dragoness as she continued the chirping sound.

"Seriously," Spyro began in a normal voice. "We have a silver dragon in Warfang but they need help in learning how to use their element."

"You say the war is over." the elder narrowed his eyes at Spyro. Spyro stared into his eyes. He was a bit intimidated by this for it felt like he was staring into a body with no soul. "Are you trying to say that another war will rise?"

The purple dragon regained his composure and responded. "The guardians believe that there could be another war. They can only assume that–"

"ONLY assume?" Gyro emphasised. "Assumption will not do. They need to search, ask, examine any and all signs that may lead to a war.

"I can't afford to put these people at risk. The war may be over but another may be on the rise." The cyan dragon cleared his throat which caused the young dragons to face him. His brow furrowed as his dull blue eyes fell on them. "Slate, would you be so kind as to show our guest around the place some more? I would like to think about this."

"Grandfather, they're right." Slate's voice sounded a bit aggressive.

Gyro turned towards his grandson. Even though he could not see him, he knew he was staring directly at him with eyes that would pierce through dragon scales made entirely out of diamond. The elder could sense that the silver dragon was not intimidated by this. Though the look was not meat to intimidate anyone but to show them how serious the elder is.

"You can't keep everyone holed up in here forever. Sooner or later, this place will no longer stand and we'll have no choice but to leave."

"Slate," Gyro hissed. "I said I will think it through."

"Please do think it through grandfather. Let's go everyone."

One by one the dragons filed out the room with Slate following closely behind the pack. Once he was at the door, he turn to see his grandfather. "Just remember that one time grandpa. That one time."

0-0-0-0-0

Aradia led Scorch through the corridor stretch of the temple. The blue dragoness made a turn to the left and was ambushed by a lone ape...or so she thought. She was just about to lash out at it when it cried out.

"W-Wait! Don't kill me please!"

"An ape begging for mercy? Why should I show mercy to the ones that nearly killed all the dragons?"

The ape began to step back in complete fear. The air between them suddenly grew incredibly cold as bone chilling mist floated around the dragon's maw. The ape jumped out an open window but Aradia stuck her head out and shot a long icicle through the head.

At that time, Scorch rounded the corner, his bright red scales looking a bit pale.

"What happened here?" he asked. "I heard some yelling."

"Just the apes dying outside. Now come on."

Scorch wanted to push on but he did not bother with it and just continued to follow the dragoness. Though he had to wonder how long is this safe spot? He looked at Amber who is across his back. Her dull sky blue eyes stared at the floor unblinking. It was kind of creepy once he thinks about it. The more he stares at her the more a thought of what might happened appeared in his mind. He thought, if she was left behind, what are the chances of an ape or four showing up? The white dragoness would hear them but she won't know when they would strike.

Amber was sensing some worry from the fire breather. A brown aura swirled around him like a mini tornado.

"Scorch, what's wrong?" she asked.

He assumed that she knew that he was staring at her. "Nothing. Just a bit nervous of the whole that's happening right now. But then again, who's not?"

"Temyus," Scorch turned to Aradia. "Sometimes."

"Hey, not everyone is fearless."

"Well, here we are."

They stopped in front of a tall dragon statue along the corridor wall. It's glowing yellow eyes stared menacingly down at the dragons. Not only that, it was so life like that it scared Scorch badly. He felt as if his heart was ready to burst out the backdoor along with some other things. While he was staring at the statue, Aradia was running her paw across the stone walls.

"Uh, Aradia? Are you sure this is the right place? We're still in the corridors and the rooms seem to be far."

A loud click sounded and the statue jumped, causing the fire breather to jump back in alarm. Inside the walls, the dragons could hear the low rumbling sound of a mechanism working, slowly sliding the statue to the side. It came to a grinding halt and revealed a hidden dimly torch lit corridor with stairs leading further down into it.

He faced the blue dragoness with wide eyes. She smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay anything else I should know about this passage?"

"Yes. Go straight then turn left at the fork, make a right at the second corridor and go straight. The door at the end should be unlocked."

"Wait, your not coming with?"

"I know Temyus can handle himself but he still needs help."

The sound of something tapping on the floor echoed from the passageway. A grim look was plastered on Aradia's face. She knew what they were and the sound of metal clanging was enough to make her utter the word, "Apes."

"How did they get down there?" Scorch hissed.

"How am I supposed to know?" she replied. "Listen, just remember the path I told you and you'll be safe. If you didn't have that flame on your tail, I would tell you to stick to the shadows."

"Okay. I just hope this storm doesn't get any worse."

"Speaking of which, where are your friends Talons, Storm, and Stone?"

"You know," Scorch looked back down. "I honestly have no idea. Maybe they're with Torch. I hope they're doing alright."

Screams of pain roared at the other end of the main corridor as streams of electricity shot past. There was a scream of panic in the mix of it all along with a few swear words. At the end, Scorch and Aradia saw Stone and Talons rounding the corner followed by Storm shooting electricity down the path they came from and Torch shooting fire and ice in the same direction. Soon all four dragons were standing among Aradia and Scorch and they were glad to see their face.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but I want out of it!"

If this was a good time to laugh, Scorch would be doing so but all he could do was give a smug look. Stone was in a state of panic and his facial expression was priceless.

Talons seem to have caught on to his look.

"That's not all that he has been doing. His stupidity did buy us some time though." Talons said.

"Tell me all about when we all get out alive."

"Scorch. You think you can handle those apes down there?" Aradia question as the hooting grew louder and louder within the hidden corridor.

"Should be no problem at all. You coming Torch?"

"Right behind you." Torch replied.

"Be careful on the way back Aradia."

The blue dragoness nodded then Scorch got the other dragons to follow him down the hidden corridor. Once they were inside, she pushed the stone slab which caused the dragon statue to move back to its original position.

"You better still be standing when I come back Temyus." the dragoness muttered as she took off running back towards the training room.

0-0-0-0-0

"I'm sorry for the way my grandfather had acted just now." Slate said.

"Hey. No need to be sorry about it. I kinda had the feeling that he wouldn't agree to this so quickly." Spyro said.

Slate, Spyro, Blazer, Cynder, and Necros were in a room with two large pools but only one was emitting steam. Cynder and Necros were in the hot pool while the guys sat on the side.

"Well, it's just that he's so protective about everyone here. Even to those that come to Silver Mountain for a few days."

Spyro raised a curious brow. "I understand overprotective mothers but overprotective grandfathers?"

Blazer wondered what it was like to have an overprotective parent. Spyro and Slate were describing them as a bad thing. He then began to wonder what his parents were like, who they were, and where they're at. An empty feeling crept inside him. He was about to think that he was the only one but he turned to the girls soaking themselves in a hot bath.

Cynder's egg was taken and she became corrupted by the Dark Master. She then had a growth spurt and started her corrupted life as the Terror of the Sky. For several years she killed, devoured, and tortured innocents with no remorse. She may have killed her real parents and not know it.

Spyro was pretty much the same but completely different from Cynder. His egg was sent down a river during the raid. He floated into a swamp where he was adopted by a family of dragonflies. When he found out that he wasn't a dragonfly but a dragon, and that he was adopted, he wondered who his real parents were. Nevertheless, he still loves them just as much as he misses them, including his foster dragonfly brother that he mentioned. There was a possibility that Cynder may have killed his real parents but neither dragon would know that.

Blazer can't help but feel their empty feeling. At least Spyro has a family, but Cynder, Blazer, and Necros? In fact, he never heard Necros' story of her life. It is going to be some time before he hears her.

"Blazer? Hello?"

Blazer blinked. "Huh? Spyro, what's up?"

"You zoned out on us. Are you alight?"

"Yeah. Just in a deep thought." Blazer replied in a flat monotone with a tinge of seriousness behind it.

Spyro did not want to push on to find out why the dragon was like that.

"Well," Slate suddenly spoke up, "I believe that Gyro is not going to come through with a good decision."

"Meaning?" Cynder suddenly asked.

"He's doesn't really think things through."

"Well, how about we –"

"Forget it." Slate suddenly said, "He's a thousand year old hatchling. You might as well be talking to a rock."

The dragons thought that Slate was right. They kind of notice a hint of stubbornness when they were talking about another war that may be on the rise.

A male dragon dressed in red full body armour entered the room and asked for everyone to head to the counsel room. They can only assume that Gyro "thought" about what Slate should do for they had left for a few minutes.

0-0-0-0-0

The five young dragons, escorted by the red armoured dragon, arrived at the archway leading into the counsel room. It was a large room with a large pool of water where at least thirty adult dragons can sit around it. The only adult there right now is Gyro who was sitting in front of the pool. He heard the dragons enter the room and were standing right behind him. He thanked the armoured dragon and told him to leave.

"I have been told of what had befallen at the central square." Elder Gyro's stare did not break from the pool. "Flying snakes? I have never heard of such creatures. There is no doubt that a war may soon arise. Even so," the blind dragon turned to the five behind him. "You four should be strong enough to stop this threat."

"What are you saying?" the young dragons interjected. If Gyro knew telepathy, he would have heard Necros say the same thing.

"Slate will not go with you."

Blazer mentally sighed. He did not want to put up with a dragon like Slate.

"What!" Slate's anger immediately flared. "Why can't I go?"

"Because you and I are all that's left of the family." Gyro's voice was calm. The tone of his grandson did not enervate him in any way. "Just like how I'm concerned of everyone's safety in this mountain, I am concern about yours."

Blazer immediately changed his mind. Perhaps it would be better for the dragon to come with.

"Grandfather, I'm strong both physically and mentally. I can handle the dangers outside!"

"You will remain here for your safety."

"I want to see the world with my own eyes..."

"And that you did more than once."

Slate's jaw clammed shut when he heard those words.

"I know that you have been sneaking past the boundaries and out the mountain. I did not want to say anything back then."

The silver dragon was starting to lose his composure. His face began to show more signs of him ready to snap. Slate looked as if he wanted to strike his grandfather dead right where he stands.

"I can't believe this." he hissed. "Why should I listen to you anyway?"

"Because your safety is my concern. You have had too much freedom."

"I'm not a hatchling!"

"ENOUGH!" Gyro roared. All of a sudden his legs buckled and he began to wheeze as he placed a paw on his chest. He was trying to call for help but Slate had already called for the royal guards. In seconds the room had ten guards and a few nurse dragons. The nurses tried to help but he pushed them away. After some seconds, they gave up and left. The guards helped him back up on all four. He threw his body to lean against the side of the pool.

Gyro was exhausted. He needed to regain his breath but he could not wait. He needed to say what is needed to be said to his grandson.

"Slate, from...th-this day f-f-forth, y-you are not allowed to leave this temple."

"Wha...what did you say?"

Gyro had regained more of his breath and was able to talk clearer without pause. He said, "It is clear that I have gave you too much freedom. From this day forth, you are detained within the temple. That is final. Am I clear, young Slate?"

Slate gave off a deadly deep growl that made every dragon take a few steps back fearing what he may do next.

In the mix Cynder seemed to notice something seemed a little off, or rather someone.

"You know what gramps?" Slate said in a dark tone of voice. "I think it was better when I was with my parents." he then stormed past Spyro and the others and left the room.

Everyone was silent for a while. The four young dragons were trying to figure out what just happened. The guards never heard Slate speak with that much anger.

Gyro, however, was calm while everyone else looked confused and afraid. He called the guards but their attention was drawn towards the archway where Slate left.

Cynder wondered why Slate had acted like that. Was there some sort of family feud between the two? Whatever it is, it isn't the problem at the moment. The guards surrounded Spyro, Cynder, Blazer, and Necros. Cynder could only assume that they were being escorted to the exit. Blazer looked like he was going to strike at them but he knew better than to do so.

Gyro had orders two guards to follow his grandson while the rest were told to escort the four young dragons out the city.

There was no point in arguing with Elder Guardian Gyro anymore. He had made his final decision and was not planning on changing it anytime. Still, what he did to Slate was beyond amoral. Cynder was ready to pounce on the elder and knock some sense into him at that time. She would have been able to do that but her reputation of her past life and the number of guards in the room rejected that thought from her mind.

0-0-0-0-0

After being escorted to the entrance of Silver Mountain, the four wasted no time and took flight.

"Well, that ended terrible. I feel sorry for the poor guy." Blazer said. "I mean, having your freedom taken away from your own grandfather is WAY over the top."

"Yeah, but did you hear what Gyro said?" asked Cynder. "He said that Slate has been sneaking out the temple and out the mountain."

"If you ask me, Gyro is more of an overprotective mother." Spyro suddenly said.

"Which means Slate has been stuck in there almost all his life."

"No Cynder. Not just him, it's the denizens of the mountain." Cynder gave Spyro a perplexed look. Spyro remembered that she was unconscious at the time when they were attacked. "Every dragon, every cat, just about everyone that resides inside Silver Mountain lost their natural color. Well, not completely. Even though they look pale, they still have a little bit of color."

"But why– "

"His parents."

The dragons stopped to a hover when Blazer spoke out. Necros had mouth to him what he was talking about.

"I think this may have started with Slate's parents. Remembered what he said just before leaving the room?"

0-0-0-0-0

*Flashback*

"_You know what gramps?" Slate said in a dark tone of voice. "I think it was better when I was with my parents."_

*End Flashback*

0-0-0-0-0

"Blazer's got a point. It's possible that's how the whole thing started." Spyro acknowledged. "But, what are we to do about it?"

Blazer thought it over for a bit. He thought about helping out but figured that there was nothing they could do. He pointed out the fact that they were ambushed and outnumbered. Blazer could not think of anything.

All except...

"We're going back."

"What for?"

"For answers."

* * *

**Spyro characters © Sierra**

**Temyus & Aradia © ChaosDragon33**

**Story, ideas, and other characters © Blazer-X-27 / MidnightStar27**


End file.
